Papá Soltero
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Después de la pelea con Tártaros Lucy y Natsu se confiesan su amor y se casan ahora Lucy tiene 8 meses de embarazo y los dos esperan con ansias el nacimiento de su bebe. Sin embargo un accidente hará que Natsu enfrente el más difícil reto que pudo haber pensado, el ser Papá Soltero,Podrá criar bien de su pequeña. denle una oportunidad. información del manga (contiene comedia)
1. Chapter 1

Hola mina de nuevo aquí Kaede con otra Historia trágica ...

Bueno espero y no maten xD léanlo y ustedes digan si es bueno seguir o no :3 pero les juró por Kami que tendrá un gran final

Basta de charlas comencemos :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1.<p>

-Natsu donde estabas-dijo la rubia enojada al ver a su marido.

-Hola Lucy, estaba en el gremio buscando una misión-contesto el peli rosa a lo que un gatito azul contesto con su típico Aye.

-Vamos dejen de jugar ya-dijo Lucy furiosa, Happy y Natsu se asustaron y Happy dijo.

-Vamos Lucy son los síntomas del embarazo…-

-Si estás irritable-dijo Natsu lo que causo la furia extrema de la rubia.

-Claro como tú no llevas a un bebe en tú panza, se te hace normal no, pero recuerda que tú fuiste el que aporto para que se diera este bebe-dijo de repente la rubia lo que provoco el sonrojo de Natsu.

-Seeee guuussstaaannnn-dijo Happy enrollando la lengua seis veces, Lucy solo rio y salió de la cocina.

-Bien vamos al gremio, necesito platicar con Levy de algo-dijo mostrando su enorme panza.

POV NATSU.

Vi a mi Lucy con su enorme panza, llevando en el vientre a mi hijo, aunque estaba muy gorda se ve hermosa "No le digan que le dije gorda…" después de nuestra destructiva batalla con Tártaros le confesé mis sentimientos a Lucy y ella los correspondió, tiempo después ya no lo soporte y le pedí que fuera mi esposa, y como verán ella acepto.

Y después de un mes de la boda ella me llego con la noticia de que íbamos a ser padres, como sucedió eso, bu-eno no hay que entrar en detalles.

Ahora ella está en el último mes de embarazo, estoy feliz ya que ella al parecer también lo está sí que lo está ese bebe es lo que ella y yo creamos, nuestro bebe, ahora está allá en la mesa del gremio platicando de no sé qué rayos con Levy sobre ropa de bebe, y sus juguetes y esas cosas.

-Natsu-san-dijo la Wendy al acercarse.

-Que pasa Wendy-

-Te has encontrado con Igneel-san-me pregunto curiosa.

-No, desde la boda no lo eh visto-dije, es cierto cuando Lucy y yo nos casamos todos nuestros dragones estuvieron presentes, aún recuerdo que mi padre me puso en ridículo contándole a todo el mundo sobre mis tonterías de niño.

-Ya veo, oí que saldrás de misión-me dijo curiosa, yo solo sonreí y dije.

-Sí necesito tener dinero para la llegada del bebe-

-Natsu te vas a ir de misión-me dijo mí Lucy acercándose con cuidado a mí.

-O sí quiero tener cubierto los gastos para el parto, no te preocupes será solo una semana-le dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza.

-Pero…-ella me miró triste, y eso me causo dolor trate de decirle que no sería mucho tiempo y eso, de repente Mira salió de donde no se rayos y dijo.

-Natsu no la hagas llorara, sabes que está sensible y aparte espero que no te quieras escapar-dijo mirándome divertida.

-Claro que no ella es lo que más amo-dije provocando el sonrojo de Lucy entonces agregue- Y mi bebe…

Lucy me sonrió y abrazo, aunque es incómodo sentir esa pancita cuando me atrapa en sus brazos entonces se alejó y tomó mi manos- Bien vamos a casa a preparar tus cosas- Y así los dos salimos del gremio.

Ya en casa Lucy empezó a arreglar mis cosas y Happy hablaba con ella, es cierto, Lucy cuando regresamos de la luna de miel, nos puso a mí y a Happy a arreglar la casa, ahora esta tenía dos pisos con cuatro cuartos "La verdad no sé por qué tantos" Yo estaba tomando un baño, cuando salí Happy había ido por unos pescados para el viaje y Lucy estaba en la cocina preparando la comida me acerque mojado y la abrace por detrás, aspirando su aroma, ese aroma que me volvía loco ella solo rió y puso su mano mostrando ese anillo de plata que confirmaba que ella era mía solo mía, en mis brazos.

-Vamos debes cambiarte, pronto saldrá el tren-dijo dándose la vuelta para tocarme el rostro-Sabes que te amo no- me dijo eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara yo sonreí y le besa la palma de la mano.

-Sí, y yo a ti, sí te llagara a perder yo-de repente ella puso sus dedos en mi boca y sonrió.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí Natsu, contigo- cuando termino de decir eso no lo resistí y la bese, aunque nuestro pequeño bebe hacia un gran bulto y no me dejo besarla como quería yo me separe y ella sonrió.

-Vaya el sí que hace bulto porque estará tan grande tu panza-dije un poco molesto, ella me miró y empezó a llorar.

-Me dices gorda, waaaa tonto-dijo entre sollozos yo me asuste.

-No amor, no estas gorda es él bebe nacerá muy desarrollado jeje-Y así me la pase convenciendo a mí esposa de que se veía sexy con aquella enorme panza lo cual era una vil mentira aunque lo hermosa nunca se le quitara.

Cuando volvió Happy los tres comimos yo solo miraba a mi esposa que sonreía con las tonterías de Happy, esa sonrisa es lo que más me gustaba de ella, cuando terminamos de comer recogí los platos llevándolos al fregadero y los lave, y recordé cuando Lucy y yo nos conocimos nuestras aventuras, peleas como me enamore de ella, en eso ella se quejó salí corriendo de la cocina rompiendo un plato y me acerque aterrado a ella.

-Que tienes, te duele va a nacer-dije desesperado ella sonrió y puso su manos en su vientre.

-Jijiji perdón te asuste es que se movió-dijo sobando su panza, de repente alzo la mirada y me miró-Quieres tocar- y jaló mi mano y lo puso en su pancita, de repente este salto, y otra vez.

-Una patadita-dije sonriendo poniendo mi cara en su panza cerré los ojos, al sentir como nuestro bebe pateaba la pancita de su mamá.

-Natsu como le pondremos-dije de repente Lucy yo alce la mirada y le sonreí.

-No lo sé qué tal si lo escogemos cuando nazca, después de todo no sabemos que va ser-dije ella me miró y sonrió.

-Bien si es niña tú le pones el nombre, y si es niño yo se lo pondré-dijo yo solo asentí.

-Bien pero no te quejes por el nombre que escoja-dije sobando su panza.

-Ni tú eh-dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios yo solo sonreí y la abrace, después llegó Happy entonces nos preparamos para la misión.

Ya en el tren Lucy estaba ahí junto con Levy quien la esperaba para que no regresara sola al gremio, ella estaba deseándome suerte.

-Y recuerda no te duermas tan tarde, no pelees demasiado, no te expongas, Happy que no haga locuras, y por favor les ruego que no destruyan medio pueblo-nos decía mi Lucy mientras yo y Happy asentíamos con la cabeza-Bien es todo, cierto Natsu regresa pronto, no sé cuándo nacerá él bebe y yo…. Quiero que estés a mi lado-

-Te prometo que estaré aquí lo más pronto posible-dije dándole un abrazo, lo cual Levy y Happy se voltearon, ella me abrazo igual- Cuídate y cuida al bebe- le dije separándome de ella y la bese, la bese como nuca antes y ella me correspondió nos tuvimos que separar hasta que nos faltó el aire y yo me hinque y bese su panza- Bebe no le des lata a mamá.

Lucy sonrió y me dio un golpecito en mi cabeza y dijo- Tonto nuestro bebe jamás da lata- yo me pare y sonreí.

-Nos vamos Lucy-dije dándole un último beso en la frente y subí al tren y mirando por la ventana, ella movió su brazo y dijo.

-Buena suerte-en eso el tren empezó a moverse y yo caí desmayado.

-Vaya Natsu tienes que quitarte ese habitó-oí decir a Happy cuando me desplome por completo.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES….

Happy y yo regresábamos al gremio, estaba furioso esa misión me había dado más problema de lo que imagine ya que unos tipos no nos dejaban salir de la ciudad y luego el tren se paraba, no fue un caos.

-Vamos Natsu no creo que a Lucy le guste que estés así-dijo Happy suspirando.

-Lo sé, pero me dio coraje como nos pudo pasar eso-dije poniendo mis manos en la cabeza- Y luego no me pude comunicar con Lucy para explicarle lo ocurrido, espero que no se haya estresado-dije mirando al cielo que estaba nublado.

-Aye, ya verás que estará bien-me dijo mi azulado amigo, en eso sonreí y dije.

-Bien vayamos a casa y después vamos al gremio-dije echándome a correr junto con Happy.

Pero al llegar a casa Lucy no estaba, mire por todos lados incluso en la habitación del bebe, entonces pensé que estaría en el gremio así que Happy y yo salimos rumbo al gremio, no sé por qué pero tenía una sensación extraña.

Cuando llegamos al gremio me quedo parado en la puerta, entonces entre como siempre abriendo la puerta de golpe y dije.

-Eh vuelto-a lo que Happy contesto con su típico Aye sr, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi a todos los del gremio llorando, Gray y Erza al verme se pusieron blancos Levy empezó a llorar más duro y Mira solo aparto la vista.

-Que pasa aquí y esas caras-dije asustado entonces Gray me dijo.

-Natsu, pensamos que-dijo callando y golpeando la mesa.

-Natsu yo lo…-dijo Levy para después empezar a llorar más duro Gajeel me miró y volteo la cabeza.

En eso reaccione y busque a Lucy me altere al no verla-Donde está Lucy…-deje asustado pero nadie me contesto entonces me enoje y grite.

-DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁ LUCY-en ese momento Erza me tomó por los hombros y me miró seria, sus ojos estaban hinchados "Acaso lloro" pensé aterrado de repente ella me empezó a decir.

-Natsu escucha con atención, y cálmate está bien-dijo entonces me empecé a desesperar más.

-Que pasa Erza, que pasa donde está Lucy donde-Dije siendo agarrado por Scarlet.

-Natsu Hace una semana recibimos, no Lucy recibió una carta donde decía que estabas gravemente herido….entonces-dijo Gray pero calló yo solo abrí grandes los ojos.

-Lucy… estaba preocupada así que intento ir a el pueblo donde tenías una misión-dijo Mirajane limpiándose las lágrimas- Pero le dijimos que no fuera pues por su condición no podría…-pero la tristeza se volvió a apoderar de ella.

Mi cerebro no carburaba Lucy me fue a buscar pero que está pasando, me decía a mí mismo entonces Erza hablo.

-Natsu intentamos detenerla pero, Lucy fue necia y en un descuido se nos escapó entonces-de repente Erza se calló.

-Que pasó Erza-dije agarrándola de los hombros-Que paso, maldición donde está Lucy, Donde…-dije desesperado demonios este sentimiento me estaba matando en eso Gray se acercó y dijo.

-Natsu debes ser fuerte Lucy, Lucy…-dije apretando los dientes.

-Lucy que por dios digan algo-dije en eso Erza hablo.

-Lucy ella ya no volverá-dije Scarlet entonces mi corazón se paró-Natsu ella está….muerta.

-Que…-dije en un susurro entonces en mi mente apareció el rostro de mi linda Lucy, su sonrisa, su aroma, sus labios, su cuerpo, no podía ser cierto mi Lucy-Muerta…-dije cayendo al suelo de rodilla.

-Muerta-

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció mala triste, buena, sigo, lo que haré de ahora en adelante será relatar como Natsu criara a su hijo y quizás la vida le recompense por eso así que ustedes digan lectores le seguimos o no :3 también esto tendrá Humor y Drama y romance así que digan...<p>

Espero sus reveiws


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu que hará tras saber la verdad...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

-Que-dijo Natsu todavía en Shock-Muerta…. Mi Lucy muerta- y calló de rodillas y empezó a reír como un demente-Deja de bromear Erza, vamos-y se paró y empezó a gritar-Lucy… por dios sal Lucy, sal…

-Natsu debes ser fuerte ya que…. Tú bebe te necesita-dijo Erza mirando triste al chico, Natsu se exalto a oír eso y Erza continuo- Cuando Lucy se fue, unos tres días después llego un tipo, con un bebe en los brazos, al parecer era tu hijo, y pues él nos dijo que Lucy había tenido un accidente…-dijo Erza deteniéndose.

-Según lo que dijo el hombre…. Lucy se quemó con una explosión que hubo y pues…. Después de dar a luz falleció, de hecho el trajo el cuerpo en ataúd dijo que era tan espantoso como había quedado Lucy que la puso en el ataúd y la trajo así al gremio, nadie volvió a destapar su ataúd-dijo Gray agachando la cabeza.

-Natsu, la bebe está en estos momentos en observación pero al parecer podrá salir maña…-Pero Scarlet no continuo pues el peli rosa hablo.

-No me importa-dijo poniéndose de pie- Ese monstruo mató a Lucy, si no hubiera nacido quizás Lucy pudo a ver vivido-dijo mostrando una sonrisa macabra-Era mejor que el muriera que Lucy…-de repente todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Natsu fue abofeteado por Erza que soltó lágrimas y calló al suelo.

-Natsu-dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos, Erza lo levanto de la bufanda y lo miró furiosa.

-Repítelo Natsu-dijo alzando al Dragón Slayer-Dije que lo repitas- entonces lanzó a Natsu a una de las mesas-Es tu hija tu bebe, estúpido, piensas que esa criatura tuvo la culpa, que te pasa imbécil eh contéstame…maldito cobarde echándole la culpa a un inocente.

-ENTONCES DIME PORQUE LUCY ESTÁ MUERTA EH-grito furioso Natsu- Si ella no hubiera dado a luz quizás no hubiera…-

-Natsu Lucy estaba grave a parte ella fue la que quiso tener al bebe, ella fue la que lo decidió-dijo Gray agachando la cabeza.

-Cállense y déjenme tranquilo-dijo parándose de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta-No quiero ver a ese niño-Y diciendo esto salió del gremio.

Todos se quedaron callados ya nadie lloraba, solo se sentían miserables-Debimos detener a Lu-chan no debimos dejarla sola-dijo Levy limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Natsu que va ser, su bebe-dijo Mira siendo interrumpida por Gray.

-Maldita Flama, pero va a ver-diciendo esto Gray salió detrás de Natsu, Erza miro al vacío y suspiro soltando una lagrima.

-Lucy como se te ocurrió irte ahora-dijo entonces entro un trabajador del hospital.

-Disculpe pero vengo a avisar que la bebe Dragneel la pueden ir a recoger hoy ya está mejor-dijo el hombre Erza se acercó.

-Yo soy su tía puedo ir a recogerla-dijo Scarlet y el hombre asintió-Ahora regreso con la pequeña- y se fue detrás del hombre.

Mientras tanto Gray buscaba a Natsu desesperado, cuando lo vio en el rio con la cabeza agachada y se acercó a él y lo miró e hizo una mueca.

-Natsu-grito Gray golpeándolo con el pie haciendo que Natsu cayera a la orilla del rio.

-Que haces maldito-dijo furioso, sus ojos demostraban odio y coraje Gray sonrió y dijo.

-Ven aquí maldita flama, arreglemos lo que teníamos pendiente-dijo Gray en eso Natsu ataco golpeándolo en el estómago Gray hizo una mueca de dolor- Así que vamos en serio.

Y así los dos empezaron a pelear, Natsu golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Gray como este le devolvía a la misma fuerza siguieron así hasta que los dos estaban exhaustos y cayeron a la orilla del rió nadie decía nada hasta Gray dijo.

-Espero que golpearme haya sacado un poco tu furia-

-Gray Lucy está-

-Natsu debes ser fuerte, sabes todo el gremio nos sentimos culpables, por eso lo siento, yo era su amigo y aun así-

-Si él bebe no hubiera nacido entonces-dijo Natsu cuando una lagrima salió de sus ojos, Gray se enojó y se paró con dificultad y agarro a Natsu de la bufanda.

-Mírate que dices tarado, piensa no es la culpa del bebe, Lucy… Lucy fue fuerte quería tener ese bebe-hizo una pausa y siguió-Que diría Lucy al oírte decir eso eh, creo que se pondría triste no, acaso no estabas feliz por tu bebe, porque serían padres, eh, se que te duele Natsu pero sigue vivo no, y tú bebe igual, sé que será difícil para ti pero sal adelante.

-Gray-

-Acaso ese bebe no es el fruto del amor de tú y Lucy, entonces cuídalo, amalo, quiérelo, protégelo como lo hubiera hecho Lucy, ya que tú bebe es una parte de ella, no dejes que ese bebe crezca solo como un…. Huérfano, No dejes que ese bebe crezca sin padre-cuando Gray dijo esto Natsu sintió como si le hubieran clavado una espada en el pecho, entonces Gray se levantó y se fue dejando al Dragón Slayer solo.

POV NATSU.

"Huérfano" esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, que rayos me pasó.

-Lucy-dije en un susurro golpeando el piso- Lucy tú bebe y el mío yo…-dije temblando entonces me levante como pude y me dirigí a la iglesia, entonces me encontré con la tumba de mi Lucy, su año de nacimiento y su año de muerte, no lo soporte y caí en su tumba golpeándola.

-Lucy, Lucy porque…. tonta porque-dije temblando entonces grite-LUCY…

Este dolor era insoportable, ya no podría verla y sentirla, oír su risa, sus quejas, sus caricias, sus besos nada ella se había ido de mí, entonces quise morir estar a su lado, irnos los dos aquel lugar donde seriamos por la eternidad felices.

"Tu bebe no dejes que no tenga padre" oí una voz que me dijo eso y abrí los ojos, y mire al cielo que empezaba a despejarse, en eso recordé, Lucy cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada su cara se iluminaba de la emoción, como escogimos las cosas del bebe, sus quejas, sus antojos, sus cambios de humor, y cuando él bebe pateaba su panza, Mi Lucy "Natsu, este bebe es producto de nuestro amor" recordé cuando ella me dijo esas palabras.

-Es producto de nuestro amor-dije parándome de la tumba- La prueba que nos amamos, la prueba que ella era mía y yo de ella, es el fruto de nuestro amor- dije golpeándome con el puño-Como pude decir esas palabras, él bebe no tiene la culpa, Lucy-dije ancándome y tocando la fría tumba de mi esposa.

-Lucy perdóname, donde quieras que estés-dije mirando al cielo que se despejaba ya- No te preocupes cuidare a nuestro bebe, te lo prometo él es la prueba de que estuviste viva y me amaste, y yo a ti, Lucy te amo, y a nuestro bebe-Y diciendo esto me aleje de la tumba y sonreí- Él es una parte de ti Lucy…

FIN DEL POV.

En el gremio todos estaban en una mesa viendo al bebe Levy lo veía y sonreía.

-Se parece a Lu-chan-dijo soltando de nuevo lágrimas.

-Que haremos si Natsu no reacciona-dijo Erza quien sostenía al bebe.

-Tranquila sé que Salamander tomará la mejor decisión-dijo Gajeel recargado en un pilar.

-Aparte-dijo Erza mirando a Gray quien se estaba poniendo hielo- No crees que te pasaste-

-No debía reaccionar ya que si no acepta al bebe-dijo Gray sonriendo-Yo lo cuidare.

-Ja como no-dijo Mirajane poniendo una cara macabra-Si alguien aquí debería cuidar al bebe debo ser yo quien mejor que yo para hacerlo.

-Claro que no-dijo Bizca mirándolos a todos- Yo debería cuidarlo, ya que tengo experiencia en ser madre y aparte todos ustedes la malacostumbrarían.

-Azsuka quiere un hermano-dijo la peli negra sonriendo.

-Nada de eso cuidar bebes es de hombres, yo la cuidare-dijo Elfman.

-Claro que no, es el hijo de Lu-chan así que yo la cuidare-dijo Levy entonces todos empezaron a pelear.

-Yo la cuidare-

-No yo-

.No yo-

-Quien cuidara a quien-dijo de repente una voz haciendo que el gremio se quedara callado-No decidan sobre el destino de mi bebe, oyeron él es mío.

-NATSU-gritaron todos al ver al Dragón Slayer sonriendo.

-Vaya flamita, te sientes mejor tu cabeza está más fría-dijo Gray quien sostenía a Elfman.

-Gracias Gray, me hiciste pensar mejor las cosas-dijo Natsu bajando la cabeza y la alzo de nuevo-Bueno denme a mi bebe.

Todos miraron a Erza cuando esta dijo-Ni de coña-

-Que dijiste-dijo Natsu furioso.

-Tú la negaste primero-dijo Erza abrazando el pequeño bulto contra ella-A parte la llamaste monstruo y maldito creo que es mejor que se quede conmigo.-

-Erza deja de jugar y dáselo-dijo Gray susurrando.

-Quieres pelear acaso-dijo Erza poniendo una cara temible a lo que Gray solo se calló.

-Erza dámelo él es mi bebe, es la prueba de mi amor por Lucy y de ella, es mi bebe así que dámelo-dijo Natsu gritándole a Scarlet- SI tanto quieres un bebe haz el tuyo..

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y se alejaron de ellos, Natsu se tapó la boca de inmediato pero miró que Scarlet se puso roja como un tomate.

-TTTUUU ESTUUPÍIIDDOOO YO NOOO-decía balbuceando Scarlet en eso Mira se acercó y le quitó al bebe.

-Bueno creo que estará en shock por un rato-y diciendo esto se acercó a Natsu-Mira Bebe él es tú papi-Diciendo esto mira extendió al bebe Natsu se puso tenso al cargarla, entonces cuando vio su rostro se quedó estático.

Tenía un mechón rubio como el cabello de Lucy y entre que abría los ojos estos eran como los suyos de color jade Natsu se sintió feliz, y cuando olio su aroma.

-Su aroma es como la de Lucy pero es diferente-dijo tratando de cargar bien al bebe, Mira le sonrió y dijo.

-Felicidades es una niña-dijo al momento que la bebe estornudaba lo que a todos les dio un ataque de ternura, Natsu no lo podía creer era aquella pequeña criatura fruto del amor de él y Lucy.

-Sabes de quien es el otro aroma-dijo Wendy acercándose a Natsu.

-De quien-dijo Natsu confundido.

-Es tuya es una combinación del aroma de Lucy y tuya-Esa es la bebe que ustedes trajeron al mundo Natsu-san.

Natsu miró de nuevo a su bebe, "Tan frágil, tan pequeño, tan inocente, mi bebe…. La prueba de que Lucy estuvo conmigo y lo seguirá estando" pensó Dragneel entonces con cuidado abrazo a su bebe.

-Gracias-dijo a lo que los demás mostraron una sonrisa, Happy se acercó al hombro de Natsu y vio a la bebe.

-Hola creo que tú y yo seremos hermanos-dijo el gatito azul causando la risas de todos en eso apareció el maestro y todos se quedaron callados.

-Natsu has vuelto-dijo mirando al Dragón Slayer cargando a la bebe- Bien ven conmigo-y diciendo esto el maestro subió al segundo piso seguido por Natsu.

Entraron en una de las habitaciones, el maestro vio a Natsu y le dijo que pusiera a la bebe en la cama, Natsu lo hizo con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su bebe y se sentó en una silla.

-Natsu lo siento-dijo rompiendo el silencio-Lucy para mí fue como una hija pero… no puede salvarla lo siento-

-Maestro está bien, Lucy se preocupó por mí-dijo Natsu bajando la cabeza-Yo…. Solo no podía- dijo tapándose la boca, el maestro lo vio- Perdón es que yo…

-Tranquilo-dijo acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro- Llora Natsu, no lo has hecho verdad desde que llegaste, llora esta noche pero después no lo vuelvas a ser, él hombre debe ser fuerte y más tú que tiene una vida en tus manos, a tu hija que te necesitara así que desahógate está noche llora todo lo que quieras.

-Viejo…-entonces Natsu no pudo más y soltó en llanto-Lucy mi Lucy…- y Natsu lloro lo más que pudo, el maestro le tocaba el hombro y bajo la mirada mientras el Dragón Slayer sacaba su rabia e impotencia y su tristeza esa noche Natsu lloro la pérdida de su maga celestial pero jamás lo volvería hacer, ya que su hija no lo podía ver débil y triste…

-Lucy-dijo en un susurro aun con las lágrimas en las mejillas.

* * *

><p>Natsu: Happy la bebe no deja de llorar...<p>

Happy: Natsu que hacemos...

Natsu: No tendrá hambre...

Happy: Aye... quieres pescado...waaaa empezó a llorar más fuerte ToT

Natsu: Bebe no llores...

Happy: Natsu deberías ponerle un nombre decirle bebe no es lo mejor.

Natsu: Ya se tú nombre será...

Descubranlo en el su¿siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Sección de respuestas de los comentario y preguntas...

Guest: Respuesta de la pregunta uno. y a la dos y a la tres sigue el fic pero tranquilo Natsu no se enamorara de ninguna otra mortal, y no han no puedo morir.

Natachan13 : Tranquila lo seguire hasta el final...

nansteph14 : En primera no se quedara con Lissana (dios soy fanatica del nalu) y gracias por tú comentario y si verás que las cosas darán un giro muy radical así que leelo hasta el final UwU...

AnikaSukino 5d: Si lo se soy malvada *Risa macabra* jejeje gracias por tú comentario y pues como arriba la historia tendrá un giro radical así que estate al pendiente ya que ese giro ´puede ser en el capitul quizás en el 5 n.n

Kizoku Dragneel: Gracias por tú comentario jejeje si lo se lo de Lucy me puse a llorar como una vil nenita cuando lo escribía pero créeme si no era así no habría historia que contar y estate al pendiente te puedo sorprender cuando avance el fic...

Bueno Kaede acaba de responder a los comentario :3 así que empecemos de una vez con este fic ...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

Natsu y la bebe se quedaron toda una semana en el gremio, sin embargo Natsu decidió que era mejor irse.

-Nos vemos-dijo el peli rosa despidiéndose.

-Seguro Natsu, si necesitas algo solo dinos vale, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos mientras la bebe este chica, y trata de no sacarla hasta que tenga como tres semanas ya que el clima puede enfermarla-dijo Mirajane quien cargaba a la bebe dormida.

-Gracias Mira-entonces Mira le paso a la bebe a Natsu quien la cargaba perfectamente con un brazo este se ponía nervioso-Vaya está muy chiquita-

-Claro, Natsu tiene una semana de nacida, escucha cuídala bien ok-dijo Mira cerrándole un ojo, Natsu asintió y salió del gremio junto con Happy, Erza lo vio alejarse y sonrió.

-Y ahí va el nuevo papá de Fairy Tail-

-Oigan están seguros de dejarle la bebe a Natsu-dijo preocupada la Cana.

-Claro porque lo dices-dijo Gray confundido.

-Bueno es que hablamos de Natsu, quien destruye media ciudad entera cuando sale de misión-dijo divertida Cana en eso todos se quedaron callados, Erza se quedó blanca y empezó a correr pero fue sostenida por Mira.

-Vamos Erza no vayas por la bebe, hay que dejar que Natsu aprenda, aunque-dijo Mira preocupada-De vez en cuando hay que pasar a verlo a su casa- Y así todos asintieron en el gremio.

Natsu y Happy llegaron a su casa la cual estaba tal y como cuando se fueron, Natsu se dirigió a su cuarto y al abrirlo el olor de Lucy lo inundo lo cual hizo que agachara la cabeza.

-Natsu estás bien-dijo preocupado Happy al mirar a su amigo, en eso Natsu vio a su hija y sonrió y alzo la cabeza.

-Claro solo es que pensé en algo-dijo Natsu poniendo delicadamente a la bebe en la cama, miro el tocador y vio las notas de Lucy pero decidió guardarlas y dejo todas las cosas de Lucy como estaban al igual que su ropa y maquillaje.

-Esto, Natsu que te parece cenar pescado-dijo Happy entonces Natsu le sonrió y asintió.

-Vamos-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Oye que pasa con la bebe-dijo Happy deteniéndose en la puerta.

-O cierto-se regresó el peli rosa, poniendo a los lados de la bebe unas almohadas y le dio un beso en la frente- Está dormida no creo que despierte- Happy asintió y salieron de la habitación.

(7 Horas después)

-Natsu la bebe no deja de llorar-dijo Happy con sus ojos en remolino.

-Que hacemos, bebe que tienes-decía Natsu mientras la bebe lloraba más fuerte, ya eran las tres de la mañana y la bebe no dejaba de llorar-Princesa, deja de llorar vale sí.

-Que quieres presentarme a un chico-dijo Natsu pero entonces se molestó y dijo- Escucha bien hija, los hombres son como lobos, son malos, solo papá es bueno solo él no te acerques a nadie que no sea papá.

-Natsu acaso eres celoso-dijo Happy con una gotita de sudor.

Bebe: Waaa nyyaaa cujaaa aaahhh (Llanto de la bebe)

-Natsu no tendrá hambre-dijo Happy mirando a Natsu.

-Eso debe ser-dijo con una sonrisa el Dragón Slayer, en eso Happy acerco un pescado.

-Quieres un pescado-dijo Happy lo que provoco que la bebe llorara más duró-Natsu no para de llorar, tengo sueño-empezó a llorar Happy.

-Quieres fruta-dijo Natsu trayendo una tonelada de fruta- Carne, sushi, pastel, tamales, tortillas- dijo pero esto no hizo que la bebe parara de llorar, Natsu la cargo y la empezó a arrullar-Entonces que comen los bebes-

-Natsu ya sé porque no vamos con Bisca, ella debe de saber-dijo Happy.

-Pero yo…- pero Natsu vio que la bebe no paraba de llorar y entonces, puso la cobijita rosa enrollando a la niña y le puso su gorrita y la tapó bien y salió corriendo de la casa.

-QUIEN ES-dijo Bisca abriendo de golpe la puerta-Natsu que estás- pero no termino pues Natsu empezó a llorar.

-La bebe no para de llorar, Bisca ayúdame no sé qué comen los bebes- Bisca le quito a la niña y los paso adentro, entonces saco una leche en polvo y un biberón, poniendo a la niña en el sillón, quien no dejaba de llorar.

-Bien Natsu mira bien-dijo Bisca poniendo agua en una olla- Lo primero debes calentar el agua entendido- Natsu asintió como un niño pequeño, entonces prendió su mano dispuesto a calentar el agua-Pero no así tonto-le grito Bisca y puso la olla en la estufa-debes calentarla en la estufa-

-Oh ya veo-dijo Natsu sonriendo-Bisca acerco la leche en polvo y se la mostro-Los bebes por lo regular toman la leche materna, pero en este caso tu bebe tomara leche en polvo debe ser especial para recién nacido cuando sea más grande debes cambiarla apréndetelo son solo 3 cucharadas solo tres que no se te olviden, y las pones en la mamila- diciendo esto Bisca puso las cucharadas en la mamila- después-dijo sacando la olla de la estufa- No dejes calentando mucho el agua, ya que la bebe no puede tomar muy caliente el agua de acuerdo, le podría hacer daño- entonces vacío el agua en el biberón agitándola-Recuerda no deben quedar grumos en la mamila, bien está lista- dijo poniendo una gota de la leche en su mano- Para tomar la temperatura te pones un poco de la leche en tú mano así veras si está muy caliente o no-

Bisca le dio el biberón a Natsu y lo acerco al bebe- Dale la leche- Natsu se puso nervios y le dio el biberón a la bebe aun acostada ocasionando que está tosiera.

-NO SEAS BESTIA ASÍ LA VAS A AHOGAR-dijo Bisca arrebatándole el biberón a Natsu, y cargo a la bebe y le dio el biberón- Debes cargarla y le das el biberón con la otra mano-

Natsu vio cómo su bebe empezaba a calmarse y empezó a comer- Vaya está más calmada-dijo sonriendo.

-Así es los bebes comen regularmente d veces cada 24 horas, debes dejarla dormir todo lo que ella quiera, cuando se despierte debes darle de comer- y diciendo esto Bisca le paso la bebe a Natsu.

POV Natsu.

Le empecé a dar de comer a mi bebe, era extraño ya que yo debía ayudarla a comer, aunque me inundo una gran felicidad-Es la primera vez que le doy de comer-dije sonriendo, cuando mi bebe termino de comer, sus ojitos me vieron y una leve sonrisa hizo mostrando sus encías.

-Bien ahora debes hacerla eructar para que saque el aire-me dijo Bisca yo solo asentí y puse a la bebe enfrente de mi cara.

-Mira bebe así se eructa-dije eructando, cuando Happy se acercó.

-Así bebe- y el también volvió a eructar pero al parecer la bebe no nos entendía, en eso Bisca me quito a la bebe.

-Natsu así no es-dijo poniendo a la bebe contra su pecho y empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda- Así debe ser-dijo cuándo la bebe echo un pequeño y divertido eructo.

-Vaya es lista-dije parándome feliz-Se parece a su papá- Bisca dio un suspiro y entonces me dio de nuevo a la bebe- Ves nena yo soy tú papá y ahora sé cómo debo darte de comer-dije abrazando con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo.

FIN DEL POV.

Bisca miraba divertida al Dragón Slayer cuando le susurro a Happy.

-Oye no se supone que Lucy y Natsu habían ido a las pláticas de cómo cuidar a su bebe-

-Así es pero-dijo Happy con una gotita de sudor y le susurro a Bisca-Cada vez que iban Natsu se quedaba dormido y Lucy se daba cuenta hasta que terminaba la plática- Bisca tenía una gotita de sudor y miró al Dragón Slayer quien arrullaba de nuevo a su bebe.

-La verdad no me sorprende-dijo poniendo una sonrisa- Espero que aprenda rápido.

-Gracias Bisca-dijo Natsu-Ahora ya se lo que debo hacer-

-De nada cuando tengas alguna duda ven te ayudare en lo que pueda-le dijo Bisca y Natsu sonrió y se marchó junto con Happy, Bisca miro al cielo lleno de estrellas y dijo-Lucy debes estar orgullosa, Natsu está madurando.

(Tres semanas después)

-Creo que Natsu se lo tomó muy en serio lo de no sacar a la bebe-dijo Mira quien limpiaba unos platos.

-Si la flamita debe estar muy atento de la bebe-dijo gray quien no tenía ropa.

-Me alegro que Natsu este cuidando tanto de la bebe-dijo Levy leyendo un libro, en eso se oyó la puerta y entraron Happy quien traía la carriola y Natsu quien cargaba a la bebe en una mantita amarilla pero los dos amigos estaban con grandes ojeras.

-Hola…-dijeron los dos con los ánimos por el suelo, los tres magos los miraron preocupados cuando Natsu se acercó a la barra y suspiro.

-Vaya cabeza de lava te está acabando eh-dijo Gray esperando que Natsu lo atacara con un puño de fuego pero este solo dijo.

-No quiero pelear princesa de hielo-dijo abrazando más a la bebe.

-Que pasa Natsu-dijo Mira preocupada, Natsu alzo la cabeza haciendo ver las enormes ojeras que traía.

-Ella no quiero dormirse sola, incluso si la tengo en los brazos empieza a llorar-dijo parándose de la silla-Observa- y Natsu coloco a la bebe en la carriola todos miraron a la bebe que en segundos empezó a llorar-Ves no me ha dejado descansar estas últimas semanas- dijo Natsu suspirando.

Mira observo a la pequeña y sonrió-Haz intentado ponerla en tu pecho y agarrarla con una cobija- Natsu contesto desanimado.-Y eso para que-

Mirajane se acercó a la bebe y la puso en el pecho descubierto de Natsu entonces esta dejo de llorar sus manitas rozaron el pecho de Natsu este sonrió y se sorprendió- Usualmente debería estar de nuevo llorando-

-Aye-dijo un desanimado Happy, Mirajane sonrió y dijo.

-A lo mejor tiene frío-dijo Mira observando a Natsu-Oh miedo, sabes cuándo un bebe está recién nacido lo recomendable es que los papas los pongan en sus pechos, ya que ellos aprenden a reconocer los latidos del corazón de sus padres y así les das seguridad.

Natsu vio a la bebe y en un rápido movimiento se quitó su bufanda y enrollo a la bebe en su pecho-Bien desde ahora mi princesa no estará en una cuna o en un carriola-

-Aye sr-dijo Happy ocasionando la risa del gremio.

-Pero Natsu-dijo Levy acercándose al dragón Slayer-La sigues llamando bebe no piensas ponerle un nombre-

-O eso no lo había pensado-dijo Natsu poniendo una cara de confundido.

-Natsu que te parece si ya la bautizas-dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Y eso para que-dijo Natsu.

-Bueno es para que le den la bendición y quede ya su nombre- le explico la albina.

Natsu sonrió y asintió-Bien Mira podrías organizar eso del bautizo la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo se hacen esas cosas y aparte-dijo abrazando a la bebe-Ya no quiero que la bebe llore.

Mira asintió entonces salió rumbo a la iglesia, en eso Erza se acercó sonrojada a Natsu.

-Oooyee Naaatssuuu-

-Que pasa Erza-volteo a verla el Dragón Slayer.

-Yoo bueno yooo, quería saber si me dejarías….ser…..la….madrina de la niña-termino de decir Scarlet, Natsu la miro y sonrió.

-Claro Erza, puedes ser la madrina-

-Gracias-dijo Erza poniendo una sonrisa, en eso Gray se acercó y dijo.

-Bien flamitas déjame ser el padrino-Natsu lo vio y alzo una ceja-Que vamos no seas así.

-Está bien, solo que no te desnudes cuando ella este grande-dijo señalando.

-Cuando fue que-dijo Exaltado Fullbuster.

-Vaya Erza me gano bueno-dijo Levy acercándose a Natsu-Natsu déjame que yo le compre la medalla vale, eso también me convierte en su madrina-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

-Claro Levy- dijo Natsu en eso todos los del gremio rodearon al mago de fuego diciéndole que ellos ayudarían con la fiesta, el pastel, los arreglos el vestido de la bebe, sus zapatitos Natsu sintió felicidad y sonrió.

-Gracias chicos en serio-dijo mirándolos a todos-Son la mejor familia que pude a ver deseado-Todos sonrieron y festejaron, en eso la bebe estornudo y sonrió levemente.

-Kawaaiiii-Se oyó el grito del gremio.

-Ves mocoso todos te están apoyando-dije el maestro observando la hermosa escena desde el segundo piso y grito-Bien celebremos el bautizo de mi nietecita- a lo que todos gritaron con un Aye.

(Un mes y medio después)

POV NATSU.

Mirajane dijo que el bautizo sería dentro de un mes y medio, y ya se había pasado tan rápido ese mes.

-Natsu ella quiere comer-me dijo Happy quien miraba a mi nena la cual cargaba, ahora ella ya podía abrir sus ojitos color jade, quien tenía su pequeña manita en mi dedo apretándolo.

-Si lo siento-dije dándole la mamila, cuando toco su boquita ella empezó a tomarla me encanta verla comer, su cabello estaba ya creciendo haciendo notar sus hermosos mechones rubios, aunque aún le ponía sus gorritas aquellas que mi Lucy había comprado, por alguna extraño razón ella creía que iba a ser niño así que había comprado ropa de niño, lo cual yo debí volver a comprar ropa de niña.

-Cierto Natsu Laxus dijo que fuéramos a ver lo del vestido de la bebe-dijo Happy comiendo su pescado-Y que le dijéramos cual querías-

-Ya veo-dije terminando de darle de comer a la nena, por alguna extraña razón Laxus se ofreció a comprar el vestido de la bebe, la puse en mi pecho para hacerla eructar- Bien vamos-dije dirigiéndome al cuarto, la bebe desde que vino a esta casa se ha dormido conmigo, no me ha gustado dejarla en su cuna, siento que cuando abra los ojos ya no este, la cambie poniéndole una camiseta de manga larga aunque debía tener cuidado ya que su cuerpecito aún era muy frágil, y le puse un vestidito azul cielo y sus calcetas blancas y sus zapatitos y por supuesto su gorrita, arregle su pañalera.

-Bien vamos Happy-dije poniendo en mi pecho a mí princesa que ahora ya no estaba descubierto pues me había cambiado de ropa, y la sujete con un rebozo ya que como ya estaba un poco más grande ya no la podía sujetar con la bufanda, y los tres salimos a la ciudad.

-Qué le parece este señor-me dijo la mujer enseñándome el vestido del aparador, yo fruncí la ceja pero no me convencía.

-Natsu es el décimo vestido que te enseñan-me dijo Happy divertido.

-Ya lo sé pero ninguno me gusta-dije mirando a la bebe- Ella debe verse bonita, es un día especial-

-Bien en ese caso-dijo la señora entrando a un cuarto y sacando de una caja blanca un vestido- Y este le quedara hermoso a su nena- dijo mirando a la bebe que dormía mire el vestido y sonreí.

-Vaya pensé que nunca te decidirías- me dijo Happy volando.

-Vamos Happy, debes de reconocer que el último fue muy bonito-dije sonriendo, a lo que Happy asintió en eso pasamos por una librería.

-Ven Happy debo buscar un libro- Y así los dos entramos a la librería.

Fin del POV.

POV ERZA.

Estaba caminado rumbo al gremio, ya que debía pensar sobre que debía ponerme para la fiesta y todo eso, en eso entre a la librería buscaba algo con que distraerme.

-Vaya no hay nada bueno-dije mirando en los estantes, en eso oí una voz familiar y me asome eran Natsu y Happy junto con mi futura ahijada Natsu estaba muy atento leyendo un libro mientras Happy revisaba otro, me acerque con cuidado y cuando vi lo que Natsu estaba leyendo me sorprendí.

-Ah así que estas aprendiendo a peinar eh-dije ocasionando que Natsu se volteara todo sonrojado y Happy se apartó del libro.

-No es esto bueeeenooo….verasss- decía tartamudeando Natsu en eso moví la cabeza, Natsu se agacho procurando que la bebe no despertara-Es solo que miraba eso ya que, cuando a la bebe le crezca el cabello quiero peinarla, que eso es malo…-dijo aun sonrojado.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo nada-dije mirando con una sonrisa a Natsu- Me alegro que estés tratando de hacer todo eso por tu hija-

Natsu solo volteo la cabeza, después de eso le pedí que me dejara a la bebe y nos fuimos al gremio, ya que debíamos saber lo del bautizo que era mañana, Natsu se fue con Laxus a decirle sobre el vestido, aunque a todos se nos hizo raro que Laxus, pidiera comprarle el vestido a mi ahijada, estaba cargándola y haciéndole caras para que riera.

-Esta niña va ser muy sonriente-dije mientras ella daba pequeñas sonrisas mostrando un pequeño diente que estaba saliendo en eso oí un disparo y una luz-Que pasa-dije abrazando a la bebe.

-Perdón Erza-dijo Levy sonriendo con una cámara- Es solo que la bebe estaba riendo y quería sacarle una foto, se ve realmente lindaaaaa…-dijo Levy agarrando las mejillas de mi ahijada, yo solo sonreí.

-Por cierto-dije mirando en todo el gremio-Has visto a Juvia desde hace unos días no la veo.

-No aunque es extraño en estos momentos debería estar de pegajosa con Gray-dijo Levy mirando a peli negro

FIN DEL POV.

Y así llego el día del bautizo, todos estaban en la iglesia esperando a Natsu, Erza y Gray quien traerían a la niña, todos estaban felices y alegres.

-Creo que Natsu debe estarla poniendo guapa-dijo Mira sonriendo, traía un vestido color vino escotado.

-Cierto recuerda es el bautizo de mi nieta debe ser especial-dijo el maestro quien traía un traje café.

-O ya vienen-dijo Wendy quien traía un vestido azul y su cabello tenía una diadema del mismo color.

Todos miraron a los magos Natsu traía un traje negro al igual que Gray (Milagro que venía vestido) y Erza tenía un vestido color rojo y su cabello recogido y en los brazos traía a la bebe, quien su vestido blanco era hermoso, tenía incrustaciones de perlas y en el bordado tenia flores y al final del vestido tenía un holanes, tenía mangas cortas, y en su cabecita traía una cinta blanca que dejaba ver sus mechones rubios.

-Los siento es que Erza estaba cambiando a la bebe-dijo Natsu llegando con todos.

-Eso que significa Natsu, acaso no puedo vestir a mi ahijada para que se vea linda-dijo Erza con una aura negra lo cual Natsu se exalto.

-Vamos dejen de pelear-dijo Gary mirando a los dos magos, en eso salió el padre y los dirigió adentro de la iglesia.

Y empezó la misa, el padre daba la bendición a todos, en eso todos pasaron al frente donde se le pondría el agua a la bebe, Levy paso primero a que pusieran agua bendita a la cadena en eso se la puso a la bebe, era una pequeña cruz de oro, después los padrinos que eran Erza y Gray dieron algunas palabras hasta que llegó la hora de que le pusieran el nombre a la bebe.

-Bien-dijo el padre tomando la concha con el agua-Como se llamara-

Todos voltearon a ver a Natsu quien sonrió y dijo viendo a su nena en los brazos de Erza.

-Ella se llamara…..Layla-dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos- En honor de la madre de Lucy….

Todos sonrieron y en eso el padre asintió y Erza acerco a la bebe quien dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos color jade y mordía sus manitas, cuando el padre empezó a derramar el agua en la cabecita de esta.

-Yo te bautizo y te doy el nombre de Layla Dragneel-termino de decir el padre cuando el agua se había terminado y así la ceremonia se había terminado…

* * *

><p>Happy: Que bonito no crees, Layla eres la bebe más bonita Aye…<p>

Natsu: Así es mi bebe se llama Layla y es hermosa… Espera Gray acaso quieres que mi nena deje de ser la favorita del gremio, porque te adelantaste eh tonto exhibicionista…

Happy: Natsu la bebe no deja de decir, ta, to, da, creo que nunca va poder hablar…

Natsu: Layla di papa, papa…

Layla: (mirando a Natsu y dice señalándolo) to….

Espero sus reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

Y Kaede esta de buen humor hoy es día de 2x1 dos episodios en un solo día *aplausos*

espero más comentarios y así me animo más y subo dos capítulos por semana o quizás más pronto...

Empecemos..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>_

Cuando llegaron al gremio todo estaba listo, el gremio estaba adornado con muchas flores, en el centro había un letrero que decía "felicidades Layla", la comida estaba lista al igual que el pastel, y empezó la fiesta, como siempre Fairy Tail era ruidoso, Layla estuvo despierta toda la fiesta lo cual Natsu se le hizo raro, pero este aprovecho para hablar con los demás y divertirse ya que Layla era cargada por todas las mujeres del gremio que se morían de ternura al ver a la bebe morderse sus manitas o cuando sonreía o bostezaba.

-Pido un brindis ipp por la nueva mini-integrante del gremio-dijo Cana quien estaba ya borracha-Salud.

-Salud-Se oyó decir a todo el gremio, y así se la pasaron hasta la noche hasta que llegó la hora de cortar el pastel.

-Bien es hora, pero antes-dijo Erza dándole la bebe a Gray y se acercó a Natsu con el micrófono-Unas palabras del padre-

-QUE-grito Natsu tratando de escapar.

-Vamos Salamander unas palabras por tu dragoncita hihi-dijo Gajeel divertido, Natsu se sonrojo y dijo.

-Bien pues…..Quiero bueno ya saben por ayudarme a que Layla tuviera su fiesta y eso…. Y que la quieran y eso y ya al carajo cortemos el pastel-dijo Natsu tirando el micrófono todos se rieron.

Gray agarro la pequeña mano de la bebe y con el cuchillo partió el pastel todos gritaron de emoción, Mira junto con Kinana empezaron a repartir las rebanadas, Natsu estaba platicando con Lissana, Erza platicaba con Wendy mientras comían el pastel, Gray sostenía a Layla, a quien le embarraba un poco de merengue para que lo probara.

-Vaya querida ahijada sí que eres bonita-dijo abrazando a la bebe en eso se oyó la voz de la maga de agua.

-Gray-sama-dijo la peli azul avergonzada.

-Juvia donde estabas te busque después del bautizo-dijo Gray mirando a la maga de agua quien veía al piso-Pasa algo-dijo Gray sentando en sus rodilla a Layla quien mordía sus manitas.

-Gray-sama Juvia debe decirle algo en privado-dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-Que en privado dímelo aquí es la fiesta de mi ahijada, no debo irme antes que ella dime que es-dijo el peli negro alzando a la bebe, Juvia se sonrojo más y dijo.

-Bueno Juvia debe decirle que…-

-Que dijiste no te oí-dijo Gray.

-Que Juvia es…..-

-Que- dijo Gray acercándose más a la peli azul entonces está grito.

-JUVIA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA GRAY-SAMA-

Lo que había dicho Juvia se escuchó en todo el gremio lo cual todos los que estaban tomando agua o cerveza la escupieron incluido Natsu en eso el gremio se quedó en silencio…

Layla: achuu….

-QUUUEEEEEE-Se oyó el grito del gremio entero.

-Embarazada-dijo Gray con la cara pálida, Juvia asintió avergonzada.

-Le dije que debía ser en privado-

Mira se acercó a Gray y puso una sonrisa pícara- Ara, Ara, Gray así que no has perdido el tiempo eh-

-Gray maldito acaso quieres que mi bebe deje de ser la favorita del gremio-dijo Natsu parándose en la mesa- A quien le dije que hiciera un bebe no fue a ti si no a Erza tú gran…-Pero Natsu no siguió pues Erza le miró con un aura negra.

-N-A-T-S-U- estas muerto-grito Titania mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad para atacar a Natsu, este esquivo su ataque sin embargo golpeo a alguien del gremio y como es Fairy Tail empezaron a pelear.

-Juvia cuantos meses tienes-dijo Levy acercándose a la Loxar.

-tres semanas Levy-san-dijo avergonzada Juvia, en eso Gray se paró de su asiento y dijo.

-Lo siento Juvia debo pensarlo…- y diciendo esto escapo.

-Gray-sama no se vaya-dijo Juvia llorando, en eso Natsu se dio cuenta y grito.

-Gray maldito no te lleves a Layla-dijo el peli rosa saliendo detrás de Gray y Erza igual los perseguía.

-Gray devuelve a mi ahijada-

-Que paso con tú chorote de lo de los huérfanos eh Gray-gritaba Natsu persiguiendo a Gray quien abrazaba a Layla.

-Caya Natsu esto es diferente-dijo Gray corriendo a gran velocidad.

El maestro se quedó viendo la escena y a una Juvia llorando y dijo- Bien salud por la llegada del nuevo bebe jajajaja…

(5 meses después)

POV NATSU.

Gray ese maldito exhibicionista quería que mi Layla ya no fuera la favorita del gremio, desde ese día las mujeres lo han presionado con que debe hacerse responsable y blablablabla, bueno ahora Juvia tiene cuatro meses y ya se le nota la barriga creo que ese será niño, pero lo más importante mi Layla ya come papilla, ahora su cabello ha crecido más ya le puedo hacer sus colitas, sus dientes están empezando a salir lo cual le molesta así que me dijo Bisca que debía ponerle una pomada especial así ya no está molesta.

-Natsu, deja de jugar hay que limpiar bien-me dijo Happy quien limpiaba el polvo del ropero, Layla estaba sentada en su sillita y mordía su chupón y jugaba con sus juguetes.

-Bien ya te oí Happy-dije sacudiendo unas sábanas, después de eso ya era tarde Happy se sentó en el piso jugando con Layla quien ya podía gatear, y sonreí cuando Happy estaba con ella, en eso me dirigí al cuarto pero al mover una caja callo un libro, entonces lo mire y en la portada estaba la firma de Lucy, lo roce con mis dedos aunque ya habían pasado cinco meses aun la sigo amando y la extraño, en eso vi el nombre de la portada del libro y sonreí.

-Lucy tú….- pero Happy interrumpió.

-Natsu hay que irnos Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle deben estarnos esperando para la misión-dijo mi amigo entonces deje el libro en el tocador.

-Bien vamos- en eso vi de nuevo el título del libro- "La princesa y el mago de fuego"-susurre y cerré el cuarto.

Agarre a Layla quien estaba ya lista y agarre sus cosas, por alguna razón a Layla estaba con esa extraña costumbre de morderte las mejillas, aunque supongo que es porque le dan comezón las encías, cuando llegamos Erza me arrebato a Layla y la abrazo.

-Cuidado Erza no la abraces demasiado-dijo Gray ocasionando el enojo de esta.

-Lo dice el chico que va ser papá-dijo Happy sonriendo, Gray se puso como tomate y empezó a tartamudear.

-Cierto porque no te esperaste eh-dije mirando a Gray este se acercó y junto nuestras frentes.

-Dime porque tú no te esperaste eh flamita-

-Ja al menos yo no me comí la torta antes de recreo-dije lo cual Gray no pudo responder así que me reí, Erza nos miró y abrazo a Layla.

-Bien vámonos el tren está por salir-dijo Wendy subiendo al tren en eso recordé que esas cosas me provocan mareo, durante estos cinco meses no había salido de misión ya que debía cuidar a Layla así que los del gremio me ayudaban, pero ahora debía empezar a serlo yo mismo aunque a nadie le pareció.

-Natsu-san quiere que le ponga el hechizo-me dijo Wendy entones yo negué.

-No Wendy debo superarlo yo mismo ya que-mire a Layla quien estaba agarrando el cabello de Erza- Cuando salga de misión con Layla debo vigilarla…- pero entonces el tren empezó a caminar y como siempre me puse enfermo entonces vi como Layla se quedaba dormida Erza y los demás se sorprendieron.

-Vaya veo que ha Layla le afecta-dijo Scarlet mirándome- Tendrá los poderes de un Dragón Slayer...

Y perdí el conocimiento.

Fin del POV.

(10 meses y medio después)

POV MIRAJANE.

Ahora todos están celebrando la boda de Gray y Juvia, después de que Gajeel hablara muy seriamente con Gray (ya se imaginaran como xD) este accedió a casarse con nuestra maga de agua, pero cuando lo decidió Juvia tenía cinco meses de embarazo así que lo propusieron hasta que Juvia diera a luz, Juvia tuvo un niño el cual tiene el cabello negro y al parecer sus ojos azules (definitivamente el hijo de ellos dos) y lo llamaron Yukiteru.

Por otra parte Layla ha crecido muy fuerte y sana, ahora ya sabe gatear bien, algunos en el gremio le damos papilla de manzana y plátano, Natsu empezó a dejarla cuando cumplió los siete meses aunque solo iba a misiones de uno o dos días y volvía corriendo por su pequeña Natsu es demasiado celoso con la pequeña Layla, lo bueno es que Layla se siente bien con todos y se ríe de todos incluyéndome, de repente cuando paso por el parque veo a Happy y Natsu jugando con la niña, Happy se pone de un lado y Natsu del otro y tratan de que la bebe empiece a caminar aunque esta aún sigue gateando, Natsu la ama demasiado adora a su niña, siempre está comprándole cosas, aunque me di cuenta que le compra muchos gorritos los cuales Layla siempre termina quitándose, nunca pensé que Natsu podría convertirse en un gran padre, al principio todos teníamos nuestras dudas pero se ha convertido en un gran padre.

-Que haces Layla-oí la voz de Natsu entonces este cambio de tono a uno burlón-Bien Layla pícalo- En eso voltee y vi a la pequeña quien picaba con su dedo a Yuki.

-Natsu no hagan eso lo van a despertar-dije tratando de quitar a Layla del bebe.

-Vamos Layla quiere jugar-dijo Natsu acercando más a Layla, quien traía una gorrita blanca con un vestido rosa y sus ojos color jade mostraban interés en Yuki.

-Natsu basta…-pero entonces Yuki empezó a llorar- Vamos no llores…-dije arrullando de nuevo a Yuki, en eso Layla al parecer se asustó y empezó a llorar también.

Layla y Yuki: Waaaaa aaahhhh ((Llanto de los bebes)

-Layla vamos no llores princesa, es el mini cubito de hielo vamos-dijo Natsu arrullando a la niña, yo trataba de arrullar a Yuki en eso Juvia empezó a llorar.

-Bebes no arruinen la boda de Juvia-dijo la peli azul empezando a llorar, todos solo suspiramos.

FIN DEL POV.

Ya en el gremio se estaba festejando la boda de Gray y Juvia, todos estaban felices ya que había otro min-integrante en Fairy Tail y estos dos tontos se habían ya confesado su amor.

Juvia tenía a Yuki cargando mientras Gray platicaba con Natsu.

-Oye donde está Layla-dijo Gray mirando por todos lados.

-Oh está con Erza-dijo Natsu tomando de su bebida, Gray sonrió y dijo.

-Vaya veo que ya dejas más fácilmente a mi ahijada-

Natsu se volteó y dijo-Siempre lo eh hecho- En eso se abrieron las puertas del gremio y entro Erza junto con Wendy quienes traían a Layla con una paleta, y se dirigieron a Natsu.

-Que pasa-pregunto Natsu viendo a las dos magas quienes sonreían.

-Natsu ven acá-dijo Erza señalando una esquina del gremio, Natsu obedeció y se acercó todos en el gremio le pusieron atención también Juvia que tenía curiosidad, en eso Erza dejo en medio de los dos a Layla quien seguía chupando su paleta.

-Ahora Natsu estira tus manos y llámala-dijo Erza sonriendo.

POV NATSU.

-Que-dije mirando confundido a Erza, esta me volvió a exigir que lo hiciera así que estire los brazos y empecé a llamar a Layla-Ven Layla aquí con papá- de repente ella volteo y dejo su paleta en el suelo sus ojitos brillaron y sonrió mostrando sus apenas dos dientes que le habían salido y empezó a gatera a mí, pero de repente se quedó parada y empezó a impulsarse con sus manitas y se puso de pie.

Todos estaba atentos aquello, yo sonreí Layla mi pequeña ya se podía parar en eso trato de dar unos pasitos pero no pudo entonces iba a caer cuando corrí a ella y la sostuve, ella alzo su pequeña carita y sonrió yo la abrace en eso se oyó en todo el gremio.

-KAWAIIIII-

Yo solo sonreí y alce a Layla y dije-Ven Layla en una guerrera-todos empezaron a reír y Juvia dijo.

-Solo por esta vez Juvia dejara pasar esto-dijo sonrojada la peli azul abrazando a su pequeño cubito de hielo.

(1 año después)

-Vamos Layla di papá, papá-decía Natsu mirando a su pequeña quien estaba sentada en el parque mirándolo, tenía el cabello suelto y con una diadema tenía un vestidito color miel con unas sandalias-Vamos di Papá.

-Oh di Happy Aye-dijo el neko azul pero la niña solo se rio y dijo.

-To-

-No Layla di Papá o Happy o Hielito vamos, vamos-dijo Natsu mirándola pero Layla empezó a gatear y abrazo a Happy.

-Da, to- dijo Layla mordiendo las mejillas de Happy.

-Creo que no tiene caso quizás más adelante aprenda a hablar-dijo Happy volando alzando a Layla quien se reía y mordía sus manitas, Natsu la cargo y suspiro.

-Creo que tienes razón- y saco la mamila con leche de la bebe quien rápidamente empezó a tomarla.

-Vamos al gremio-dijo Natsu.

Llegando al gremio Layla la pusieron en su andadera, mientras Gary se reía de Natsu.

-Jajaja ves mi ahijada no quiere decirte papá

-Cállate Hielito-dijo Natsu enojado, Mira se rió y dijo.

-Tranquilo Natsu apenas tiene un año apuesto que empezara decir cada cosa más adelante-

Gray se acercó a Layla quien le sonrió y empezó a brincar- Vemos Layla di Gray, Gray vamos es fácil vale.

Layla lo miró sonriendo y dijo saltando y señalándolo-To, to, to-dijo la niña chupando su manita.

-Jajaja eh comprendido que dice to cuando no le agrada alguien-dijo divertido Natsu entonces Gray se acercó enojado.

-Cállate tonta Flama-

-Que dices tarado cubo de hielo- dijo Natsu uniendo su frente con la de Gray y así los dos empezaron a pelear, Mira jalo la andadera de Layla para que no estorbara.

Natsu: Hielo

Gray: Flama

Natsu: Exhibicionista.

Gray: Cabeza de carbón.

Y así los dos empezaron a pelear y decirse de cosas

-Ellos nunca cambian-dijo suspirando Happy, en eso Layla empezó a señalar a Gary y Natsu-To, to, to, da,ta.

De repente todos se callaron al oír a la niña decir.

-Pa….pa…papa-dijo Layla haciendo que Natsu y Gray parar de pelear Mira miró a la niña sonriendo en eso Natsu y Gray se acercaron a Layla Natsu la saco de la andadera y le dijo- Repítelo Layla.

Layla lo señalo y dijo-Papa- Natsu estaba feliz pero entonces Layla dijo-Papa Fla…Flama…

Todos en el gremio empezaron a reír.

-Vaya que cosas-dijo Mira tapándose la boca-Eso es lo que aprenden los niños.

-Natsu ella te ha llamado papá flama-dijo Happy riéndose.

-No Layla solo es papá-dijo Natsu mirando a su hija pero esa siguió repitiendo "Papa flama" Gray se empezó a burlar entonces la niña lo señalo.

-Hielo-dijo Layla ocasionando más risas por parte del gremio.

-No Layla es Gray o padrino-decía desesperado Gray.

-Hielo, papa flama-decía la niña lo que causo la depresión de estos dos.

-Layla me dice papa flama-decía Natsu en la esquina del gremio deprimido.

-Me dice hielo-decía Gray en el mismo estado.

-TODO ES TÚ CULPA-Gritaron los dos señalándose y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, Levy sostenía ahora a Layla y la miró de frente- Layla Lu-chan debe estar feliz.

-Ta…-dijo la niña dejando ver sus dos dientes.

POV NATSU.

Después de que las primeras palabras de mi Layla fueran esas estaba depresivo en la casa.

-Vamos Natsu no te deprimas-me dijo Happy quien jugaba con Layla yo lo mire y rasque mi cabeza.

-Lo se aunque Layla es muy inteligente-dije cargando a mi bebe- Bien Layla vamos a bañarte.

Bañe a Layla junto con Happy y nos fuimos a dormir, Happy dormía en la amaca que tenía a lado de la cama grande, por otro lado Layla dormía a mi lado con su pijama de panda "Se ve tan linda" dije en mi mente, entonces la cerque más a mi abrazándola tratando de no despertarla en eso empecé a recordar todo.

Cuando me entere que Lucy había muerto, como renegué de mi bebe como pude haber deseado que este angelito no naciera, Gray haciéndome entrar en razón, la primera vez que le di de comer, que la cambie, bañe, le compre ropa, le di su papilla, como sonreía, como todos en el gremio la quieren, sonreí y le di un beso en la frente a mi pequeño ser de vida.

-Layla tú me salvaste de la desesperación- dije uniendo mi frente con la de mi bebe-Lucy nuestra niña está creciendo- Y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté empecé a sentir el lado derecho de mi cama buscando a mi niña pero no estaba, me pare desesperado entonces empecé a buscarla.

-Layla, bebe, Layla-dije buscando entre las cobijas en eso vi un pequeño bultito y en rápido movimiento alce todas las cobijas y vi a la niña de cabello largo rubio, aun pequeña, sus ojos color Jade, quien me miró divertida y dijo sacando la lengua.

-Layla no está aquí- dijo mi niña empezando a reírse yo solo la mire con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Happy: Ya han pasado cuatro años.<p>

Layla: Happy quiero dulces…

Natsu: Cierto Layla debemos entrenar…

Happy: Aye hay que ir a entrenar como un Dragón Slayer.

Natsu: Vamos hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

Layla: Mi abuelo es un dragón, papá me convertiré en la mejor Dragón Slayer de fuego (sonriendo).

Natsu, Happy y Layla: Aye sr (alzando sus manos al cielo)

Espero sus Reviews y así me animo a actualizar más rápido niiiipaaaa nos vemos en el otro capitulo Aye...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Hi mina Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo *aplausos* creo que yo actualizo más seguido jejeje es que me llegan sus Reviews y me inspiro y bueno . xD

Bueno contestare a los mensajes del capítulo anterior.

titania-chan: Gracias por tú comentario lo se es triste ToT pero todo esto paso por algo, y pues puse a Layla rubia pues no se me imagine una pequeña mini-Lucy desastrosa como Natsu, pero ese no es solo la única razón que me llevo a que Layla fuera rubia, pues ya lo veras más adelante y tus sospechas pues... sigue leyendo el fic :D

Thargonite: Gracias me alegro que el capítulo te agradara :D

Sexy fairy: Si lo se yo también morí de risa jajaja Layla es un amor y un desastre jejeje Gracias por tú comentario :3

Guest:*junta sus manos y da gracias* jejeje gracias por no matarme por lo de Lucy, y si lo se Layla es una lindura extrema xD y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo al igual que el fic sigue viendo como es Layla.

mikori: Gracias por tú comentario me alegra que la historia te gustara y le pusieras una calificación *Kaede está feliz* y pues paciencia que lo de Lucy fue ´por algo :3 aunque muy pronto se sabrá el porque :D

Y bueno acabaron las contestaciones empecemos con el capítulo ...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

-Layla no está aquí- dijo la pequeña niña de cabello largo rubio, de pequeña estatura con sus ojos jades brillando, Natsu sonrió y la atrapo y la abrazo y le empezó a ser cosquillas-Jajajaja papá ya no déjame jajajaja.

-Nada señorita que te eh dicho de asustarme de ese modo eh-dijo Natsu sonriendo sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a Layla.

-Papi lo siento jajajaja basta me disculpo….jajajaja-dijo Layla tratando de zafarse-Happy ayúdame jajaja.

-A mí ni me metas-dijo el minino rascándose los ojos.

-Bien listo esta ya tú castigo-dijo Natsu dejando de hacerle cosquillas, y levantándose de la cama- Bien vamos a comer.

-Aye vamos a comer-dijo Layla parándose de la cama.

-Comeremos pescado-dijo Happy saltando a la cabecita de Layla.

-Waaa Happy pesas-dijo Layla riéndose.

POV LAYLA.

Hola soy Layla Dragneel tengo cuatro años, me gustan las cosas dulces, dice mi madrina Erza que es lo mejor del mundo, y vivo con el mejor papá del mundo Natsu Dragneel él siempre me cuida y siempre está conmigo, él es un Dragón Slayer hijo de Igneel el dragón de fuego y yo soy una futura Dragón Slayer y ah también vivo con Happy que al parecer el sería como mí hermano.

-Happy deja de hacer eso-grito mi papá al ver a Happy echarle algo a la comida,

-Vamos Natsu eso le da sabor-dijo el gatito azul.

Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací pero dice Papá que ella dio lo mejor para que yo naciera, la verdad estoy bien tengo a mi papá y a Happy aunque me hubiera gustado ver a mi mamá.

-Bien Layla es hora de desayunar- me dijo mi papá acercando el plato.

-Waaa son panqueques con mermelada, Itadakimasu-dije comiendo los panqueques.

FIN DEL POV.

Y así los tres se sentaron a comer, Natsu hablaba con Happy sobre cosas del gremio mientras que Layla luchaba porque no se cayeran sus panqueques.

-Oh Layla cuidado, vaya-dijo Natsu limpiando la cara llena de mermelada de la niña-Bien está listo.

-Gracias papá-dijo la niña sonriéndole.

-Oye Natsu, entonces si iremos con él-dijo Happy terminando de comer su pescado.

-Sí necesito que le enseñe a Layla unas cosas, ya que al parecer no soy muy bueno entrenándola-Dijo Natsu tomando su café, Layla lo miró tomando su vaso de leche y sonrió.

-Iremos a ver al abuelo-

-Sí necesito que te enseñe algunas técnicas para que seas la más fuerte del gremio, bueno después de mí claro-dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Viva conoceré al abuelo-dijo Layla alzando sus manos, Natsu termino de tomar su café, y recogió los platos-Bien Layla vamos a bañarte eh iremos al gremio- dijo Natsu saliendo de la cocina-Layla donde estás…

Dijo Natsu empezando a buscar por toda la casa, cuando vio algo moverse debajo de la cama, alzo de golpe las sabanas y vio a la pequeña que abrazaba a Happy.

-Layla vamos-dijo Natsu sacando a Layla de su escondite, quien se retorcía.

-No papá no quiero bañarme hace frío-dijo Layla tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Natsu.

-No hace tanto, a parte ayer no te bañaste-dijo Natsu abriendo las llaves de la bañera.

-Pero no huelo mal-dijo Layla oliéndose-Ves…

-Tú misma no te puedes oler-dijo Natsu suspirando, cuando la bañera estaba lista empezó a desvestir a la niña quien en cada intento quería irse, pero no pudo y Natsu la metió en la bañera.

-Porque siempre es difícil contigo-dijo Natsu empezando a tallar la cabeza de Layla cuidadosamente.

-Porque tú no te bañas eh-grito la niña tallándose los ojos.

-Porque yo lo hice ayer cuando tu Layla, estabas jugando con Happy a las atrapadas y te reusaste a bañarte-Dijo Natsu echándole agua a Layla para quitar el jabón, cuando termino saco de la bañera a Layla, y la enredo con la toalla.

-Bien vamos-dijo cargando a Layla como un costal, entonces la enredo como taco con otra toalla, impidiendo que se moviera.

-Papá no hagas eso-dijo Layla moviéndose.

-Si no lo hago no te vas a dejar peinar-Dijo Natsu sentando en sus piernas a Layla y la empezó a cepillar haciéndole una coleta, cuando termino la vistió, con un pantalón rosa, y un sueter blanco, y le puso un gorro blanco, y se dirigieron al gremio.

-Hola hemos llegado-dijo Layla gritando a lo que todos le dieron bienvenida.

-Hola Layla-chan-dijo Mirajane con su típica sonrisa, Layla corrió hacia Mira y le dio un beso, después se dirigió a donde estaba Levy, Natsu se acercó a Mira y la saludo.

-Que pasa Natsu nunca te había visto pararte tan temprano-se burló la albina.

-Vamos Mira no es así-dijo Natsu enojado-Pero es que tengo que hablar con el maestro-

-Y eso-dijo Mira sorprendida.

-Verás me iré con Layla un tiempo a entrenar con Igneel, necesito que le enseñe unas cosas-

-No crees que está muy pequeña, porque no la dejas crecer un poco más-

-No es mejor cuando están chicos, a parte sé que ella aprenderá rápido-dijo Natsu viendo a Layla quien hablaba con Levy.

-Vaya extrañaremos, a la pequeña Layla, y dime por cuanto tiempo-dijo la albina limpiando unas copas.

-No lo se planeaba unos dos años-dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza, Mira sonrió y dijo.

-Bien el gremio estará un poco solo-

En eso entro Gray seguido de él entro Juvia cargando a Yuki quien estaba durmiendo.

-Padrino Gray-dijo Layla corriendo cuando llego enfrente del peli negro grito-Aaaaaaahhhhh.

-Vaya seguimos así eh, Aaaaaahhh-grito Gray entonces Layla se empezó a reír.

-Hola padrino, tía Juvia-

-Layla-chan Juvia se alegra de que estés bien-dijo la peli azul.

-Bien Layla-dijo Gray cargando a la niña-Que tal comiste hoy en la mañana-

-Bien Layla comió panqueques-dijo Layla quitándose el gorro.

-Layla no te quites el gorro-grito Natsu dirigiéndose a la niña y poniéndole de nuevo el gorro.

-Vamos Natsu deja que se lo quite-dijo Gray mirando a Natsu.

-No apenas estuvo enferma, a parte hace frío Erza me matará si no la ve tapada-dijo Natsu con cara de miedo.

-Ja aun te da miedo Erza-se rió Fullbuster dejando a la niña en el piso, Natsu choco su cabeza con él.

-Que dices princesa de hielo-

-Ja lo que oíste flamita-

-Maldito-dijo Natsu atacándolo Gray lo esquivo y ataco.

-Vamos a empezar- y así empezaron a pelear, entonces golpearon a Elfman quien golpeo a Gajeel quien golpeo a Romeo y así todos empezaron a pelear.

-Vaya tan temprano y empiezan con sus peleas-suspiro Happy cuando vio como Layla se subía a una mesa del gremio y empezó a saltar y a gritar.

-Pelea, pelea, bien Layla está encendida-dijo la rubia alzando su mano.

-Ni se nota que es hija de Natsu-dijo Levy mirando con una gotita de sudor a Layla.

-Bien, rugido del dragón del fuego- grito Layla sacando pequeñas llamas que le llegaron a quemar a Gajeel quien la miró enojado.

-Mocosa vas a ver-dijo empezando a perseguir a Layla quien gritaba.

-Waaa el tío Gajeel me quiere atrapar-gritaba la niña Levy soltó un suspiro y dijo.

-Gajeel no tienes cuatro años- en eso abrieron las puertas del gremio y apareció Erza, Layla la vio y se dirigió a ella.

-Madrina, tío Gajeel quiere atraparme-dijo la niña poniendo una cara de cachorrito, Erza miró a Gajeel quien solo se exalto, y grito.

-Escuchen si algunos de ustedes le hace daño a mi Layla haciendo sus estupideces van a ver-

El gremio trago entonces Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear.

-mira Layla te traje una paleta-dijo Erza sonriendo Layla sonrió y abrió la paleta.

-Bien creo que nadie debe hacerla nada a Layla-dijo Gray mirando a Natsu quien dijo.

-Cierto ella tiene de su lado al monstruo del apocalipsis-dijo viendo a Erza abrazar a Layla, cuando entro el maestro viendo el gremio desordenado.

-Cuando dejaran de hacer estupideces-dijo Makarov.

-Bienvenido maestro – le sonrió Mira, Layla se dirigió a Makarov y lo abrazo.

-Hola abuelito-

-Oh si es Layla, cuanto tiempo ya no estás refriada- dijo el maestro a lo cual la niña movió su cabeza, Natsu se acercó a él.

-Maestro debo hablar con usted-

-Bien vamos a mi oficina-dijo cargando a Layla de caballito y subieron al segundo piso, Natsu le comento d que se iría con Layla dos años a entrenar el maestro lo miró y asintió.

-Bien Natsu, suerte cuando te vas-

-Mañana, quiero irme cuanto antes-dijo Natsu el maestro lo vio.

-Bien solo que cuídala mucho…..-

-Claro gracias viejo-dijo Natsu-Bien Layla despídete debemos ir a empacar-dijo Natsu Layla le dio un beso en la mejilla al maestro y Natsu la cargo y bajaron donde Gray y Erza los esperaban.

-Que te vas a ir-dijo Gray mirándolo.

-Vaya que rápido corrió la noticia-dijo Natsu mirando a Mirajane quien le sonrió.

-Natsu que tal si te vas tú, y nos dejas a Layla-dijo Erza mirando a Natsu.

-No, ella es la que va entrenar así que no la dejare, aparte ella es mi "preciosa" (nota esto lo dice en una escena del señor de los anillos Gollum) -dijo Natsu abrazando más a su pequeña.

-Tú preciosa, Natsu eres muy protector, vaya entonces tendremos que darle eso-dijo Gray mirando a Erza quien asintió.

-Que de que hablas-dijo Natsu confundido.

-Nada no es para ti- dijo Scarlet saliendo del gremio.

-Bueno Natsu nos vemos luego-dijo Gray dirigiéndose donde estaba Juvia, Natsu los miró y se fue a casa.

Ya en casa Happy y Natsu empezaron a tapar las cosas con mantas, y empacaron Layla miraba como la nieve caía, cuando terminaron cenaron Layla se quedó profundamente dormida junto con Happy Natsu salió de la cocina y sonrió.

-Bien vamos a dormir-dijo Natsu limpiándose las manos y cargo a Layla en un brazo y a Happy del otro, a Happy lo dejo en su amaca y a Layla la acomodo en la cama junto a él y la abrazo, Layla se movió un poco pero no se despertó Natsu sonrió y se quedó dormido.

En la mañana Natsu, Happy y Layla ya estaban listos.

-Bien nos vamos-dijo Natsu pero antes de cerrar la puerta- Layla no te despediste de mamá-dijo Natsu, Layla asintió y se volvió a meter se dirigió a un mueble donde estaba la foto de Lucy sonriendo y dijo.

-Mamá me voy-dijo Layla mandándole un beso y salió corriendo junto a Happy, Natsu sonrió y cerró la puerta y susurro.

-Volveremos luego Lucy- Natsu agarro de la mano a Layla y cargo la maleta, al llegar a la estación de trenes Todos los del gremio los esperaban.

-Que hacen aquí-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Vamos Natsu, no creías que no nos despediríamos de nuestra ahijada-dijo Erza dirigiéndose a Layla.

-Venimos a desearles buen viaje-dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Creíste que no nos despediríamos mocoso-dijo Makarov riendo.

-Natsu-ni espero y que les vaya bien-dijo Romeo llorando.

Natsu Happy y Layla se despidieron de todos, listos para subir al tren.

-Le dicen a Charle que volveré-dijo Happy llorando ya que cierta gatita blanca estaba de misión junto a Wendy.

-Si se lo diré-dijo Mirajane sonriendo, en eso Gray y Erza se acercaron a Layla y le dieron una cajita.

-Ya que no te veremos en dos cumpleaños aquí está esto-dijo Gray acariciando la cabeza de Layla.

-Ábrelo espero que te guste-dijo Erza, Layla la abrió y encontró un dije de oro en forma de corazón, y sonrió.

-Gracias padrinos-dijo Layla abrazando a los dos magos, entonces anunciaron que el tren ya iba a salir, entonces Natsu cargo a Layla y subieron al tren.

-Nos vemos en dos años-grito Natsu despidiéndose.

-Oye más te vale cuidar bien a mi ahijada eh Flamita-dijo Gray gritando.

-Natsu que no se duerma tarde, dale bien de comer-dijo Erza viéndolos.

-Claro cuídense-grito Natsu entonces entraron en el tren, y este comenzó a moverse.

-Natsu estás bien-dijo Happy mirando a Natsu este asintió.

-Claro Happy ya me eh acostumbrado un poco-dijo Natsu mareado, en eso Layla empezó a bostezar-Que pasa princesa tienes sueño- La niña asintió y Natsu la cargo pero antes la niña se dio cuenta que el dije tenía un botón y lo abrió y sonrió.

-Papi-dijo haciendo que Natsu bajara la cabeza- Mamá está con Layla- y la niña se quedó dormida, Natsu observo el dije y vio que adentro de este estaban dos fotos una de él sonriendo y la otra de…

-Lucy-dijo viendo a la maga celestial sonriendo, cerro el dije y lo puso en el pecho de Layla y la abrazo pero se mareo y se quedó dormido.

-Creo que ahora me toca cuidarlos-dijo Happy sacando un suspiro.

Tardaron cinco días en llegar a las montañas del norte en donde se encontraba Igneel, cuando lo encontraron.

-Papá cuanto tiempo-dijo Natsu sonriendo viendo al enorme dragón, este salió de la cueva y sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo muchacho, creí que te habías olvidado de mí-dijo el dragón pero se fijó en la pequeña niña que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Oh quien es ella-

-Ella es tu nieta-dijo Natsu sonriendo-Es Layla tiene cuatro años.

-Mmmm ya veo no te pudiste esperar ni un año después de casarte para tener hijos eh, vaya Natsu nunca pensé que eras tan desesperado me sorprendes-dijo Igneel burlándose de Natsu quien se puso rojo como un tomate, el Dragón se acercó a Layla quien lo veía sorprendida sus ojos color jade estaba maravillados jamás había visto algo tan grande.

-Hola pequeña soy Igneel-saludo entonces Layla sonrió y dijo.

-Hola abuelo soy Layla-dijo la niña abrazando la pata del dragón quien sonrió.

-Vaya me alegra que se parezca a Lucy y no a ti, es bonita-

-Qué significa eso eh-dijo Natsu molesto

-Nada, oye Layla quieres una manzana-dijo Igneel a lo que la niña asintió Natsu lo miró molesto.

-Porque a mí nunca me ofrecías cosas-dijo a lo que el dragón dijo.

-Bueno, ella es mi nieta debo consentirla-dijo riéndose Igneel Natsu solo volteo la cabeza enojado- Y dime que hay con Lucy ella no vino.

Natsu bajo la cabeza Happy igual volteo, Igneel se sorprendió cuando Layla dijo.

-Mi mamá está en el cielo abuelo, Papá ha cuidado de Layla todo este tiempo-dijo la pequeña mordiendo la manzana, Igneel miró al peli rosa quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Ya veo-dijo, entonces llego la noche, Layla estaba dormida en la pata del dragón Happy estaba acorrucado a lado de ella mientras que Igneel y Natsu platicaban.

-Con que eso ocurrió-dijo el enorme Dragón Natsu asintió y miro al cielo.

-Así es, estos cuatro años cuide de Layla-

-Me sorprendo de que la niña viva-

-Qué quieres decir con eso-

-Eres fuerte Natsu-dijo Igneel mirándolo serio-Perdiste a Lucy, pero saliste a delante por tu hija, Natsu me siento orgulloso de ti-

-Papá-

-Aunque…. Si hubieras negado a mi nieta te juró que hubiera ido y te aventaría de la montaña más alta para que se te acomoden las ideas- dijo Igneel molesto Natsu solo rió y miró a Layla.

-Yo, nunca dejare a Layla, ella es mi gran tesoro, y siempre la protegeré-

Igneel lo miro, y toco con su garra la cabeza de Natsu y sonrió-Bien hijo me alegra que pusieras tus ideas en orden, ahora hay que dormir mañana empezare a entrenar a Layla así que buenas noches- dijo poniendo su cabeza alrededor de sus patas Natsu se acostó a un lado de él y se quedó dormido.

-Bien estoy encendida-dijo la pequeña Layla al levantarse a penas salía el sol.

-Aye sr vamos Layla tú puedes-dijo Happy mirando a la niña quien sonreía.

-Bueno Papá aquí está tú nueva aprendiz-dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Igneel asintió y se acercó a la niña-Layla empezaremos con tú entrenamiento así que da todo de ti-

-Si abuelito-dijo Layla poniéndose en firmes.

-Bien vamos-dijo el dragón comenzando a caminar, Layla lo iba a seguir pero se regresó y abrazo a Natsu.

-Papá me voy, toma-dijo Layla quitándose la cruz de oro y el dije-Cuídalos regresare pronto-Y así la niña se echó a correr detrás de Igneel, Natsu la miró y sonrió y abrió el dije mostrando la foto de Lucy.

-Natsu ella estará bien-dijo Happy mirándolo, Natsu lo volteo a ver.

-Sí, bien Happy vamos, estoy encendido-dijo Natsu corriendo detrás de Layla y Igneel.

(Dos años después)

Fairy Tail durante los últimos dos años estuvo un poco tranquilo ya que cierto mago de fuego se había ido con su pequeña dragoncita a entrenar, todos estaban desanimados.

-Vaya que rápido pasaron los dos años-dijo Mira quien traía un vestido de color miel con escote.

-Bueno Natsu-ni dijo que regresaría después de eso- dijo Romeo (edad: 18 años).

-Vaya no me imagino como habrá crecido Layla-chan-dijo Asuka Connell quien vestía un traje de vaquera y una gorra (edad: 12 años).

-Creo que tienen razón-dijo Mira observando a todos.

-No espero a ver como Natsu-san a entrenado a Layla-dijo Wendy con una coleta, vestía una playera blanca de mangas y un short con unas botas (supuestamente edad: 24 años pero parece de 18 años).

-Bueno esperemos que no la haya matado con su entrenamiento-dijo Charle mirando a Wendy.

En eso entro Erza quien regresaba de una misión.

-Bienvenida Erza-dijo Mirajane poniendo una sonrisa, Erza saludo y se sentó en una mesa del gremio.

-Erza que rápida eres-dijo Levy acercándose a ella.

-Hola Levy que ha pasado últimamente-dijo Scarlet a lo que la peli azul solo dijo-

-Nada bueno, aunque creo que muy pronto volverá el ruido en el gremio-dijo Levy suspirando.

-Extraño a Layla, si Natsu no aparece en uno de estos días lo iré a buscar-dijo Erza poniendo una cara de miedo.

-Bueno vamos Erza-dijo Levy calmándola, Gajeel estaba en una esquina del gremio viendo la escena junto a Lily en eso alzo la cabezo y sonrió.

-Bueno Titania, creo que tú deseo se ha hecho realidad jijiji-

Wendy también miró a la puerta y sonrió, en eso la abrieron de golpe.

-Regresaron-dijo Wendy poniendo una sonrisa, todos voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

Entro un pequeño gato azul, detrás de él apareció un chico peli rosa con los ojos color jade con unos pantalones holgados blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, con una playera con adornos dorados cerrada, que cubría una parte de su brazo dejando la otra al descubierto dejando ver la maraca de Fairy Tail con sus habituales sandalias y su bufanda blanca, y atrás de él apareció una niña que llegaba hasta su rodilla, llevaba una playera blanca de tirantes, dejando ver en su pecho un dije en forma de corazón y una cruz, llevaba una falda negra con mayas y unas sandalias, y llevaba el cabello de color rubio largo al tamaño de su cintura, con dos coletas a los lados y sus ojos color jades miraban adentro del gremio

Mirajane puso su típica sonrisa y dijo- Bienvenidos de nuevo-

-Hemos regresado-dijo Natsu gritado alzando una mano.

-Aye-dijo Happy volando entonces Layla dijo.-Hola eh regresado ni-

-Layla-dijo Erza corriendo hasta la niña tomándola en brazos-Tú madrina te extraño mucho-

-Jejeje yo también madrina-dijo la niña sonrojada, Natsu sonrió y vio a todos.

-Hemos regresado Fairy Tail- Todos se pararon y gritaron.

-BIENVENIDOS-…

* * *

><p>Natsu: Happy ya extrañaba Fairy Tail aunque me alegra a ver pasado tiempo con mi viejo.<p>

Happy: Aye fue divertido pasar tiempo de familia.

Layla: Papá se acerca el festival Harvest, y también Fantasía.

Natsu: Oh cierto, Happy debemos prepararnos para la función, Layla verás a papá a ser su espectáculo.

Happy: Aye.

Layla: Pero papá te tengo preparada una sorpresa, ya que yo también saldré en Fantasía

Natsu: Qué…

Layla: Lo dijo la tía Mira y mi madrina Erza dijeron que lo que voy hacer te encantara (sonrisa tierna)

Natsu: Y que es princesa…

Layla: (cierra un ojo y saca la lengua divertida) Es un secreto…

Layla le tiene preparado un regalo a Natsu que será descúbranlo en el otro capítulo :3 espero subir mañana el capítulo siguiente al igual que el del otro fic así que mina ustedes dirán que tan rápido lo quieren XD espero sus Reviews Buenas noches, días, trades bueno la hora en que terminaron de leer el fic :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Hi mina Kaede trae otro capítulo de su estupendo capítulo xD bueno primero contestemos los comentarios :3

VMGS: Gracias por tú comentario y si este fic lo terminare me alegra que te gustara un abrazo...

Blood-Kun: Bueno me alegro que sigas comentado el fic y te vayan gustando los capítulos, y pues cha chan aquí el regalo de Layla para Natsu TwT

Gabe Logan: Gracias por tú comentario, y sí omito eso ya que se me olvido xD y pues lo quise hacer de que ya había pasado tiempo y contar la vida de Natsu, y pues en eso tienes razón Gajeel debio ver el cuerpo pero jejeje aquí quizás en este capítulo alguna pista de la muerte de Lucy así que leelo me alegro que te gustara un abrazo y un beso...

AnikaSukino 5d Gracias por tú comentario lo se Layla es tan mona monisima kawaiiii jejeje y más en este capítulo creeme la vas adorar más y pues eso de Lucy jeje quizás una pista de su muerte al final de este capítulo así que adelante a leer un abrazo...

Bueno son todas empecemos con este Capítulo waaa Layla estará muy kawaiiii empecemos niiipaaa

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

Todos estaban festejando la llegada de Natsu Happy y Layla para esto empezaron a beber y comer.

-Y como les fue Natsu-dijo Erza quien estaba sentada enfrente de Natsu, quien comía un pedazo de carne junto con Happy.

-Bue..no no fue nada mal Layla saco mis habilidades-dijo sonriendo.

-Aye Layla puede darle una paliza a quien sea-dijo Happy mirando divertido a Erza.

-Bueno me alegro, que mi ahijada se haya hecho más fuerte-dijo mirando a la pequeña Layla quien estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Mira.

-Y dime Layla que aprendiste-

-Oh esto observa tía Mira-dijo cerrando un ojito y entonces prendió su mano-Ahora puedo utilizar magia de fuego como papá, el abuelo me dijo que soy muy poderosa-dijo con una sonrisa-También puedo utilizar algunas técnicas quieres ver- se paró en la silla y cuando iba a sacar por la boca el fuego Mirajane la detuvo.

-Bueno Layla me alegra pero no hagas ningún ataque dentro del gremio-dijo con una gotita de sudor.

-Eh….está bien-dijo Layla aun con la mano encendida, de repente entro al gremio Gray, Layla lo miró y grito-Padrino Aaaaahhhh…

-Layla cuanto tiempo-dijo Fullbuster en eso detrás de él llego corriendo Juvia con un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules que llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones y tenis.

-Gray-sama espere a Juvia y a Yuki-kun-dijo la peli azul recobrando el aliento.

-Sí, papá espera…-pero Yuki miró al frente y observo a cierta rubia, de ojos color jade quien tenía fuego en su mano entonces esta le sonrió- (Pum, pum) Que es este sentimiento-dijo Yuki hincándose agarrándose el pecho y estiró su mano a donde estaba Layla (Ya saben ni siquiera parece hijo de Juvia aja) -Ella es tan linda….-

-Que haces Yuki-dijo Gray con una gotita de sudor.

-Esto es a lo que mamá le llama amor a primera vista-dijo Yuki mirando a Layla- Pero que cruel destino-dijo tapándose con el brazo los ojos-Ella es una maga de fuego y yo un mago de hielo, no puede ser…-

-Juvia que le has enseñado a mi hijo-dijo Gray mirando enojada a la peli azul quien tenía un pañuelo y lloraba.

-Yuki-kun recuerda los amores no son imposibles-dijo la peli azul animando a su hijo.

-Mamá, tiene razón no importa las adversidades ella es linda-dijo Yuki saliendo corriendo a donde estaba Layla y la miró apenado-H-Hola mi nombre es Yukiteru…-dijo apenado el peli negro, Layla volteo y se acercó a su cara este se sonrojo.

-Oh-dijo Layla señalándolo con el dedo-Eres el mini cubito de hielo-dijo Layla dándole un golpe en el brazo-Je ya no eres tan enano-dijo Layla divertido, Yuki se apeno y la sujeto de la mano Layla se quedó estática.

-Cómo te llamas-

-Ah pero si tú lo sabias-dijo Layla sonriendo-Mi nombre es Layla Dragneel una dragona Slayer del fuego-dijo poniendo una cara de triunfo.

-Whoa yo soy de hielo pero sé que eso no impedirá que un día estemos junto-dijo Yuki y Layla se quedó con cara de "What"-Yuki quiere que Layla-sama se quedó con él, Layla-sama quieres cuando seamos grandes casarte conmigo.

Layla:…. Perdón.

-Si casarte…-pero Yuki no termino ya que alguien lo alzo de la camiseta el niño se encontró con la mirada de Natsu quien no le pareció gracioso lo que el niño le había dicho a su querida hija.

-Escucha mini-cubito de hielo, no te acerques a mi hija entendido-dijo Natsu con una mirada fría, Yuki empezó a gritar.

-Papá este señor me da miedo-

-Hey Natsu deja a mi hijo-dijo Gray mirando a Natsu quien grito lanzando fuego.-Pues dile que no se acerque a Layla-

-Natsu son niños ellos siempre bromean-dijo Gray gritando.

-Yo no bromeo-dijo Yuki quien aún era cargado por Natsu haciendo que los dos magos se voltearan-Yuki se ha enamorado de Layla-sama, yo quiero casarme con Layla-sama es amor a primera vista, como lo dijo mamá.

-Oye hijo tienes cinco años ni siquiera sabes qué es eso-dijo Gray con una gotita de sudor, Natsu torció la boca y bajo al niño.

-No te acerques a mi Layla, entendiste mini-cubito de hielo-

-No soy mini-cubito de hielo me llamo Yukiteru-dijo el peli negro enojado, Natsu sonrió y cargo a Layla como costal.

-Como sea ella es mía y no se la daré a nadie-dijo Natsu saliendo del gremio y Yuki empezó a llorar y abrazo a su mamá.

-Mamá ese señor se lleva a la niña linda de Yuki-

Antes de salir Layla se despidió de todos-Ya me voy (Waaa imagínensela con su voz tiernamente xD)-dijo moviendo su mano y desapareció.

Juvia solo le sobaba la cabeza y dijo-No te ´preocupes Yuki-kun todavía tienes tiempo de que Layla-chan se enamore de ti no pierdas la fe.

-Waaaa Layla-sama-gritaba Yuki Gray se agarró la cabeza y empezó a decir.

-Como puede ser ese niño mi hijo-

-Papá porque nos fuimos-pregunto Layla sin ser bajada por Natsu, Natsu se paró y la cargo de frente y la miró.

-Escucha Layla te lo dije una vez los hombres son como lobos hambrientos, van tras niñas bonitas como tú-

-Eh en serio-dijo Layla asustada, Natsu movió rápidamente la cabeza.

-Natsu eso le dijiste cuando era una bebe-dijo Happy con una gotita de sudor.

-Bueno te lo digo de nuevo, Papá es el único en que puedes confiar de acuerdo-

-Si está bien-dijo Layla abrazándolo, Natsu sonrió y fueron a su casa, pasó una semana, en ese tiempo Natsu trataba de que Yuki no se acercara a Layla aunque no lo consiguió, al final dejo que el mini-cubito de hielo se hiciera amigo de Layla, sin embargo siempre los observaba.

-Vamos Natsu no es para tanto-dijo Mirajane quien le servía un pedazo de carne.

-Ese mini-cubito de hielo, si le hace algo a mi Layla-dijo el dragón Slayer observando a los dos niños hablando en una mesa.

-Natsu eres demasiado celoso con mi ahijada-dijo Gray quien estaba a lado de este.

-No me importa es mía solo mía y no soy celoso solo soy cuidadoso y no me guata que nadie se le acerque-dijo Natsu furioso.

-Jeje Natsu a eso se le llama celoso o padre sobreprotector-dijo Mira con una gotita de sudor.

-eh que tú mamá está triste-dijo Layla quien tomaba una malteada.

-Sí al parecer mamá quiere un bebe, pero papá le dijo que ni de co…co… como dijo-dijo Yuki agarrándose la cabeza.

-Mmmm… ni de loco-dijo Layla alzando una mano, Yuki asintió.

-Por eso decidí esto-dijo Yuki parándose-Eh decidido comprarle un bebe a Mamá-

-Los bebes se compran-dijo Layla confundida.

-Yo digo si no porque la ropa sale de la tienda creo que ahí también tienen a los bebes-dijo Yuki, entonces Layla se imaginó una tienda y una señora pidiendo una bebe y que se la daban en una caja.

-Waaa hay que hacer eso Yuki, hay que comprarle un bebe a la tía Juvia-dijo Layla sonriendo.

-Sí pero que sea una sorpresa-dijo Yuki despacio Layla asintió-Pero a quien le decimos que nos lleve.

-Déjame eso a mí-dijo Layla alzando su brazo-Estoy encendida Aye- diciendo esto los dos niños se acercan a Scarlet quien comía un ´pastel de fresas-Madrina-

-Que pasa Layla-dijo Erza dejando su pastel.

-Nos acompañarías al mini-cubito de hielo y a mí a la tienda-dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Está bien pero que van a comprar-dijo la Scarlet.

-Es que quiero comprar un bebe para mi mamá-dijo Yuki feliz, Erza casi se atraganta al oír al niño.

-Como creen los bebes no se venden-dijo Erza nerviosa, los dos niños se vieron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces como consigues a un bebe-

-Bueno….eso…etto…. como, bueno eso se lo deben decir a sus papas-dijo la Scarlet para liberarse, los dos niños asintieron.

-Tiene razón, mi madrina no ha tenido bebes así que no debe de saber-dijo Layla lo cual provocó el enojo de la Scarlet.

-Si no fueran niños los golpearía-dijo comiendo su pastel toda sonrojada.

Yuki se acercó a Juvia quien tomaba un jugo y le pregunto.

-Mamá como se consigue un bebe-Juvia escupió su jugo y sus ojos se pusieron felices.

-Oh Yuki-kun Juvia a esperado este día para contarte eso-dijo alzando al niño en sus piernas-Bueno verás Yuki cuando un hombre y una….

-Que haces loca-grito Gray arrebatándole a Yuki a Juvia- No te atrevas a quitarle la inocencia a mí hijo-y diciendo esto salió corriendo del gremio, Juvia salió detrás de ellos disculpándose con Gray, todos rieron.

-Jajajaja que hará la princesa de hielo ahora-reía el mago de fuego y tomo su bebida en eso Layla se acercó y pregunto.

-Papi como se consigue un bebe- Lo que ocasiono que Natsu escupiera su bebida.

-QUE-

-si como se consiguen quiero saber, bueno quiero saber cómo nací donde me compraste-dijo la rubia con emoción Natsu se puso nervioso.

-Bueno esto verás-

-Bueno yo salí de un huevo-dijo Happy quien estaba comiendo un pescado cuando Natsu pensó "Eso con eso me la quitó de encima".

-Si tiene razón Happy, Layla tú naciste de un huevo todos los bebes salen de ahí-Layla se quedó sorprendida y pregunto.

-Y era rosa-

-Si era rosa-

-Y tenía flamas-

-Si tenía flamas-dijo Natsu metiéndole una paleta en la boca-Así que ya no hables-dijo sonriendo, Levy se acercó y dijo.

-No era mejor decirle que la trajo la cigüeña- en eso el maestro se subió al escenario y dijo.

-Bien mocosos dentro de tres días es el festival Harvest, y también Fantasía, así que preparémonos-todos gritaron de emoción y empezaron a planear que es lo que harían.

-Que bien hace dos años no estábamos para Fantasía-dijo Natsu sonriendo-Estoy encendido-En eso se acercó Wendy junto con Mirajane y Erza.

-Natsu-san nos prestas a Layla unas cuantas horas-dijo Wendy entonces Mirajane cargo a la niña.

-Sí Natsu nos vamos-dijo Erza y las tres chicas salieron junto con Layla, Natsu se quedó con la boca abierta y grito.

-NUNCA LES DIJE QUE SÍ-

-Natsu eres muy sobreprotector-dijo Happy con una gotita de sudor.

POV NATSU.

Después de ese día Mira, Erza, Wendy y hasta Asuka viene por Layla desde la mañana y la regresan en la tarde para que coma, todos estaban distraídos con lo de Fantasía hasta yo que me pusieron a arreglar la ciudad ya que Layla se la pasaba con ellas y yo ya no tenía a quien cuidar, faltaba un día para el festival.

-Waaa extraño a Layla, desde hace dos días no paso tiempo con ella-dije poniendo un arreglo afuera del gremio.

-Vamos Natsu no es malo que este con otras personas a parte de ti- me dijo Happy quien colgaba un letrero en la entrada del gremio.

-Si flamitas deja a mi ahijada divertirse un rato-dijo Gray quien llegaba con su hielito.

-Cállate solo porque no tienes niñas-dije observando a el mini-cubito quien se escondía detrás de la pierna de Gray-Oye no las has visto.

Gray se agarró el mentón y dijo-Creo que estaban en Fairy Hills, pero no sé qué estarán haciendo-

-Ya veo, bueno acabemos con esto-dije poniendo el ultimo arreglo-debo hacer la comida.

-Eh quien te vería Natsu tú algún día haciendo de comer-

-Cállate hielo-Y así los dos empezamos a pelear Happy y el hielito soltaron un suspiro.

-Happy mañana podré ver a Layla-sama-pregunto el peli negro.

-Aye espero si no es que Erza y las otras la tiene de nuevo-dijo Happy riendo.

-Ni lo pienses mini-cubito de hielo Layla es mi preciosa no es tuya- dije aun peleando con gray el mini-cubito de hielo al parecer se enojó y grito.

-Me llamó Yukiteru-

Cuando empezó a oscurecer Erza me trajo a Layla quien se despidió y le susurro algo aunque no pude oír bien quien era.

-Layla que han estado haciendo estos días-dije mirando a mi niña, quien trataba de que no se le callera su comida.

-Bueno es algo como dice…. Una sorpresa-dijo mi nena sonriendo, me gustaba cuando sonreía, yo tome de mi café y la mire sonriendo.

-Me dices que es-

-No-

-Porque-dije enojado ella me saco la lengua y dijo riendo-Papi un secreto no se debe decir, jiji perdón.

Yo la mire entonces solté un suspiro, ella termino su comida.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo a lo que Happy dijo su típico Aye yo la mire y me pare a lado de su silla ella me miró nerviosa.

-Bien vamos a bañarte- en eso ella intento correr pero la detuve.

-No papá ayer me bañe-dijo moviéndose yo sonreí y la mire-No seas mentirosa ayer no te bañaste recuerda estuviste con Erza y las otras-dije dirigiéndome al baño.

-Papá eres malo-dijo gritando yo solo sonreí y dije.

-De donde sacaste eso de no quererte bañar- a lo que Happy respondió-De quien habrá sido Natsu.

Después de bañarnos nos acostamos, Layla se acostumbró a dormir conmigo, y ahí estábamos los dos como cuando ella era una bebe, mi bebe, ya estaba creciendo me dio nostalgia recordar todo lo que pasamos, la tape con las cobijas y me pare tratando de no despertarla, me dirigí al tocador y agarre la foto de Lucy, como la extraño al recordarla me llega un dolor, abrace la foto cuando oí una voz.

-Natsu estás bien-me dijo Happy quien se sentó en la amaca, yo sonreí y deje la foto en el tocador.

-Si solo me pare un momento-dije acariciando su cabeza-Vuelve a dormir- el asintió y volvió a acostarse, yo igual me acosté, y abrace a Layla quien sonreía y me quede dormido.

FIN DEL POV.

Era día del festival todo estaban emocionados la ciudad estaba hermosa, el gremio era un desastre como siempre cuando llegaron Natsu Layla y Happy.

-Llegamos-dijeron los tres en ese momento Mira, Erza llegaron hasta Natsu-Que pasa-dijo Natsu abrazando a Layla.

-Nada Layla debes estar aquí en una hora de acuerdo-dijo Scarlet alejándose de los Dragneel, Mira sonrió y dijo.

-Está ya todo listo no te tardes- y salió del gremio, Natsu las miró confundido cuando Layla lo jalo del brazo.

-Papá vamos a comprar-

-Aye vamos Natsu-dijeron los dos Natsu suspiró y salieron del gremio, Layla le pedía dulces a Natsu quien se las compraba, Natsu le compro un gorro nuevo lo cual Layla le gusto mientras Happy trataba de conseguir un buen pescado para Charle, se dirigieron al parque.

-Papá extrañas a mamá-dijo de repente Layla Natsu se impresiono a la repentina pregunto de su hija.

-Porque lo preguntas-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Eh bueno no lo sé-dijo Layla comiendo su helado, Happy miró a Natsu preocupado cuando este cargo a Layla y la llevo de caballito.

-Vamos al gremio, ya va a ser la hora y si no estás ahí Erza es capaz de matarme-dijo Natsu con una cara de espanto.

-Eh está bien-dijo Layla sujetándose del cabeza de Natsu, al llegar Erza los miró enojada.

-LLEGAN TARDE- Los tres se asustaron, entonces Natsu bajo a Layla quien se dirigió con Erza-Bien Natsu me la llevo Layla despídete- Layla asintió y movió su mano-Papi me voy- y se fue con Erza Natsu torció la boca y se sentó en la barra donde Mirajane le dio una bebida.

-Que va a ser Layla, es decir me la quitaron prácticamente tres días-dijo Natsu mirando a Mira, quien le cerro un ojo y sonrió.

-Ya lo verás- dijo entonces empezó el concurso se Miss Fairy Tail Natsu vio a Mira quien sonreía.

-Oye no participaras este año-

-No este año me quedare vendiendo-dijo la peli blanca cuando empezaron a pasar las concursantes, la primera fue Levy quien hizo mensajes con su magia, la segunda fue Kinana, y así la séptima fue Erza quien se puso un vestido de princesa, entonces.

-Bien ahora la última concursante, ella es una futura miembro del gremio aunque aún no es mayor, es muy fuerte y decidida, y también será la futura Dragón Slayer del gremio-al terminar de decir esto Natsu escupió su bebida.

-Que-

-Reciban a Layla Dragneel-dijo El presentador y salió detrás del escenario Layla, con un traje de baño, tenía un paraguas y unos lentes en el cabello, tenía dos coletas y su dos collares colgaban del cuello, estaba apenada.

-KAWAIII-Gritaron todos al ver a la niña que se veía monísima (Waaa imagínensela).

-Qué significa esto Mira-dijo Natsu enojado, Mirajane sonrio y dijo.

-Bueno Natsu Layla quiso participar-dijo la albina, cuando detuvo a Natsu para que no fuera al escenario, Layla empezó a hablar.

-Bbueenoo yooo noo bueenooo, saaacaarreee fuuuegooo y pues-dijo tartamudeando, cuando grito-Rugido del dragón del fuego-lanzándolo lejos del escenario quemando una cortina, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que el ataque fue muy fuerte-Graaaciiiaaassss-dijo nerviosa haciendo una reverencia y salió del escenario.

Natsu seguía furioso, aunque se calmó cuando Erza lo miró con ojos de asesina, al terminar el concurso busco a Layla pero Erza le dijo que se la daría después y se preparara para el desfile, Natsu se quejó y se fue a cambiar, se puso un traje parecido al de un príncipe era una camiseta de manga larga color negro en ella se cruzaba una banda roja en su pecho llevaba botones en los hombros de color dorados y en la cintura otra banda cruzaba, a los lados del pantalón se veían rayas doradas y la camiseta iba un poco abierta, solo que sin la capa y la corona, al parecer Mirajane le dijo que sería el príncipe de las llamas lo cual el negó pero al final gracias a Erza debió aceptar, al terminar de cambiarse salió a la parte trasera del gremio y se sentó en una de las bancas y miró al cielo que estaba a punto de oscurecer.

-Oh que haces aquí flamita-dijo Gray apareciendo el igual iba vestido de príncipe.

-Ja que pasa hielito también te obligaron a vestirte así-dijo burlándose Natsu.

-Cállate estás igual- dijo Gray- Y Layla-Natsu alzo los hombros.

-Las mujeres no me la dan- dijo Natsu Gray se sentó en otra banca cercas de él y dijo-Layla se veía muy tierna jajajaja nunca pensé que pasaría al concurso-

-Los hombres vieron su piel los quemare a todos-dijo Natsu con aura oscura, Gray rio y miró al cielo.

-Oye Natsu aún piensas en ella-Natsu se sorprendió y miró a Gray-Han pasado ya seis años- Natsu bajo la cabeza y empezó a decir.

-Lucy ella es la única…-

-Ya veo sigues enamorado de ella eh-dijo Gray mirando a Natsu este sonrió y una lagrima callo de su rostro.

-Así es-

-Papá- de repente se oyó una voz suave los dos miraron al frente, Layla tenía su cabello en caireles y tenía un vestido de tirantes blanco ella había oído todo y estaba llorando-Papá no llores-dijo Layla corriendo y abrazando a Natsu-No…no…llores sniff-

Natsu abrazo a Layla y la cargo y le dijo sonriendo-Porque lloras eh, no es para tanto-

-Pero tú también estás llorando-dijo Layla mirándolo aun con lágrimas-Papá no llores-dijo Layla limpiando la lagrima que caía por el rostro de Natsu con su pequeña mano, este la abrazo más y dijo.

-Bueno solo fue un recuerdo Nena, papá recordaba a mamá vale no estoy triste de hecho estoy feliz-dijo Natsu limpiando las mejillas de Layla.

-En serio-dijo Layla mirándolo, Natsu la abrazo y le dijo.

-En serio-

-Bueno-dijo la pequeña abrazando a su papá-Papá sabes, mamá sé que nos está viendo desde el cielo así que no llores vale-

-Vale-dijo Natsu dándole un beso en la frente y bajándola, en eso llego Wendy corriendo.

-Layla-chan no te vayas así aún no acabamos-dijo la dragón Slayer agitada.

-Lo siento Wendy-nee- dijo Layla bajando la cabeza, Natsu la miró y dijo.

-Oye porque no me regresan ya a Layla eh que le están haciendo-

-Vamos Natsu-san no sabes que es una sorpresa-dijo Levy tomando de la mano a Layla y desapareció con ella.

-Sorpresa-pregunto Gray confundido Natsu saco un suspiro y negó.

-Juvia no participara-

-No Yuki quiere ver el festival así que Juvia se quedara con él, por cierto con quien se quedará Layla-

-No lo sé mientras no me la regresen no se con quién dejarla, y Juvia no es una opción-dijo Natsu.

-En eso te apoyo, mi hijo se está volviendo como Juvia- dijo Gray suspirando y Natsu se empezó a reír.

Y así empezó el desfile los carros adornados empezaban a avanzar, Natsu antes de salir estuvo buscando a Layla pero no la encontró cuando vio a Erza sin la niña.

-Oye y Layla-

-Natsu tú debiste ya a ver salido-dijo Erza tomándolo de la mano y lanzándolo al desfile-Sigue caminando.

-Oye no me contestaste-grito Natsu enojado, entonces empezó a hacer su acto, todos gritaban reían cuando llegaron al gremio de nuevo, los carros se pararon ya que un pequeño escenario se había puesto afuera del gremio todos se sorprendieron.

-Oigan que es eso-dijo Levy bajando del carro, todos los ciudadanos se quedaron viendo aquel acto, cuando una peli blanca salió con una guitarra con un vestido blanco y el cabello suelto, lo cual le siguió una peli azul quien su cabello estaba suelto, y traía un vestido color miel en la mano tenía un violín.

-Oye Mira que pasa-grito Gray al ver a las dos chicas.

-Es un especial de Fairy Tail-dijo Mirajane gritando por el micrófono, todos empezaron a murmurar ya que Fairy Tail jamás hacían especiales.

-Buenas noches Magnolia, hoy les traemos algo especial pero para que podamos continuar pido que pasen a Natsu Dragneel al frente- dijo y una luz ilumino a Natsu, Elfman lo cargo y lo lanzo al frente.

-Wa que te pasa- grito furioso el Dragneel, entonces Mira siguió hablando.

-Bien damas y caballeros Fairy Tail les presenta a nuestra próxima mini integrante, quien quiso prepararle un regalo a su amado padre, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Layla Dragneel-dijo Mira cuando salió de entre las sombras la pequeña Layla, traía su cabello en caireles, con una vestido blanco de tirantes, en la cintura pasaba una banda quien en su lado derecho tenía una rosa amarilla, la parte baja del vestido era de holanes que se entrelazaban uno debajo de otro el vestido era largo, en su pecho se veían sus dos cadenas, estaba sonrojada entonces Mirajane le entrego el micrófono.

-H-Hola yo soy Layla, mucho gusto-dijo inclinándose y vio a Natsu y sonrió-Está canción es para mi papá Natsu quien ha cuidado de mí, te dedico esto papá te amo…-dijo Layla y Wendy y Mirajane empezaron a tocar Layla cantó una balada.

_Mis primeros pasos, fueron gracias a ti._

_Fueron tus abrazos, mi refugio feliz, _

_El amor prefecto, el cariño eterno,_

_Eres tú mi protección un gran ejemplo a seguir,_

_Eres lo más grande que hay en mi corazón,_

_Tú me cuidas con cariño me proteges si hace frío_

_El mejor, El mejor, el mejor papá del mundo eres tú solo tú el camino que me guía a la luz._

_Mi mejor amigo, el mejor papá del mundo eres tú…. Are _

-Que pasa Layla-le susurro Mira dejando de tocar la guitarra, y Wendy dejo de tocar, Layla se rasco la cabeza y se sonrojo y sonrió y dijo.

-Se me olvido la letra de la canción jiji-dijo sacando la lengua, todos rieron, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-Felicidades Layla- -Que bien Natsu- -Layla felicidades-

Layla sonrio y soltó el micrófono y corrió hacia Natsu, este tenía los ojos llorosos entonces alzo la cabeza cuando Layla le grito.

-Papá-dijo y se lanzó del escenario, Natsu corrió y la atrapo, esta se aferró a Natsu y sonrió y lo abrazo-Te amo papá-dijo sonriendo alzando la cabeza a este, Natsu le temblaban los labios entonces sonrió y abrazo a Layla esta cerro los ojos aferrada al traje de Natsu entonces Natsu dijo.

-Gracias Layla-y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Pido un brindis por uno de los papás de Fairy Tail, ipp Natsu-dijo Cana alzando su botella a lo que todos gritaron, después de eso empezaron a tocar canciones para bailar, Natsu se la paso bailando con Layla y Happy, todos los miraban felices.

-Así que eso le tenían preparado a Natsu-ni-dijo Romeo acercándose a Wendy.

-Bueno Layla dijo que le quería regalar algo y esto fue lo que salió-contesto la dragón Slayer mirando a Natsu quien cargaba a Layla y le daba vueltas.

-Me alegro por esos dos-dijo Gray en la entrada del gremio junto a Juvia quien cargaba a Yuki quien dormía.

-Natsu-san ha sido fuerte, cuidando de Layla-chan ella debe amarlo como él a ella-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

-Tienes Razón, Lucy debe estar feliz-dijo Gray mirando al cielo.

Al poco rato Layla cayó dormida, Natsu la llevaba a dentro del gremio para regresar y ayudar a los demás, cuando la iba a acostar empezaron los fuego artificiales se acercó al balcón y los miro y recordó.

FLASH BACK NATSU.

-Mira Natsu-dijo Lucy acercándose al balcón-Los fuegos artificiales empezaron.

-Son bonitos-dijo Natsu acercándose a la rubia está asintió, Natsu la observaba entonces la tomo de los hombros y la miró-Lucy debo decirte algo-

-Que pasa-dijo sonrojada la rubia.

-Yo, bueno yo, verás-dijo Natsu nervioso cuando se armó de valor- Me gustas te quiero de hecho puedo asegurarte que te amo.-dijo agachando la cabeza, Lucy se quedó callada cuando sonrió y llevo sus manos a la cara de Natsu y beso esos labios, Natsu se impresiono y correspondió al beso, al separarse Lucy sonrojada unió su frente con la de Natsu y dijo.

-A mi igual Natsu, te amo- Natsu la tomó y la brazo esta lo sujeto de la espalda.

-Lucy-

-Natsu- susurraron los dos abrazados mientras el cielo se iluminaba de colores.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Lucy-susurro Natsu al recordar aquello, cuando sintió que Layla se movió y se pegó más a su pecho, él sonrió y dejo a Layla en la cama y la tapó, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Lucy sabes-dijo- Te sigo amando, pero gracias a Layla no caí en la desesperación donde quiera que estés gracias por haberme dado este angelito- termino de decir con una sonrisa observando a Layla.

_"Lucy"_

En una mansión un pequeño niño corre por el corredor, en una de las habitaciones una chica con un vestido de color verde con joyas, con el cabello suelto de color rubio escribe una carta en eso el niño entra a la habitación.

-Mamá es hora de cenar-dijo el pequeño sonriendo, la chica lo ve y sonríe.

-Voy amor- dijo parándose de la silla y antes de salir sus ojos ven a la ventana y una lagrima resbala en su mejilla-Te extraño, quiero verte… Natsu- y diciendo esto sale de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció yo llore cuando lo escribia pero de emoción xD, Layla es un amor nipaa espero que les haya gustado y más el final muhahahah<p>

espero sus amados Reviews ya saben me dan inspiración para actualizar más rápido bueno me despido aquí una pista del otro capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente...

Happy: Layla donde estas.

Natsu: Layla princesa demonios, Layla (grita desesperado)

Erza: Tranquilo Natsu la encontraremos.

Gray: Si flamita la encontraremos.

Natsu: Demonios, demonios, Layla se ha perdido no puedo calmarme LAYLA…

* * *

><p>Layla: (tallándose los ojos) te pareces a mi papá.<p>

¿?: Soy muy chico para ser tú papá.

Layla: Me ayudas a encontrarlo.

¿?: Claro (dijo sonriendo)

Layla: Incluso la sonrisa se parece.


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Ok dejen hablar a a la acusada bajen sus armas* xD bueno una disculpa guarden sus armas . pues la inspiración se alejo, alejo de mí *Lo dice cantando* y pues anoche volvió y pues jejeje aquí les traigo el otro capítulo espero y les guste y eso compense el casi mes que no actualiza :3_**

**_*Yujii opina lo mismo* n.n_**

**_Bueno chico a leer o cierto contesto mensajes :3_**

**Guest (dos comentarios): perdón por la demora aquí está jeje gracias por tú comentario **un abrazo psicológico. ****

**netokastillo: si de hecho te iras de espaldas en este capítulo xD y gracias por tú comentario **un abrazo psicológico. ****

**Sexy fairy: Si esa fue la misma reaccione de mi prima (Como goza de meritos especiales ella las lee primero xD) no te preocupes quizás en este capítulo se resuelva todo bueno casi, jeje gracias por tú comentario :3 niiipaaa **un abrazo psicológico. ****

**AnikaSukino 5d: No se porque chica siempre le atinas a mis locas ideas... xD tienes poderes mentales niiii jejeje gracia spor comentarme y pues ya ves quizás tengas razón ahora veamos quien es el misterioso niño... y si lo se Layla es un amor y un desastre porque seamos realistas tener un papá como Natsu pues jemp jemp ya sabes no... **un abrazo psicológico. ****

**Blood-Kun: si lo se ahora todos me amarán jejeje no podía hacerlo era como el apocalípsis si eso sucedia y pues me alegra que te gustara el capítulo lo de Lucy ese era el plan desde el principio saludos :3 gracias por tú comentario.**

**Miyuki331: Gracias por tú comentario me alegra que te gustara el capítulo TwT y te guste mi manera de escribir niiiaaa *Yujii te lo agradece* el mi Hamster :3 un abrazo psicológico. **

**titania-chan: Gracias por tú comentario quizás y tengas razón no se como le hacen que a veces adivinan mis malvados planes eso no es de dios xD, y lo de Juvia y Gray es que bueno no soy muy buena con el Gruvia pero daré lo mejor de mí más adelante jejeje ... Un abrazo psicológico**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por tú comentario y si Yuki es el acosador personal de Layla (NO se nota que sea hijo de Juvia xD) y pues lo de Lucy :3... lee el capítulo y descubriras algunas cosillas jejeje... Un abrazo psicológico..  
><strong>

**Bueno cabe de eresponder comentarios ahora si empieza la historia *Neko empieza con la historia =^w^= ***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 7.<em>**

-Que genial hace mucho que no hacíamos una misión….- grito Natsu a lo que un gatito azul dijo su típico "Aye"

-Vaya Natsu-san está de buen humor hoy- agrego Wendy acercándose a este.

-El esquipo necesita reforzarse a parte…- Erza abrazo a Layla apretándola a su pecho- Quiero que mi querida Ahijada vea como soy en batalla…-

-Jejeje claro madrina quiero verla en acción….. Bien estoy encendida….- grito la pequeña alzando su mano.

-Vaya Layla está animada- Gray se acercó a está y le acaricio la cabeza, entonces Natsu se puso serió.

-A todo esto, porque viene con nosotros en mini-cubito de hielo- grito eufórico el Dragneel.

-Es Yuki, aparte Yuki ha venido porque quiere estar cercas de Layla –sama- agrego el peli negro observando a Layla quien era abrazada por Erza.

-Wa Gray controla a tú hijo o lo hare carbón si se acerca a Layla- grito Natsu Gray cargo a Yuki.

-Vamos flamitas no te enceles tan rápido…- agrego el Fullbuster cuando todos subieron al tren a lo que Natsu se puso enfermo.

-Odio estás cosas-

-Resiste Natsu- animo Happy viendo a Natsu, Layla se acercó a este y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Papá Layla sabe que puedes animo…- alzo su manita, Natsu la cargo y la abrazo, cuando el tren se empezó a mover Natsu cayó enfermo entonces Layla le dio sueño, a lo que se fue a los brazos de Erza y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Je esto me trae recuerdos…- susurro Gray cuando Yuki se acercó a Layla sonrojado.

-Vaya Layla-sama es tan linda cuando duerme…-

-Oye aléjate… de… wa mi estómago…- agrego Natsu tirado en el asiento.

Cuando llegaron Natsu se recuperó a lo que salió rápido del tren.

-Amado suelo no sabes cuánto te extrañe…- agregó, Erza y los demás bajaron del tren los dos niños estaban dormidos, Natsu se acercó a Layla a lo que Erza se la dio.

-Bien ahora- Erza saco un papel- Debemos ir a uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, al parecer unos tipos han estado acosando a la hija del señor…-

-Bien entonces en marcha…- sonrió Gray quien cargaba a Yuki tratando de que no se despertará, todos asintieron y empezaron a salir de la estación, Natsu se detuvo un poco conmocionado.

-Que pasa Natsu- pregunto Happy, Natsu sacudió la cabeza tratando de no despertar a Layla.

-Nada vamos…- y así el equipo llego al hotel, donde un señor de avanzada edad los recibió casi llorando, los chicos se quedaron impresionados.

-Fairy Tail gracias por venir… por aquí pasen, les enseñare sus habitaciones después vengan al salón principal- agrego el hombre cuando una de las recepcionistas los condujo a sus habitaciones, Natsu puso a Layla en la cama y bajo las cosas, cuando Gray lo llamo.

-Natsu dejaremos a Layla aquí…- pregunto Happy, Natsu observo a Layla quien dormía plácidamente y sonrió.

-Si luego vengo por ella- susurro y salió del cuarto se dirigió con sus compañeros donde el hombre estaba con una chica de cabello castaño de ojos color miel.

-Por favor detengan a esos hombres quieren a mi hija y yo ya no sé qué hacer….-

-Últimamente han estado atacando el negocio, por favor ayúdenos- se inclinó la joven a lo que Erza asintió.

-Bien nos encargaremos de esos tipos- agrego Gray quien junto sus manos, Natsu se paró.

-Bien estoy encendido…- en eso la pared estaño los chicos salieron volando, la joven y su padre se abrazaron al ver dos tipos quienes le sonreían.

-Hola cariño está vez vengo a pedirte que…- pero el hombre no continuo pues Wendy ataco-Ayuda pidieron ayuda- agrego el hombre molesto, cuando observo a los cuatro chicos quienes lo veían.

-Nosotros los magos de Fairy Tail te obligaremos a dejar a esta joven…- grito Erza poniéndose su armadura del purgatorio.

-Bien a pelear, Puño del Dragón de fuego…- ataco Natsu al segundo hombre.

Layla se despertó y se tallo los ojos y observo estaba en una habitación, a lado de ella estaban las cosas de su papá, se levantó y se puso sus sandalias, cuando entró Yuki a su cuarto.

-Que pasa mini-cubito…-

-No encuentro a mi papá y oí ruido a fuera- agregó Yuki mirando a Layla asustado, la rubia ladeo su cabeza y se acercó a la puerta.

-AL parecer mi papá y los demás están peleando los escucho…-

-Sugoi Layla-sama puedes oír incluso a esta distancia- la elogio el peli negro con corazones en los ojos Layla lo miró y sonrió.

-Lógico soy una Dragón Slayer- y así los dos niños salieron a la calle, cuando vieron como dos hombres atacaban a los demás, Yuki se quedó boquiabierto ya que todos lucían geniales.

-Papá te ayudo…- grito Layla, Natsu se volteó.

-Layla que haces aquí…- pero no termino cuando uno de los hombres se dirigió a los niños- Layla…- grito entonces el hombre iba a atacar a los niños cuando Erza lo detuvo, Gray tomó a los niños y se los llevo, Natsu suspiro entonces miró a uno de los hombres molesto- Casi dañan a mi hija, esto ya es personal Maldito…-

Gray llevo a los niños atrás del hotel donde los dejo.

-Yukiteru como se te ocurre salir se debieron quedar adentro- grito Gray al peli negro, Yuki solo bajo la cabeza, Gray suspiro y le tocó la cabeza- Layla tú igual es peligroso…-

-Perdón padrino…- susurro la niña sujetando su dije.

-Ahora quédense aquí yo les diré cuando salgan- agrego el peli negro saliendo del lugar, Yuki y Layla de miraron.

-Papá se enojó con Yuki…- soltó unas lágrimas el peli negro, Layla le toco la cabeza- Layla-sama…-

-No te preocupes mi papá también me regaña pero el dice que es porque me quiere y esas cosas no te preocupes mi padrino no estaba enojado contigo era porque quería protegerte…-

-Layla-sama la amo- la abrazo este, Layla se quedó estática.

-Como digas…- entonces Yuki la soltó y observo la piscina- Yuki quiere nadar que le parece Layla-sama nadar cuando ellos acaben con su pelea-

-Claro…Are….- Layla vio en los arbustos a un animalito era blanco, tenía una nariz puntiaguda y era de color blanco y al parecer temblaba, se acercó a este ignorando a Yuki.

-Ka-Kawaii- susurro cuando se acercó a este- Que eres…-

-Plue, plue- sonó este Layla sonrió pero cuando lo iba a tocar este se echó a correr.

-Espera, quiero tocarte espera…- grito echándose a correr detrás de este- Espera Plue o como te llames…-

-Entonces Layla-sama Yuki supo que la quer… Are…- Yuki volteó y no vio a la rubia-Layla-sama- empezó a buscarla por todo e jardín sin hallarla- WAAA LAYLA-SAMA A DESAPARECIDO…- grito echándose a correr.

-Nos rendimos…- susurraron los hombres tirados en el piso, siendo aplastados por el pie de Erza.

-Bien entonces déjenlos en paz- susurro Gray moviendo su brazo, Natsu se rió.

-Bien vamos tengo hambre…- entonces oyeron el grito de un niño, los chicos voltearon a ver.

-Yuki que te dije, no sabes…- pero Gray no continuo pues si hijo estaba llorando y lo abrazo del pie- Que paso…-

-Papá Layla-sama…- sollozo el niño, Natsu se puso tenso y se acercó a este.

-Donde está Layla, contesta- grito Natsu ocasionando que el niño se asustará más.

-LAYLA-SAMA SE PERDIÓ- grito el peli negro siendo abrazado por su papá.

-Que…- susurro Erza quedándose pálida, Wendy se tapó la boca.

-Layla, que…- pregunto Happy con lágrimas en los ojos y observo a a Natsu el cual su mirada estaba perdida-n-Natsu…-

-Oye debes estar bromeando, donde está Layla Yukiteru…- susurro el Dragneel Yuki movió la cabeza.

-No lo sé Yuki estaba hablando con ella cuando voltee ella yo no estaba, Papá hay que encontrarla- susurro este, Gray asintió pero cuando volteó Natsu había salido ya corriendo junto con Happy.

-Natsu espera- grito este entonces Erza salió detrás de él.

-Gray busquen por ese lado, yo ayudare a Natsu y a Happy- diciendo esto Scarlet alcanzo al peli rosa, Gray miró a Wendy, cargo a Yuki entonces los cuatro salieorn en busca de la niña.

Natsu corría a gran velocidad ignorando a Erza y a Happy "No, puede pasarme otra vez no Layla, mi Layla donde estás…" se detuvo y entonces grito-LAYLA…-

.

.

-Te tengo…- agregó Layla cuando alcanzo al animalito este solo temblaba- Waa que esponjoso eres Jejeje…- entonces volteo su vista y se encontró cercas de un rió rodeada de árboles- Are…Yuki- susurro cuando vio que no estaba en el hotel.

-Papá, madrina, padrino, Wendy-nesan, Happy Charle…. *Sniff* donde están, yo estoy…- entonces calló de rodillas y empezó a llorar- Estoy perdida, papá donde estás….- empezó a llorar más fuerte, el animalito se acercó a esta y acaricio su cabeza.

-Plue te estaba buscan…- se oyó la voz de un niño pero observo a la pequeña rubia que lloraba- Porque lloras…-

Layla alzo la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, sus ojos jade se toparon con los ojos cafés del niño quien la mirada preocupado.

-Papá…-pregunto incrédula, el niño volteó a todos lados y entonces se señaló.

-Eh te refieres a mí…- se rió entonces Layla se limpió la cara y lo vio.

-Te pareces a mí papá, tu cabello es igual al de él- señalo a la cabeza del niño este dejo de reír y la miró.

-Soy muy chico para ser tú papá dime, que haces en el bosque- pregunto el niño, Layla lo miró entonces volvió a llorar.

-Estoy perdida, seguía a esa cosa linda, entonces me perdí no puedo oler a mi papá, quiero ver a papá…-

-Vaya ya somos dos, yo igual perdí a mí cuidadora…- sonrió este agarrándose la cabeza con una sonría, Layla ladeo la cabeza confundida- Bien te ayudo a buscar a tú papá…-

-Eh me ayudas…- pregunto Layla el chico le sonrió Layla lo miró, el niño y extendió su mano para ayudarla a parar.

-Vamos, un caballero ayuda a la niñas lindas perdidas…- agregó este sonriendo, Layla lo vio y asintió entonces agarro su mano, los dos sintieron un estremecimiento, cuando Layla se puso de pie soltó la mano de este, entonces su estómago gruño y se sonrojo.

-Jajajaja al parecer tienes hambre- se burló el chico, Layla lo miró enojada- Vamos te invito de comer…-

-Eh tienes dinero- agregó Layla sorprendida, el chico asintió y saco una bolsita.

-No es mucho pero creo que podremos comprar unas cosas con él vamos…- entonces el niño la tomó de la mano y la guió afuera del bosque, Layla observo su mano unida a la del niño "Porque se siente tan bien esa mano…"

.

.

-Disculpe no ha visto a una niña de cabello rubio y ojos jades- preguntaba Wendy a cualquier persona que pasaba, entonces observo a Gray quien hacía lo mismo.

-Papá Yuki lo siente si hubiera protegido a Layla-sama- sollozo este, Gray se incoó y acarició su cabeza.

-Vamos Yuki no te culpes, es la culpa de nosotros dejar a un niño de cinco y una niña de seis años solos es irresponsable así que no te preocupes la encontraremos- Gray se paró y agarro de la mano a Yuki, y se acercó a Wendy-Nada…-

-No Gray-san y no puedo olerla al parecer está lejos- respondió Wendy Gray suspiro.

-Bien creo que observare desde el cielo- agrego Charle volando, Gray Y Wendy siguieron preguntando.

-VAMOS VEGETE DIME DONDE ESTÁ LAYLA-

-Señor… le eh dicho que no eh visto a la niña- agregó el hombre espantado, Natsu estaba furioso, entonces Erza lo golpeó estrellándolo en el suelo.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó con el hombre y se acercó a Natsu quien estaba a lado de Happy.

-Contrólate imbécil, que ganarás desesperándote..- le grito Erza Natsu tenía la cabeza agachada-Natsu a acuérdate que perdiendo la cabeza valiste entendido así que tranquilo-

-Como me pides eso…- respondió Natsu, Happy lo miraba con los ojos llorosos- Así perdí a Lucy, y si pierdo a Layla entonces yo…-

-NATSU NO DIGAS ESO- Grito Happy Natsu lo miró-Layla es fuerte Natsu, de seguro está buscándote ya, acuérdate es una Dragón Slayer debe estar bien no digas que no la volveremos a ver baka…-

Natsu se agarró la cara tenían razón estaba perdiendo la esperanza tan rápido, Layla debía estar bien, no debía perder las esperanzas.

-Lo siento tiene razón, es solo que me siento tan impotente y tengo un dolor en el pecho…-

-Natsu es normal estás preocupado, no puedo decirte que te comprendo pero por ahora busquémosla ok, ya verás que la encontremos-

-Aye Natsu, yo volare por la ciudad a ver si la encuentro ustedes busquen por tierra- diciendo esto Happy retomo el vuelo, Natsu lo vio irse.

-Vamos Erza debemos encontrar a mi pequeña…- agrego Natsu echándose a correr, Erza asintió y lo siguió.

.

.

-Eh como que no alcanza- replico el niño al vendedor al parecer no le alcanzaba el dinero para pagar eso, Layla lo observaba cargando a Plue, entonces el chico se acercó a ella con una cara de pocos amigos- Ese señor no quizo venderme nada…-

-Lo siento, espera este es un rió limpio no es así- agregó Layla, el chico asintió entonces la niña bajo de nuevo al rió.

-Que vas hacer- pregunto el chico llegando hasta ella, Layla se metió al rió a lo más bajo y lo miró.

-Mi papá siempre hace esto, y atrapa pescados-

-No sería mejor una caña de pescar, ya que es peligroso puedes caer- grito el niño pero era tarde ya que Layla cayó al rió mojándose toda- Oye estás bien…-

-No la verdad no…- grito Layla dando golpees en el agua, salió de esta- Achu…-

-Vaya te dije tontita- susurro el chico con una sonrisa, Layla se sonrojo, entonces este se quitó su sueter y se lo puso a esta Layla lo olfateo-mejor ponte esto para que no te refríes…-

-Gracias pero eso no quita que estoy mojada- acto seguido Layla empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Q-Que haces- grito el niño tapándose los ojos.

-Eh los pondré a secar mientras me tapo con tú sueter- respondió Layla poniendo a ropa en el piso, el chico la miró cuando esta se había puesto su sueter por suerte la mallas de Layla no estaban tan mojadas.

-Ok pero como las secarás no tenemos fuego…-

-Eso se resuelve…- agrego Layla juntando unas raminas- Rugido del Dragón del Fuego…- utilizo su técnica y prendido las varitas el chico se quedó impresionado- Jejeje soy una Dragón Slayer, del fuego que te pareció-

-Waa increíble, eres un dragón Slayer, antes había leído sobre estos y te entreno un dragón…-

-Eh si mi abuelo él es muy lindo me daba fruta- sonrió Layla, el chico agacho la cabeza triste- Que te pasa…-

-Que genial, yo solo puedo invocar espíritus…-

-Eh como esa cosita linda…- señalo Layla a Plue el chico asintió, Layla se acercó a él y sonrió.

-Quien te enseño…-

-Mi mamá, ella es una maga celestial entonces me enseño la magia para eso…- respondió el chico, Layla agacho la cabeza.

-Oye como es tener una mamá…- pregunto de la nada Layla el chico se agarró el mentón.

-Pues es lindo, te abrazan te dan cariño te protegen no se es lindo tener una mamá pero porque preguntas y tú mamá…-

-Yo no tengo mamá ella está en el cielo mi papá dijo eso…-

-Eh yo no tengo papá, mi mamá dice que está en la tierra y algún día lo conoceré…- susurro este, los dos niños se quedaron en silencio cuando el chico miró a la niña- Ahora que lo pienso tú te pareces a mi mamá-

-En serio bueno tú te pareces a mi papá…. Un poco el es más hábil- agrego Layla señalándolo, el chico sonrió-Ves incluso ese gesto eres extraño…-

-Un poco creo, vámonos de aquí quizás tú ropa se ha secado- Layla se dirigió a esta y vio que era cierto entonces se puso su falda y pero la playera seguía mojada- Bueno quédate con el sueter…-

-No importa…- Layla alzo los hombros y se llevó su playera en la mano, los dos niños caminaron por el pueblo buscando a Natsu.

-Algo…-

-No hay muchas personas no puedo oler bien, créeme es muy malo esto…-

-Oye puedes oler a las personas- pregunto el chico, Layla asintió, el chico se sonrojo y pregunto.

-Como huelo yo…-

-Quieres saber cómo hueles- el chico asintió, Layla se acercó a este y lo olfateo y abrió grande los ojos- Que raro…-

-Que pasa-

-Es que no puedo olerte bien, es como si el olor no lo conociera, pero detecte un pequeño pero minúsculo olor a vainilla…-

-Eh debe ser que te estés resfriando por eso no me puedes oler bien- agrego el chico Lyala ladeo la cabeza cuando oyó un grito.

-LAYLA…- los dos niños voltearon a ver entonces un gatito azul abrazo a la pequeña-Layla estaba preocupado waaaaa- lloraba Happy sin soltar a la niña.

-Gomenasai Happy me perdí…- respondió Layla abrazando a Happy.

-UN NEKO- grito exaltado el niño, Happy se despegó un poco de Layla y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-WAAA OTRO NATSU…-

-No Happy yo también pensé eso, pero él no es papá… el me ayudo y me cuido…-

-Ya veo, Layla quédate aquí no te muevas ire por Natsu y los demás no te muevas entendido…- y Happy salió disparado.

-No era mejor que me llevarás volando- grito Layla entonces el chico grito.

-Waaa un gato que vuela genial yo no tengo uno de esos…-

-Eh Happy es un Excede y dice Aye…- agrego Layla alzando su mano derecha.

-Aye…-

-Si Aye…-

-Ya veo Aye…- respondió el chico y Layla rió.

.

.

-La encontraron- pregunto Erza cuando vio a Gray y a Wendy llegar.

-No y ya está atardeciendo- agrego Wendy, Gray observo a Natsu quien estaba sentado en la baqueta tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Layla, Layla donde estas – susurro Natsu cuando vio como llegaba su amigo azulado.

-Natsu, Mina…-

-Happy que pasa- grito Erza cuando Happy se detuvo y tomó aire, Natsu se acercó a este, Happy le sonrió.

-La encontré a Layla…- todos se sorprendieron Natsu se alteró.

-Donde Happy…- grito entonces Happy retomó el vuelo.

-Síganme- Natsu salió detrás de él junto con los demás "Layla espero que estés bien"…

.

.

-Vaya entonces vives en una mansión con tú mamá y el hombre malo…- pregunto Layla quien estaba sentada en la fuente.

-Sí así es pero mamá dice que no me le acerque porque el es malo, pero por alguna razón que no me quiere decir debemos vivir ahí…-

-Ya veo, cierto como te…- pero Layla no termino ya que una peli rosa llego y vio al niño.

-Señorito lo estaba buscando, no se despegue de nuevo de mí…-

-Lo siento, oye me voy ya me encontraron como a ti- el chico miró a Layla y esta asintió- Un gusto esto cómo te llamas…-

-Yo me llamo Layla, mucho gusto…- sonrió Layla apretándolo de la mano, el chico sonrió.

-Nos vemos Layla yo me llamó Igneel…-

-Eh…- se impresiono Layla entonces el chico fue jalado por la peli rosa- Igneel…-

-Oye me hubieras dejado despedirme mejor…-

-Señorito su mamá está preocupada…- agrego está mirando hacia atrás "Hime" pensó al mirar a Layla quien estaba agitando su mano, entonces sacudió su cabeza.

-LAYLA- se oyó un grito, la niña volteo cuando observo a cinco siluetas acercarse, entonces reconoció a Natsu.

-Papá…- entonces Natsu llego hasta ella y la abrazo desesperadamente, Layla estaba pegada a su pecho.

-Layla-chan que bien estábamos preocupados- susurro Wendy limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Layla no vuelvas hacer eso…- agrego Gray Yuki la miró llorando.

-Layla-sama Yuki promete protegerla mejor…-

-Yo…-

-Layla porque hiciste eso- grito Natsu ocasionando que la niña se espantara- Que hubiera pasado si no te encontrábamos como se te ocurre irte sola, que pasaría si no te encontrábamos, te gustaría no volvernos a ver a nadie del gremio…-

-Oye Natsu ya…-agregó Erza entonces Layla empezó a llorar.

-Gomenasai papá seguí a un insecto lindo, entonces me perdí ya no supe como regresar tenía miedo, papá no quiero dejar de verte Waaa- Natsu se calmó y la abrazo cargándola.

-Layla dios me espante demasiado, no te vuelvas alejar de mí está bien- susurro este, Layla asintió, entonces Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe y cargo a Layla enfrente de él-Layla porque hueles… Espera ese es un sueter de un chico- de repente su mirada cambio a enojado.

-A esto bueno un niño amable me ayudo a buscarte pero Happy me encontró él también estaba perdido- agregó Layla quitándose el sueter pero no tenía nada abajo.

-LAYLA NO TE QUITES ESO- grito Erza y le quito la niña a Natsu y corrió con ella hasta una tienda comprándole ropa.

-Dios que niña, pero no me sorprende es igualita que Natsu…- se rió Gray cuando Yuki lo dirigió a un puesto de dulces, Wendy se acercó a Natsu quien miraba el sueter.

-Que pasa Natsu-san-

-Wendy huele esto…- Wendy tomó el sueter y lo olió.

-esto es…-

-Si se parece al olor de Layla, pero…-

-No es el olor de Layla se parece y mucho solo que tiene un leve olor que no se distingue bien…- Wendy olfateo de nuevo- Vainilla...-

-Vainilla, Layla tiene una mezcla del olor de Lucy y el mí pero, ella no huele a vainilla es decir la mezcla es diferente…-

-Sí, quizás y el olor del niño se mezcló pero que extraño…- susurro Wendy cuando erza los llamo para que escogieran un vestido para Layla, Natsu observo al atardecer "Vainilla porque a vainilla"

.

.

-Donde está él…- pregunto un hombre, la silueta de un chica apareció.

-Deja en paz a mi hijo no te interesa…-

-Claro que me interesa, porque el también es…-

-NO EL NO ES TPU HIJO EL ES EL HIJO DE…- Pero la chica no acabo pues observo a una peli rosa llegando con un niño.

-Hime el señorito se volvió a perder…-

-Mamá lo siento me perdí…- la chica corrió hacia a él y lo tomó en brazos.

-Igneel estaba preocupada…- susurro entonces volteo la mirada al hombre peli azul que la miraba, cargo al niño- Entendiste podrás tenerme aquí pero escúchalo bien jamás te amare eh Igneel no es tú hijo…-

Acto seguido la chica salió de la habitación, el hombre tiró una copa haciéndola mil pedazos, cuando un hombre toco a la puerta.

-Señor tengo noticias…-

-Que pasa-

-Natsu Dragneel estuvo en esta ciudad- agrego este el peli azul se incorporó.

-Vio al niño…- pregunto el hombre negó y entrego un paquete.

-No pero creo que esto le interesará, creo que Julián no hizo bien su trabajo hace seis años-

El peli azul tomo el folder y lo abrió encontrándose con unas fotos, abrió enormes lo ojos y su cara se tornó diabólica.

-No me jodas…-

.

.

-Igneel no vuelvas a salir sin permiso- susurro la rubia al verlo, el niño asintió.

-Se parece mucho a su padre señorito- agregó la peli rosa.

-Así es igual a su padre- agregó la chica, observando a su hijo pelo rosa, ojos marrones pequeño y delicado la viva imagen de su padre.

-Hime…-

-Que pasa virgo- pregunto la chica, la peli rosa negó- Nada olvídelo, me retiro…"Esa niña se parecía mucho a la Hime"- y diciendo esto desapareció.

-Así que lo encontraron tenía pensado buscarlo después- se oyó la voz de un chico- Estas bien esto…-

-No puedo hacer nada más, él me tiene amenazada ya lo sabes….Loke…-

-Lo sé pero eso que haces es sacrificar tú felicidad… bueno me voy vendré luego descansa- menciono Loke mirando a la rubia quien abrazaba al niño.

-Mamá puedes contarme de nuevo como es papá…- Igneel la miró, esta sonrió y lo acorruco en su regazo.

-Sí, él es un chico valiente, el más guapo bueno para mí, es un Dragón Slayer de fuego, se sacrifica por sus nakamas, es un imprudente, tonto pero siempre ve el lado positivo de las personas su padre es un dragón, él es tú padre, y su nombre es Natsu Dragneel el hijo de Igneel un Dragón Slayer- termino de decir Lucy con una sonrisa tocando la mejilla de su hijo.

.

.

-Vamos a comer- grito Layla agarrando su plato y comiendo como loca como lo hacían Natsu y Happy.

-Por dios como la has educado Natsu…- susurro Erza ante aquel espectáculo, Gray solo sonrió nervioso, Yuki observaba a Layla comiendo.

-Jajajaja no se porque todos sabíamos que esto cavaría así- dijo Wendy comiendo de su plato cuando apareció Charle-Charle donde estabas-

-En ninguna parte, veo que la encontraron- menciono cortante, Wendy la miró entonces siguió comiendo, Charle observo a Layla y Natsu quienes jugaban y eran regañados por Erza.

-Guerra de comida… estoy encendida- grito Layla embarrando a Natsu con un pastel, el cual era de Erza- Waaaa madrina perdóname…-

-Layla…- susurro está entonces Erza saco su espada-Lista para el castigo…-

-Waaa porque me apuntas a mí Erza- gritaba Natsu huyendo de Erza, Charle desvió la mirada "Puede ser verdad ese chico se parecía a Natsu, pero lo ojos marrones, y esa era virgo son lugar alguna esto me huele mal…" pensó la gatita blanca.

.

.

-Natsu Dragneel donde está la infelicidad en sus ojos, no ese estúpido de Julián-

-Que hacemos señor-

-Esa niña tráiganla, creo que Lucy querrá conocerla, a parte quitarle a su hija a Natsu Dragneel será genial, ver su desesperación al no encontrarla como cuando perdió supuestamente a Lucy…- agregó el peli azul tirando las fotos a la mesa donde aparecía Natsu abrazando a Layla feliz….

-Natsu, te extraño…- susurro Lucy cargando al niño mirando a la luna llena…

* * *

><p>Waaa Lucy está viva, jejeje ahora me aman (ok no) no podía matarla pero que pasa Igneel es hijo de Natsu, Layla es hija de Natsu esto significa que ...<p>

Mina el siguiente capítulo Lucy relatará lo que paso esa noche hace seis años...

Mina espero reviews saben que estos me hacen feliz y me motivan más xD

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_****_**Lucy: Aunque me tengas encerrada, aunque me prives de mi libertad nunca dejare de amar a Natsu, porque el es la unica persona que amare, lo que hicistes hace seis años jamás te lo perdonare, entendiste Edgar**

**Natsu es el unico que amo...**

**Mina nos vemos en la proxima actualización...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola amados mortales espero que hayan tenido un gran halloween xD... y pues aquí el otro capítulo que espero aclare sus dudas si tienen y como siempre contesto comentarios... :3 Kaede es feliz tuvimos (yo y el fic) muchos comentarios TwT...**_

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia****: Gracias por tú comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado espero y este episodio te guste igual un abrazo..**_**  
><strong>_

**Blood-Kun: si lo se merecia morir por tardarme casi un mes pero me alegro que el episodio te haya gustado y así que no me meatarás xD **un abrazo**...**

**tsukiyo-san: no creo que eso no es cierto ya que si hacia eso creeme tendría una multitud lista para cortarme en oedazos o quemarme, lo de Layla e Igneel se dice en este capítulo y me algreo que te haya gustado la historia, Si Layla es un amor lo que se esperaba de la hija de Natsu xD Un abrazo muy fuerte...**

**Gabe Logan: NI que lo digas correra sangre Natsu lo hará paillas (Espero xD) me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio y pues en este nuevo se aclara todo de porque Lucy la dieron por muerta y el misterio de los dos niños gracias po tú comentario Un arazo muy fuerte...**

**VMGS: Me alegra que el capítulo te encantaaaaraaaaa xD si no podía matarla creo que me hubieran matado si era cierto xD, y pues espero y disfrutes este capítulo gracias por tú comentario :3 Un abrazo muy fuerte...  
><strong>

**Natachan13: Listo el siguiente capítulo, me alegra que te gustara y gracias por tú comentario un abrazo muy fuerte OwO...  
><strong>

**Flor Carmesi: Jejej me imagino jajaja no ahora si ya esta el capítulo como prometí :3 un abrazo muy fuerte xD...**

**jpas9304:*Gu* ok lo de las armas que bueno que no pensabas matarme jejeje, y si puede que Igneel y Layla lo sean, por dios a quien engaño a estas alturas ya todos lo saben y si Yuki el acosador personal de la linda Layla :3 es un amor, y los dos son una ternuritas siiiiiiiiiiii jejeje y pues no podía matar a Lucy creeme no amaneceria viva... Un abrazo muy fuerte :3  
><strong>

**titania-chan: Gracias por tú comentario y me alegro que te gustara el capítulo si lo se me tarde mucho en actualizar TwT y si Lucy esta viva *Suenan trompetas* pero que pasará ahora ooooohhh misterio, y lo de Gray lo tenía que hacer debido a una platica con Noriko, machete xD, jeje bueno aquí el otro capítulo espero que te guste un abrazo muy fuerte para tí :D**

**AnikaSukino 5d: tienes poderes mentales ya que algunas cosas son ciertas -_-... jeje pero algo si y no y pues correra sangre Aye y si adelante puedes matar al tipo (Yo lo odio a más no poder, quisiera que le callera del cielo una vaca, un pollo, lo aplastara un payaso con un monociclo) pero ah debemos seguir con el drama, y Natsu no te preocupes ya no sufrira mucho pues la vida lo compensara :D gracias por tú comentario y¿uN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE PARA TI...**

**Bueno acabe ahora si empecemos con el episodio Aye sr...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>_

Ya de regreso en el gremio todos están bueno como es habitual haciendo destrozos.

-Aye estoy encendida, peleemos Yuki…- grito Layla prendiendo sus manos, el peli negro se tapo con sus manos.

-Layla-sama no quiero pelear con usted-

-Je mi hija es la mejor, que te parece Gray- grito Natsu observando le escena, Gray junto su frente con la del peli rosa enojado.

-Veamos entonces a puesto que Yuki le gana a mi ahijada, Yuki adelante muéstrale la fuera de los Fullbuster-

-Eh pero…- los ojos de Yuki se llenaron de lágrimas- Papá no quiero pelear con Layla-sama-

-Eh es porque soy una niña, eso no importa pelea ya de una vez mini-cubito de hielo- grito Layla subiéndose en la mesa, Juvia se acercó al oído de su hijo y le susurro algo lo cual provoco el sonrojo de este y asintió, miró a Layla quien llevaba una falda negra con mallas blancas, con una blusa de tirantes blanca, y sandalias en su pecho estaba aquel dije dorado.

-Layla-sama apostemos- grito nervioso, Layla ladeo su cabeza- Si yo gano usted deberá pro-pro-prometer que se casara conmigo está bien- todos los del gremio se quedaron en silencio.

-Eh casarse esta bien…- dijo como si nada la niña, Natsu miró a Yuki con ganas de matarlo lo cual Gray se interpuso.

-Que pasa flamitas no confías que tu hija gane…-

-Eh claro que no, Layla gánale no dejare que ese mocoso se case contigo- grito Natsu, Layla asintió.

-Bien si yo gano esto…. Me comprara dulces- grito la rubia sonriendo, a los que todos en el gremio se fueron de espaldas.

-Esto Layla creo que deberías pedir algo más mejor- susurro Mira con una gotita de sudor.

-Eh pero que puedo pedir yo quiero dulces…. Bien estoy encendida- grito lanzándose a Yuki este junto sus manos.

-Puño del dragón de fuego-

-Escudo de hielo- chocaron los ataques.

**_(10 minutos despues)_**

**_-_**Oishi gracias mini-cubito de hielo por el chocolate- sonrió la niña quien estaba senytada en una de las mesas, Yuki estaba abrazado por Gray mientras lloraba.

-Waaaa Layla-sama me pego duro…-

-Tendras que ver, Oe Natsu es normal que tu hija sea muy salvaje-

-Jajajaja es por eso que Layal será la más fuerte de todos- rió el dragón Slayer mientras tomaba una bebida, cuando se acerco Elfman y se dejo caer en la silla de la barra.

-Ara que pasa Elfman- dijo Mirajane acercándose a su hermano, Natsu lo observo.

-Evagreen esta insoportable…- susurro este cuando Mira soltó una risita.

-O cierto felicidades Elfman lo siento por no estar en tú boda- agrego Natsu sonriendo, Elfman asintió cuando miro al peli rosa- Que pasa…-

-Es que como puede ser tan insoportable esa mujer-

-Bueno Elfman está embarazada que esperabas- agrego la albina.

-Natsu como soportaste a Lucy en ese estado- agrego Elfman cuando se tapó la boca por su propia estupidez, Natsu abrió grandes los ojos y agacho la cabeza, todos en el gremio se callaron Mirajane se puso nerviosa, hace años que nadie mencionaba a cierta maga celestial, Natsu estaba en shock.

-Nat…- pero Happy vio como alguien se acercaba al Dragón Slayer y lo jalaba del pantalón.

-Papá que tienes- dijo Layla, Natsu reacciono cuando miró a la niña que estaba embarrada toda la cra de chocolate, entonces sonrió.

-Ah no me recuerdes eso sabes era algo horrible- empezó a decir con su habitual actitud- Un día me mando a las dos de la mañana por pescado con mermelada y pollo, de solo recordarlo me da asco, sus antojos eran extraños no eran de este mundo, pero tranquilo se le pasarán a Evagreen- termino de decir, Elfman lo miró nervioso.

-S-SI creo que tienes razón-

-Por supuesto no la hagas enojar- agrego Natsu con una sonrisa, cuando todo el gremio se calmó, Natsu se paró de la mesa y cargo a Layla-Bien nos vemos iré a bañar a Layla…-

-Eh no papá no estoy sucia…- empezó a jalarse la rubia pero Natsu la aprisiono muy bien en sus brazos.

-Mira tú cara llena de chocolate, vamos no seas necia- y así el peli rosa salió del gremio junto con Happy, el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Elfman tonto porque mencionaste a Lucy- grito Gray enojado, este solo agacho la cabeza.

-Natsu-san aun no lo supera verdad- agrego Juvia, cuando todos asintieron

.

.

Mientras tanto en una mansión alejada de la ciudad de Magnolia.

-Mamá esto está rico- grito el pequeño Igneel al comer una rebanada de pastel, Lucy le sonrió limpiándole la boca.

-Vamos esos modales Igneel-

-Lo siento…- susurro este cuando una sirvienta entro.

-Es hora de su clase señorito- agrego esta, Lucy se tenso y miró a la mujer, esta le sonrió-No se preocupe el señor no está llegara dentro de dos días así que Igneel puede ir a estudiar solo-

-Ya veo- suspiro Lucy aliviada, entonces abrazo a Igneel y le dio un beso- Mi vida ve con Yume vale y trata de no divagar está vez-

-Si mamá bueno te veo alrato- Igneel le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lucy y salió junto con la sirvienta, Lucy vio la puerta cerrarse entonces se dirigió al balcón y miró hacia el bosque- Natsu…-

-Lucy- llamo un chico Lucy se volteó y vio a Loke-Porque no solo escapas y ya, si lo extrañas-

-No puedo, en este momento mi hijo es el que corre peligro de ese hombre…- agrego Lucy apretando con fuerza el barandal, Loke la vio.

-Sera fácil el no está aquí…-

-Recuerdas Loke que tiene un hechizo sobre Igneel, si me llego a escapar con él, ese hechizo se activaría- susurro Lucy cerrando los ojos.

-Crees que Natsu no encontraría la forma de romper ese hechizo, Lucy…-

-Sé que Natsu lo investigaría pero, como solo llegar después de seis años, y decirle que estaba viva, de solo pensarlo me da miedo como se vaya a poner después de todo él…-

-Lucy lo que paso no fue tú culpa, y a parte no era porque quisieras estar a lado de ese imbécil- agregó Loke, Lucy abrió los ojos…-hace seis años todo hubiera sido diferente-

**_FLASH BACK LUCY_**

-Que- agrego la rubia dejando caer un vaso y se sentó en la silla con cuidado-Natsu está…- entonces tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, tratando de ir lo más rápido posible ya que era peligroso correr, entonces llego al gremio agitada.

-Lu-chan que te pasa, cuidado no sabes que te puede hacer daño- se acercó a ella Levy, Lucy trago aire.

-Natsu está lastimado a donde fue- agrego preocupada, todos se pararon de sus asientos.

-Que flamitas que- agrego Gray ayudando a que Lucy se sentara en una silla.

-Me llego esta carta diciéndome que Natsu está grave en el hospital, así que necesito ir para allá- agrego alterada la rubia.

-Lucy cálmate, le puede hacer daño al bebe a parte no creo que Natsu, bueno piénsalo es Natsu- agrego Gray.

-Mejor no opines Gray…-agrego Gajeel, Gray miró a Lucy quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bueno no te pongas así…-

-Es que Natsu está, debo ir…-

-NO Lu-chan él bebe puede nacer en cualquier momento, debes quedarte aquí vamos hablar con el maestro- agrego Levy, Lucy asintió entonces todos se fueron al segundo piso, Lucy se quedó en la párate de abajo con Mirajane quien le dio un vaso de agua.

-No te preocupes Lucy Natsu estará bien- agregó la albina, Lucy la miró y asintió y toco su panza, pero la preocupación era más grande que ella entonces cuando Mirajane se fue a la parte de atrás Lucy salió del gremio dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes.

-Por favor un boleto- grito dejando el dinero en la taquilla, cuando subió al tren y se sentó junto sus manos rezando- Por favor Natsu que estés bien…- entonces el tren empezó a avanzar ya había pasado media hora cuando Lucy sintió que el tren se detenía, se levantó de su asiento al igual que los cinco pasajeros que iban en ese vagón.

-Que pasa- agrego una señora, Lucy sintió pánico entonces en un parpadeo se oyó una explosión haciendo que el tren se agitara todos los pasajeros cayeron al piso, Lucy no se pudo sujetar y calló golpeándose la panza.

-Ah- grito tratando de no perder la conciencia-No tranquilo…- empezó a sobarse la panza cuando otra explosión sucedió entonces Lucy se abrazó el estómago haciendo que sus manos residieran el golpe- Ah no espera…- empezó a sentir dolor en el estómago tratando de moverse pero era peor el dolor se intensifico-Ayuda…-

-Por dios señora está bien- se acercó un hombre con una mujer con sangre al parecer producto de la explosión-Hay que llevarla afuera el tren se está quemando- entonces el señor cargo a Lucy sacándola del tren la puso cercas de un árbol mientras iba con los demás pasajeros tratando de apagar el fuego, la señora se quedó con ella.

-Tranquila niña estarás bien-

Lucy respiraba con dificultad ya que a cada respiro la panza le dolía, el golpee había sido duro, en eso la señora se apartó de ella para ayudar a los demás, Lucy miró el tren en llamas y se empezó a acariciar el estómago.

-Vamos bebe tú puedes, angelito vamos, no te mueras sabes papá quiere conocerte, podemos saldremos de esta- respiraba con dificultad, cuando un carro paro cercas de donde estaba ella y unos hombres bajaron unos fueron directos al tren mientras los otros se acercaron a Lucy.

-Es ella llevémosla al carro- hablaron cuando alzaron entre dos a Lucy pero está recibió una punzada de dolor.

-Po-por favor ayúdenme…- susurro los hombres la observaron- Mi bebe…-

-Al parecer está…- entonces los hombres se miraron, colocaron a Lucy con cuidado adentro del auto-Tranquila ya estarás bien…- entonces Lucy se abrazó la panza y se desmayó.

POV LUCY.

Abrí mis ojos se veía borroso y sentía como era llevada al parecer en una camilla, cuando entramos a una sala, las personas empezaron a rodearme poniéndome aparatos yo solo trataba de mover mis manos cuando me altere.

-Mi bebe…- susurre casi inaudible, cuando sentí que me ponía un gel en mi panza y un aparato paso por ella, trate de ver pero todos me estaban rodeando, estaba asustada.

-Debemos… se está separando de la pared… la fuente se ha roto… sacarlos de inmediato- agrego una mujer "Sacarlos" susurre cuando sentí que una peli negra se acercó a mí y me sonrió-Tranquila… todo estará bien- entonces mis ojos se cerraron.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome en una habitación muy bonita a lado de mi había unas flores, observe mejor cuando me di cuenta que era un cuarto de dormir, me pare exaltada en mis manos tenia agujas que al parecer me suministraban suero, cuando sentí un vacío moví mis manos temblorosas, cuando lo sentí mi bebe ya no estaba en mi vientre.

-No…- susurre asustada- QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR, MI BEBE DONDE ESTA…- trate de pararme de la cama pero entonces me desplome en el piso, entonces se abrieron las puertas y entró la misma peli negra quien se acercó a mi preocupada.

-Señora por dios… no se pare aun no puede moverse- me dijo entonces me ayudo y quede de nuevo en la cama, paso su mano en muñeca-Bien su presión está bien…-

-Mi bebe- agregue temerosa- Mi bebe donde está…-

-Tranquila espere…-entonces salió del cuarto cuando entro mi corazón empezó a latir más duro, traía un pequeño bulto en una cobija amarilla acercándose a mí entonces se acercó al bultito yo lo tome con miedo cuando mi bebe estuvo en mis brazos le toque su suave carita, sus manitas sus ojitos que estaban cerrados, cuanod observe un mechón rosa entonces las lágrimas empezaron a caer- Por fin… bebe estas con mami-

-Felicidades fue un niño- agrego esta yo sentí poniendo delicadamente al bebe en mi pecho-Que raro…-

-El que…-

-Es muy pequeño, pensé que sería más grande por el tamaño de mi panza...-susurre cuando esta agrego.

-Él bebe venía atravesado por eso hicimos cesaría no piense en eso señora Ritmer- agrego entonces reaccione como me había llamado.

-Perdón señora Ritmer-

-Espere le diré a su esposo que ha despertado-entonces salió de la habitación mi cerebro se quedo en blanco, esposo Natsu pero él no se llama Ritme es Dragneel, que pasa aquí, cuando sentí miedo desesperación, quería tomar a mi bebe y salir corriendo, cuando entro a la habitación un peli azul muy bien vestido, piel bronceada y ojos negros y me miró, en ese momento me sentí atrapada.

-Querida has despertado…-

-Edgar- agregue de inmediato ese hombre era mi ex prometido-Que haces aquí…- entonces reaccione y abrace a mi bebe tratando de protegerlo.

-Bueno esta es mi casa es obvio que este aquí…-

-Tu casa no comprendo porque esa mujer me ha llamado Ritmer- susurre furiosa, ese chico se había aferrado tanto a mí en el pasado cuando escape de mi casa y me uní a Fairy Tail no volví a saber nada de él hasta hoy.

-Querida como sabes tú eres mi esposa…-

-No me digas esposa- grite con rabia ese sujeto- Yo tengo a un esposo y es Natsu Dragneel el único hombre que amo- entonces su cara se puso sería y sujeto su mentón.

-O si el Dragón Slayer de fuego, que lastima que el piense que su amada esposa y su lindo hijo han muerto- agrego riendo esta vez, cuando sentí una abofeteada agache la cabeza estaba en shock- Vamos no te pongas así después de todo nosotros incendiamos el tren…-

-Entonces ustedes espera…- entonces lo comprendí todo-Un engaño…-

-Eh sigues siendo inteligente Lucy, si la carta era un engaño no podíamos ir a Magnolia y solo traerte, entonces todo esto fue una oportunidad, con tú último mes de embarazo, tú profundo amor por ese pueblerino fue lo mejor y te atrape…-entonces comprendí todo como si me lo hubieran pasado en cámara rápida ese tipo me había secuestrado.

-Secuestro me estás secuestrando-

-Así es- agrego descaradamente.

-Porque tú y yo nunca fuimos nada-

-Te equivocas Lucy, yo te amo…-agrego cuando sentí un asco en el estómago- pero tú necedad, primero tomo lo de tu unión a un gremio como un acto de rebeldía, después desapareciste siete años, y cuando tuve noticias de ti me enteré que te habías casado con un pobretón, con ese estúpido, eso es una ofensa Lucy, me despreciaste por casarte con alguien inferior a mí… yo te pude haber dado todo-

-Yo no quería riquezas ni nada, por eso escape por eso trabaje por mí misma, nunca lo comprenderías y me case con Natsu porque lo amo, no importa si me secuestras…- entonces enseño mi anillo aquella prueba de que yo era de Natsu y de nadie más-Amo a Natsu, y aunque sea pobre es, noble, amable, cariñoso, valiente nunca deja a nadie atrás siempre está ayudando, y no es codicioso eso es lo que lo diferencia de ti-

-Terminaste- hablo cuando me miró-Que bien ya que guarda bien esos recuerdos Lucy ya que nunca jamás lo verás-

-Te equivocas, escapare lo hice una vez en mi casa y otra vez lo hare-

-Lamentablemente no lo harás- entonces me enseño una pócima- Si lo haces entonces creo que nuestro hijo sufrirá las consecuencias-

Entonces mire a mi bebe- QUE LE HICISTE- grite con asco es hombre a mi bebe.

-Digamos que con solo conjurar un hechizo el niño estará bajo mi poder pero no te preocupes solo funciona una vez, y ahora el hechizo está en su cuerpo- entonces se acercó a mí, yo abrace a mi bebe tratando de apartarlo de él, cuando Edgar me miró- Entonces ves no escaparás…-

-Maldito-

-Bueno me voy y el que te alteres no es bueno para tú salud- acto seguido se dirigió a la salida.

-Hagas lo que hagas nunca te mare y no me obligaras, ya que yo amo a otro hombre, lo oíste- grite era cierto el único que amo es a mi Natsu, entonces el me miró enojado y divertido.

-No me importa si yo soy infeliz tú y él también lo serán-entonces cerro el cuarto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, cuando junto mi mejilla con la de mi bebe.

-Natsu…- susurre, cuando vi a mi pequeño abrir sus ojitos ojos marrones como los míos, sonreí era el producto de mi amor por Natsu, si él está conmigo aguantare esto y algún día tratare de escapar y volver a ver a mi esposo-Igneel por el papá de Natsu…-

Cuando entro por la ventana Loke trayendo mis llaves entonces me miró con tristeza yo le devolví la mirada y empezó a llorar más duro abrazando a mi pequeña cosa de vida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Lucy si esa vez hubiéramos…- susurro Loke cuando Lucy negó.

-No podíamos a parte yo fui la que no quiso arriesgarse, creo que fue instinto de madre, me preocupa que Edgar utilice ese hechizo y le haga algo a Igneel por eso…- pero no siguió pues un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes interrumpió.

-Perdone Lucy la buscan en la sala, al parecer sobre el libro que pidió- agrego el hombre Lucy asintió y salió del cuarto, cuando Loke se acercó al hombre.

-Has sabido algo Julián-

-Sí estuvo en el pueblo- susurro Loke abrió enorme los ojos.

-En serio entonces…-

-No vio a Igneel, eso es lo malo, pero sé que al parecer la niña está bien- agrego sonriendo, Loke suspiro el hombre miró al bosque-Esa noche casi me descubren o quizás lo hicieron ya…-

-No lo creo si no ya te hubiera castigado- agrego Loke mirándolo-Después de todo eso no te convirtió en un asesino-Julián lo miró entonces recordó esa noche hace seis años.

**_FLASH BACK JULIAN _**

Entonces vi a la chica rubia que estaba profundamente dormida cuando el llanto se hizo presente en el cuarto.

-Es un niño- agrego Erika quien le daba el bebe a una de las enfermeras para lavarme, pero entonces otro llanto se hizo presente en el cuarto-Una niña, tuvo gemelos…-

Entonces la vi la bebe que lloraba fuertemente, cuando los lavaron prosiguieron a ponerlos juntos en una cunera, entonces los bebes se sujetaron de la mano y cesaron su llanto, entonces lo sacaron de la sala y a Lucy la llevaron a otra habitación, cuando Erika se me acerco.

-Ve y dile a Edgar Ritmer que su esposa está bien, llevare a los bebes a los cuneros del hospital- y diciendo esto la ´peli negra salió, mire entonces comencé a caminar pero ni rastros del hombre que nos había dado la orden de secuestrar a Lucy Heartfilia a toda costa, cuando el único lugar que me aflataba era la sala de maternidad cuando llegue vi al jefe hablando con Erika me acerque entonces vi como este le entregaba un bonche de dinero la mujer sonrió y asintió entonces agarro una hoja y salió de la sala.

-Que pasa- agregue cuando Edgar me miró y señalo al cunero donde estaban los dos bebes- Llevate a la niña no la necesito, solo necesito al niño…-

-Y que hago con ella-

-Mátala- agrego secamente, me impresione me quede en Shock matar a una bebe recién nacida.

-Pero señor es una bebe…-

-No pedí tú opinión hazlo me grito yo asentí y tome a la bebe cuando el niño empezó a llorar, la tape con una manta rosa y Salí del hospital, me introduje en el bosque cuando estaba muy alejado del pueblo puse a la bebe en el piso y tome una roca, solo el tirarla aplastaría el cráneo y adiós bebe, pero entonces esta abrió sus ojitos y me miró, tan delicada, tan inocente está bebe no debía morir entonces tire la piedra y recogía a la niña.

-NO LO HAGAS- oí el grito de alguien me voltee sacando una pistola entonces me encontré con un hombre con lentes-No mates al bebe de Lucy…-

-Quien eres…-

-Soy Leo espíritu de Lucy no mates a la niña- me dijo desesperado, yo mire a la bebe que se había quedado dormida.

-Debo desaparecerla si no ese hombre me matará-

-Lo se escuche todo, pero no lo hagas…- me dijo yo me puse nervioso pero que podía hacer.

-Entonces que hago no hay otra manera…-

-Si la hay-agrego este mirándome yo me impresione- La hay yo necesito proteger lo que más ama Lucy, y tú debes asegúrate que ella jamás sepa del nacimiento de la niña así que escúchame…-

Entonces me relaje y escuche su plan cuando termino lo mire sorprendido.

-Eso no sería peor-

-No porque entonces Lucy no sabría nada, y Natsu se quedaría con ella y tú amo no sabría que la bebe habría muerto- agrego Leo entonces asentí.

Cuando entre al gremio de Fairy Tail sus integrantes me miraron entonces dije todo lo que debía a ver hecho anunciar la muerte de Lucy Heartfilia, entonces todos empezaron a llorar cuando me acerque a una peli roja entonces ella miró al bulto en mis brazos.

-Qué es eso…-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella es la bebe que dejo nacer la señora Heartfilia, es la bebe de Lucy y Natsu Dragneel- dije entregando a la bebe a los brazos de la mujer entonces me retire, si esto funcionaba tanto como Lucy y la bebe estarían a salvo o eso creía Leo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Al final no podemos detener al destino, y creo que muy pronto esos dos se volverán a encontrar- susurro Loke cuando Julián asintió después de todo la niña y Natsu ya no estaban seguros.

.

.

-Layla ven acá- grito Natsu corriendo por toda la casa Happy igual trataba de atrapar a la niña que estaba sin ropa solo con el calzón- Si Erza se da cuenta me matará oye…-

-Jejeje pelearas con la madrina Aye sería genial jajajaja- rió la niña evadiendo los ataque de Happy.

-Mo Layla déjate atrapar- empezó a llorar Happy-Soy demasiado lindo para que Layla me mate…-

-Happy- agrego Layla cuando Natsu la atrapo- Eh es trampa eso no es justo-

Natsu le puso el vestido y después el dije, Layla inflo sus mejillas enojadas, Natsu aprovecho y la peino haciéndole una bolita en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y le puso su gorrito blanco así su cabello no se veía.

-Ves que fácil es princesa…-se rió Natsu, Layla lo miró y empezó a pagarle-Oe no me pegues…-

-Malo papá malo, ya no te quiero…-

-Vamos eso duele- dijo Natsu fingiendo que lloraba, Layla lo miró y empezó a llorar-Oe porque lloras-

-Por tú lloras…-

-Vamos fingía- dijo Natsu abrazando a Layla y cargándola-Ven que Erza y Azsuka vendrán en cualquier momento- cuando tocaron a la puerta, Natsu se acercó a esta cargando a Layla y abrió encontrándose con las dos chicas.

-Natsu-san gracias por prestarnos a Layla- agrego la peli negra agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno no me podía negar a una petición de Erza-susurro sobándose la cabeza cuando la Scarlet se acercó-Bien Layla pórtate bien vale te veo en la tarde-

-Si papá- dijo está dándole un beso en la mejilla entonces brinco a los brazos de Erza y miró a Natsu y sacudió la mano-Me voy papá- entonces las chicas se fueron, Natsu cerró la puerta y se tiró al suelo Happy estaba igual.

-Me gustaba más cuando era bebe y no tenía que estar brincando de aquí para allá- agrego Natsu.

-Aye…-

-Bueno vamos Happy al gremio a ver que comemos- Natsu se levantó y entro al cuarto y se cambió se puso el chaleco negro abierto, pantalones holgados blancos y unas sandalias y su bufanda blanca entonces salió d ela casa juntó a Happy.

-Oe Natsu- susurro Happy Natsu lo miró pero este negó-Nada crees que Mirajane haya hecho algo rico-

-Claro ella siempre hace cosas ricas- sonrió este a lo que el gatito se puso en su cabeza y así se dirigieron al gremio.

.

.

-Lucy puedo pasar- susurro Loke entrando al cuarto encontrándose con la rubia acariciando la cabeza de Igneel quien dormía ariba de un libro, Lucy le hizo una seña de que no hiciera ruido, Loke entro y se acerco a ella.

-Que pasa- susurro la rubia, Loke la vio.

-Solo pensé que estaban en otro lado…-

-En donde más podría estar Loke, no se parece a Natsu…-susurro está mirando a su hijo, Loke asintió.

-Tiene un parecido a él y a ti una mezcla-

-Ya veo- sonrió Lucy, entonces la habitación se quedó en silencio cuando Lucy hablo-Oe Loke Julián dijiste que haría cualquier cosa mientras no estaba Edgar verdad-

Loke la miro después de esa día que Julián se llevara a la hija de Lucy, le prometió a su contratista que haría lo que fuera por ella claro cuando Edgar no estuviera cercas, Loke asintió entonces Lucy lo miró a la cara sus ojos mostraban desesperación.

-Que pasa Lucy-

-Loke ya no lo soporto por favor, dile a Julián que me ayude…- calló por un momento- Que me ayude… a ver Natsu aunque sea de lejos, necesito verlo, ya no puedo seguir con este dolor Loke por favor…- susurro la rubia cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Loke la miró entonces le tomó del hombro, Lucy le agarro la mano cuando se oyó la voz de un chico.

-Lo hare Lucy- los dos voltearon a ver al rubio que se acercaba a ellos- Te dejare ver a Natsu pero solo una vez mientras Edgar no está aquí…- agrego Julián sinceramente, los ojos de Lucy brillaron y sonrió.

-Gracias- susurro miró a su niño que dormía plácidamente y cerrando los ojos trato de imaginarse la cara de Natsu con su típica sonrisa y sus labios "Natsu podre verte pronto…"

Mina que les pareció el Capítulo espero que les haya gustado y pues odien a Edgar jajaja xD yo lo odio

Bueno espero sus amados Reviews y aquí un adelanto del siguiente capítulo :3

Layla: No, yo quiero ir contigo.

Natsu: no iré solo.

Layla: waaaa *llorando* malo papá…

Natsu: No llores princesa, regresare pronto.

Layla: está bien me traes otro gorrito.

* * *

><p>Lucy: Que linda eres-sintió una enorme emoción al ver a la niña quien le sonrió.<p>

¿?: Señorita no llore vale…

* * *

><p>Natsu: Lucy solo por una vez quisiera verte, sentirte tocarte oir tú voz…<p>

Lucy: Natsu te extraño quiero verte, besarte quiero verte…

Entonces los dos se quedaron en shock y se pusieron pálidos, no podían creer lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

Mina nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3 y a por cierto estoy pensando en un nuevo fic en el que Lucy perderá a su bebe o quizás ... eh nos vemos en el otro capítulo que les parece la pista de mi próximo fic xD...


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA QUERIDOS MORTALES LECTORES, KAEDE TRAE OTRO CAPÍTULO DE SU FIC *APLAUSOS* KAEDE ESTA FELIZ PUES FUE A VER SINSAJO QUE ESTÁ OwO MUY GENIAL SE LAS RECOMIENDO (LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE) JEJE OK ME SALI DEL TEMA EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO :3**

**y como siempre contesto comentarios y agradezco, soy muy feliz muchos comentarios llegaron TwT Arigato :3**

**Comentarios :3 ...**

**netokastillo : Gracias por tú comentario y que leyeras mi historia, je así es el reencuentro está cercas Aye, Un abrazo y un beso :3**

**deicy: Me alegro que te enamoraras del fic xD y que te gustará más que nada, muchas gracias por tú comentario y disfruta del nuevo capítulo, un abrazo y un beso :3**

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell: Si de hecho, ja todos me aman ahora (ok no) si no podía matar a Lucy y si tuvo gemelitos, Igneel y Layla, que son una lindura y mas Layla, gracias por tú comentario y me alegro que el fic te gustará, espero y el episodio te guste, UN abrazo y un beso :3  
><strong>

**Tu fan D: Je lo se soy mala, pero no sufras ya esta el nuevo capítulo espero y te guste, Un abrazo y un beso gracias por comentar :3**

**Blood-kun: Gracias por tú comentario, si no se como matarla, si de manera dolorosa lenta y dolorosa, o de manera super lenta y malvadamente dolorosa xD, me alegro que te gustará el fic :3 espero y el capítulo te guste xD, Un abrazo y un beso...**

**mikori: Muchas Gracias por tú comentario, si el reencuentro será hermoso :3 espero y te guste el capítulo, Un beso y un abrazo :3**

**Maricruz-Dragneel: Muchas gracias por tú comentario, ya no llores de manera kawaii xD ya subí el capítulo, espero que te guste muchas garcias por comentar y seguir leyendo el dic :3 un abrazo y un beso...**

**titania-chan: gracias por comentar lo se todos odiamos a Edgar (Lo se yo lo invente pero lo odios xD ) me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y pues es que a veces no llega la inspiración por eso tarde en fin , espero que el capítulo te guste y disfrute del reencuentro :3 Un abrazo y un beso...**

**AnikaSukino 5d : Ok es intuición uuuuuhhh *que espanato* ne mentira xD, jeje gracias por tú comentario me alegro que te gustará, y espero y disfrutes el reencuentro, si Natsu le dara su paliza al tonto de Edgar muy buena paliza xD... puedes pedir que muera es valido xD... Un abrazo y un beso :3..**

**Gabe Logan: Etto jeje repuesta de lo que era muy obvio... se me olvido xD... no me acoraba de ellos dos jajajaja en serio cuando leí tu comentario dije *O pues si tonta que soy* pero bueno seguiré con la temática con que Lucy no se acordaba *Aunque la escritora no se acordó en realidad -_-* en fin grcias por tú comentario y espero y te guste este capítulo aye... una barzo y un beso :3  
><strong>

**Bueno ahora acabe así que jum jum ¨*Neko empieza la historia niiiipaaa ***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>_

-Hemos llegado- agrego Julián bajando del tren- Recuerda solo velo no debes acercarte ni dejar que te vea has entendido-

-Lo sé- susurro la chica de cabello rubio- Gracias solo por una vez quiero verlo-

-Está bien cierto- el chico saco una peluca de color negro- Ponte esta cualquiera que sea de Fairy Tail te puede reconocer-

-Gracias- susurro Lucy cuando salió de la estación, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- No lo puedo creer regrese, a Magnolia, a mi hogar aunque sea solo un momento… solo un momento…. Quiero volver a verlo…Natsu…-

.

.

-Achu-estornudo el Dragón Slayer.

-Que pasa flamitas te enfermarás que débil eres- empezó a reír Gray cuando Natsu lo golpeo.

-Quieres pelea- gritaron los dos entonces empezaron a pelear.

-Nunca cambian- susurro Happy cuando comía un pescado- Por cierto donde están Wendy y Charle-

-Ellas se fueron a una misión dijeron que no se tardarían- contesto la albina al acercarle un vaso con agua- Esos dos en serio, nunca cambiarán- susurro observando como los dos chicos hacían sus destrozos.

-Happy, donde está Layla-sama- pregunto el pequeño Yuki acercándose a la barra.

-O salió con Erza y Asuka, dijeron que le comprarían un vestido-

-Eeehh Layla-sama con un nuevo vestido- se sonrojo el peli negro- Se verá bonita…-

-Esto Yuki…. – susurro la albina cuando el pequeño volteó encontrándose con la mirada del peli rosa- Ara Ara Natsu no lo hagas…-

-Oye deja de ver a mi linda Layla- grito este prendiendo su mano con fuego, el pequeño se asisto y corrió escondiéndose atrás de Gray.

-Oe puedes dejar de mirar así a todos los que piensan que mi ahijada es bonita- agrego Gray Natsu solo torció la boca.

-Je Natsu es celoso- agrego Mirajane.

-Aye-

.

.

-Layla donde estas- gritaba la peli negra- Demonios, Erza-san me matará- se asustó, la chica se había distraído por un momento cuando Layla desapareció.

-No, no Erza me matará Layla-chan donde estás, Oe tengo chocolates… tengo fuego ven- empezó a correr por la ciudad.

-Esto donde está las dos- susurro Erza al voltearse y no ver a las dos chicas- Que raro- agrego mirando el pequeño vestido que había comprado- Quizás Layla quería ir al baño-

Y diciendo esto salió de la tienda con una bolsa.

.

.

-Es aquí- susurro Lucy, ella estaba enfrente de lo que era su casa, aquella casa donde vivió feliz y contenta.

-Entrarás- agrego Julián, Lucy asintió y entro a la casa, se sorprendió al verla recogida, entonces indago en esta, Julián por su parte cuidaba que nadie llegará a la casa, Lucy recorrió toda la casa, cuando llego a un pequeño mueble donde estaba su foto con ella sonriendo.

-Natsu…-susurro tapándose la boca para no soltar en llanto, entonces observo la otra foto, era de ella y Natsu cuando hicieron su última misión juntos antes de que ella quedará embarazada, entonces Julián la tomó del brazo.

-Vámonos viene alguien- agrego jalando a Lucy, esta tomó la foto y salieron de la casa escondiéndose en el bosque, entonces Lucy empezó a sollozar, el que iba era Happy, al parecer estaba molesto, está sonrió, estaba feliz de volver a ver al minino quien siempre la molestaba, pero no podía salir y abrazarlo, entonces su corazón empezó a latir como loco, pero Natsu jamás apareció.

-Creo que el sigue en el gremio…-

-No podemos ir- pregunto Lucy cuando Julián movió la cabeza- Porque-

-Te lo dije, que era casi improbable que lo vieras, así que te arriesgaste, pero ahora debemos volver-

-Pero a penas llegamos solo…-

-Lucy, Edgar no sabemos cuándo llegue, a parte no se me haría extraño que tuviera espías por Magnolia-

Lucy agacho la cabeza entonces observo la foto que saco, abrazándola al menos había podido recuperar un recuerdo de su amado dragón, solo un recuerdo no lo pudo ver de frente.

-Vamos-agregó Julián cuando empezó a caminar, Lucy lo observo tenía una oportunidad y debía aprovecharla, entonces empezó a correr en dirección al gremio.

-Lucy espera- grito Julián corriendo hacia ella.

-"Por favor solo está vez… prometo que regresare… pero permíteme ver a Natsu"- pensó la Heartfilia cuando desapareció en el bosque.

.

.

-Tomó Layla-chan- sonrió la mujer de los dulces, Layla se llevó la paleta a la boca- Por cierto no ibas con las chicas de Fairy Tail-

-Aye, pero las perdí ji- sonrió está la señora solo rió.

-Sabes llegar al gremio-

-Aye, me voy quizás papá o la madrina, o Asuka-nee estén buscándome- agrego Layla inclinándose- Gracias por los dulces, bye bye-

Entonces empezó a caminar, la señora suspiro cuando observo a un chico rubio que observaba a la niña.

-Se le ofrece algo- agrego la mujer preocupada, el hombre negó con la cabeza y se fue en la dirección contraría- Dios espero que… eh no es la hija de Salamander estará bien…-

-"Demonios, Demonios debo encontrar de inmediato a Lucy si no, si ve a la niña, estaremos en problemas" pensó el rubio corriendo lo más que corría para llegar al gremio.

**POV LUCY.**

Corría, corría pero no llegaba dios, no recordaba que el gremio quedará tan lejos, entonces di varias vueltas en los callejones.

-Natsu- grite cuando choque con algo.

-Ai- susurro una vocecita

-Perdón-dije al mirar a la pequeña que llevaba un gorrito blanco que ocultaba su cabello, con una blusa de tirantes, en su pecho estaba una cadena de cruz y un dije, llevaba una falda negra con mallas debajo de esta, traía unas sandalias, de repente sentí una punzada en mi pecho, cuando ella alzo sus lindos ojos color jade "Natsu" pensé al ver esos ojos en esa linda carita blanca demasiado blanca sus ojitos me miraron dulcemente, sentí una inmensa alegría que era este sentimiento esa nena de quien era porque sentía esto, porque siento este calor que inunda mi pecho.

-Yo lo siento- se disculpó inclinando hacia adelante, cuando sus carita demostró confusión.

-Está bien señorita- dijo la pequeña mientras me miraba preocupada, no me había dado cuenta pero de mis mejillas resbalaron las lágrimas, ella me miró preocupada me hinque y trate de tocarla ella se hizo para atrás, hizo sus manitas puño y se las llevó a la carita.

-Lo siento no te lastime verdad-dije limpiándome la cara, ella me miró entonces se acercó y su pequeña mano me limpio las lágrimas, su manita se sintió tan cálida yo la mire extrañada mi corazón sentía calor alegría tristeza ¿por qué?

-No llore señorita sonría-dijo tiernamente, entonces de nuevo esa calidez, de nuevo esa ternura, de nuevo esa ganas de llorar u reír.

-Puedo abrazarte-susurre de repente, ella ladeo su cabecita como un pajarito ese movimiento me pareció lindo.

-Está bien si promete ya no llorar-me contesto y entonces se lanzó a mí y me abrazo, "Este sentimiento" recordé que es como cuando abrazo a mi niño Igneel pero esa niña, mis brazos atraparon su pequeño cuerpo y hundí mi cabeza en su cuellito y empecé a llorar, este sentimiento era hermoso, no sé porque esta niña, me despertó sentimientos que solo siento cuando estoy con mi hijo "Maternales" pero que es, entonces las lágrimas empezaron a fluir más.

-Layla, te encontré que porque te escapaste sabes lo que… que pasa-pregunto una chica llegando entonces la niña alzo su cabeza.

-Hola-dijo moviendo su mano libre.

-Quien es ella Layla- la chica sonó preocupada, entonces reaccione y me di cuenta que aún tenía abrazada a la niña, así que la solté, Vi a una chica de cabello negro que vestía un traje de vaquera, se me hizo conocida, entonces la niña me agarro de la manga, sus ojitos color jades eran muy lindos, era como los de Natsu.

-Señorita me voy-dijo despidiéndose en eso sentí un vacío, no quería que esa niña se fuera, era extraño me sentía llena, completa cuando la abrace.

-Espera-detuve su pequeña manita, la chica peli negra se puso alerta así que yo sonreí-Perdón es que me dio ternura la niña, es tú hermanita-dije soltando la manita de ella.

-Eh no es la hija de un amigo de mis padres- me contesto muy amable la chica quien se veía más relajada

-Ya veo- susurre cuando mire a la pequeña- Layla verdad, sabes así se llamaba mi mamá-dije acariciando su mejilla, la niña saco una sonrisa lo que provoco que mis ojos se llenarán de lágrimas, mire a la peli negra-Puedo abrazarla por última vez por favor-pedí casi con desesperación, al parecer mi pregunta se le hizo extraña pero sonrió y asintió.

Volví a abrazar ese pequeño cuerpecito esta vez con ternura, ella me olfateo me hizo reír, le acaricie su cabecita y al separarme le di un besito en su frente, no entendía porque hacia eso, quería darle "cariño", y acaricie tiernamente su carita.

-Cuídate Layla, me alegro conocerte-dije sonriendo mientras una lagrima calló por mi mejilla. Ella la seco con su manita.

-A mí igual señorita, sabe usted huele muy bien, es una combinación muy rica, me alegro a verla conocido-dijo echándose a correr a la peli negra está hizo una inclinación y se llevó a la niña, cada vez que se alejaba mí, pecho dolía.

"Me la están quitando no te la lleves" empezó a decir mi cabeza, me agarre el pecho que era este sentimiento esa niña, porque hizo nacer este sentimiento.

-Lucy estás bien-llego corriendo Julián quien me tomó del hombro y me miró preocupado-Porque lloras.

-Conocí a una niñita ja-dije aun con lágrimas- Sabes al abrazarla sentí un agradable calor, sentí algo que no puedo explicar, era como si abrazara a Igneel, pero está niña sentí que era como él-dije tapándome la boca y empecé a llorar más duro-Porque me siento triste se la llevaron porque me siento así porque-dije aun con lágrimas en la cara, el me hizo pararme.

-Vámonos Lucy, la peluca se te puede caer, a parte dejamos a Igneel solo en aquella casa, regresemos-me dijo con tristeza, yo asentí había venido hasta Magnolia solo para ver de lejos a Natsu pero nunca lo vi y me encontré con esa niña, pero no entendía lleve mi mano a mi corazón sintiendo como si me hubieran arrebatado algo preciado para mí.

-Creo que me volví loca-entonces todo se puso oscuro y no supe más de mí.

**Fin del POV.**

-No puede ser- susurro el rubio observando con la niña se alejaba- No se dio cuenta- susurro cuando cargo a Lucy, la cual seguía con las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas- Lucy ella es tú hija…-

.

.

-Eh ´porque- contesto Natsu molesto, Mkarov lo observo- Bueno ya sabes abuelo-

-Es una petición del cliente, dijo que quería darte algo muy apreciado por haber ayudado a su hija, deberías sentirte alagado, y aparte- este puso una cara aterradora- Que vas hacer con los destrozos que causaron-

-Bueno…verás…iré de inmediato a la ciudad- grito Natsu saliendo corriendo del gremio, corrió a lo que más le daban sus piernas entonces llego a su casa, encontrándose en la entrada con Asuka y Layla.

-Oh volvieron- agrego este alzando a Layla- Y Erza…-

-Bueno esto es una larga historia- susurro Asuka preocupada- Regresare al gremio por si ha llegado- y diciendo esto salió corriendo.

-Papá sabes conocí a una señorita muy linda- empezó a decir Layla.

-En serio que…-pero Natsu no termino entonces olió a Layla- este olor…-

-Que pasa papá…. Waaa juró que no me eh ensuciado- grito Layla asustada, Natsu movió la cabeza.

-No es nada princesa, vamos debo prepararme- entonces entraron a la casa cuando Natsu se quedó en blanco.

-Que pasa papá- pregunto la pequeña cuando Natsu la soltó- Auch me dolio papi…- susurro esta Natsu estaba en trance.

-Porque todo huele a Lucy…- susurro cuando empezó a correr por toda la casa, entonces vio a Happy en la cocina.

-Hola Natsu, Layla…-pero no siguió pues Natsu empezó a oler como loco- Que te pasa Natsu…-

-Happy has sacado algunas cosas de Lucy-

-Esto no porque…-

-Bueno es que… no nada debes ser mi imaginación- susurro cuando Layla le lanzo una bola de fuego- Waaa que haces-

-Papá me asustaste porque pusiste esa cara aterradora- empezó a llorar la pequeña, Natsu suspiro entonces se acercó a ella y la cargo.

-perdón es solo que bueno…- susurro este, pero negó con la cabeza "Quizás me estoy volviendo loco" pensó cuando se dirigió al cuarto- Layla papá saldrá de misión solo, así que te quedarás con tus padrinos…-

-Eh- susurro Layla confundida.

.

.

-Bueno es todo, por favor les encargo mucho a Layla, Happy igual se quedará- agrego Natsu despidiéndose- no tardare espero llegar en la noche-

-Natsu-san no se preocupe, Juvia le promete que cuidará muy bien de Layla-chan- sonrió la peli azul, entonces Natsu vio a Gray.

-No permitas que Juvia le cuente cosas raras a mi hija-

-Vamos Natsu, no te preocupes no eh dejado que le diga cosas raras a Yukiteru, así que vete tranquilo- respondió el peli negro.

-bueno espero que te tardes mucho, ya que estoy pensando llevarme a Layla a Fairy Hills, para que duerma conmigo así que no te des prisa en regresar- agrego Erza con una sonrisa, Natsu solo suspiro, entonces agarro su mochila.

-Espera un momento- susurro cuando movió la mochila y sonrió- Hay que verla- entonces la abrió la puso en el piso y tiro de ella.

-Giro, giro, giro, giro- susurro Layla cuando salió girando, echa bolita de la mochila de su padre (momento Kawaii llenan de ternura waaaaa :3 )- Je hola-

-Layla que hacías en la mochila de Natsu-grito Erza la observar a la pequeña que se paraba, y se sonrojaba.

-Quería ir con papá- dijo está inflando sus mejillas, y mirando a Natsu- Papá quiero ir contigo-

-No, dijo el maestro que fuera solo- declaro este cerrando de nuevo su mochila.

-No es justo, siempre vamos juntos- se enojó la rubia, miró a Happy- Happy no ira-

-No ya que él se quedará a cuidarte-

-Aye Layla Natsu no va ninguna misión peligrosa así que no te preocupes-

-Pero…papá…- susurro esta, Natsu se acercó y la abrazo.

-Te traeré un gorrito- susurro Natsu, entonces la niña se separó de él y sonrió- Entonces me dejarás ir solo…-

-Aye buena suerte papá, me quedare con mis padrinos, y Happy- dijo está dándole un beso en la mejillas a Natsu, entonces corrió hacia Gray, este la cargo y empezó a mover su manita- Ten un buen viaje-

-Sí, nos vemos- sonrió este entonces salió del gremio.

.

.

-Llegamos- susurro Julián cuando entraron a la casa, Lucy se quitó la peluca, con la mirada triste-Lo siento es que no quedaba tiempo-

-Si lo entiendo- susurro está sacando la foto de su bolsa- Al menos tengo algo de él-

-Mamá- grito el pequeño Igneel, cuando abrazo a Lucy, esta lo envolvió en sus brazos y beso su cabeza, recordando a la pequeña que conoció- Como te fue-

-Bien de hecho te traigo…- pero no continuo pues un peli azul salió de una de las habitaciones, Lucy se paró y cargo a su hijo, Julián se inclinó.

-Volviste se puede saber a dónde fuiste- pregunto este observando a la rubia.

-Salí a pasear o acaso eso me prohibirás- contesto de manera agresiva, Edgar sonrió y miró al niño, el cual escondió su cabecita en el pecho de su madre.

-No, puedes ir a donde sea, pero sin él niño, así me aseguro de que no vayas a escapar- diciendo esto el peli azul se dirigió a su despacho- Nos vemos en la cena, creo que lo que te diré te gustará- rió y desapareció, Lucy dejo sacar un suspiro.

-No se dio cuenta-

-Debió llegar a penas, es mejor que subas a tú cuarto y escondas la foto- le aconsejo Julián, Lucy asintió entonces se fue a su cuarto, ya en él cerró con llave y miró a su niño el cual estaba en la cama sentado.

-Mamá trajo una sorpresa-

-En serio que es- agrego Igneel muy emocionado, Lucy sonrió y saco la foto y se la mostro.

-Ves esta soy yo antes de que supiera que venias en camino, y él es Natsu, tu papá- Susurro Lucy cuando los ojos de Igneel la miraros, sus ojos marrones brillaron y sonrió.

-Él es mi papá-

-Si así es….-

-Waaa tengo el mismo cabello que él, el es mi papá no puede ser- decía el pequeño brincando en la cama, Lucy sonreía ya que le encantaba ver a su pequeño feliz, entonces este dejo de brincar- Que pasa-

-Sus ojos, los de papá son color esto, jade- susurro este, Lucy asintió- Es que se parecen mucho a alguien que conocí-

-En serio, un amigo- pregunto Lucy, el niño negó.

-Una niña, muy bonita de hecho se parecía mucho a ti, y ahora que veo a papá también tenía algo de él-

Lucy alzo un cejo y cargo a su hijo.

-Y como se llamaba-

-Esto, a como mi abuela, era Layla o por cierto también era una Dragón Slayer de fuego como papá, y dijo que su abuelo era un dragón como él mío- sonrió este, Lucy abrió enorme sus ojos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

"Layla…. Como la niña que vi… los ojos" pensó Lucy cuando miró a la ventana "No es cierto Natsu tú… no, no debe ser un error pero porque"

-Mamá estás bien- susurro Igneel, cuando observo a su madre quien soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas- no llores mamá-

-Esto no es nada amor, es solo que vaya una chica que se llamaba igual a mi madre, a tú abuelita es increíble- susurro está limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Yo igual me sorprendí es que nunca había conocido a un Dragón Slayer, y ella era muy pequeña pero era fuerte- empezó a relatar el niño, Lucy sonrió pero ese pensamiento no se alejó de ella, de repente sintió como su corazón se encogía de solo pensar que Natsu se había olvidado de ella.

.

.

-Gracias- dijo Natsu saliendo del hotel, el hombre solo quería que lo ayudaran a arreglar unas cosas, pago los daños y se había ya cansado- Grandioso deje a mi Layla con ellos, solo por esto- grito El Dragneel mirando una jarra con los símbolos de escritura antigua.

-Ni siquiera puedo leer esto-susurro cuando empezó a vaguear por la ciudad, se detuvo en un puesto de ropa y compro un gorrito color rojo tejido, entonces sonrió.

-Layla le gustará-

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, cuando llego el bosque, el sol traspasaba por las ramas de estos, haciendo que se viera un panorama hermoso, Natsu sonrió entonces recordó a Lucy.

-Han pasado Seis años Lucy, desde que te fuiste- susurro cuando agacho la cabeza y se quedó parado, cerró los ojos, empezando a recordar a la rubia, sus aventuras, sus peleas, alegrías, y sobre todo cuando los dos se habían confesado su amor, cuando Layla venía en camino todo, entonces miró al cielo.

.

.

Lucy estaba en el balcón, observaba el cielo, Igneel se había quedado dormido entonces suspiro, lo que le había dicho su hijo, el encuentro con esa pequeña niña que le ocasiono sentimientos extraños, sus ojitos color jades iguales a los de Natsu.

La sola idea de que esa niña fuera de él, la aterrorizo, entonces se abrazó a sí misma, recordando todos los momentos pasados con el dragón Slayer, cuando la llevo a Fairy Tail, cuando formaron el equipo, sus peleas, los momentos felices, cuando se dio cuenta del gran amor que había nacido hacia su compañero de equipo, su boda, cuando se enteró de su embarazo.

Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

.

.

-Lucy- susurro Natsu.

.

.

Natsu- susurro Lucy

.

.

-Quiero verte- los dos susurraron, entonces el viento soplo Natsu bajo la mirada del cielo, cuando se quedó en shock, estático en blanco.

Lucy abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, entonces se quedó sin aliento, que estaba viendo, estaba como estatua no se movió ni hablo solo se quedó contemplando lo que estaba debajo de ella.

Natsu y Lucy estaba de frente, el pelo rosa miraba hacia el balcón a qué hora había llegado a esa mansión, Lucy observaba al chico enfrente de ella no lo podía creer si era un sueño quería despertar.

-Lucy- susurro Natsu, entonces observo como la chica lo observaba confundida.

-Natsu- apenas audible Lucy pronuncio su nombre "Si es un sueño, lo debe ser…" entonces oyó los pasos de alguien.

-Lucy aquí…-pero el hombre palideció cuando observo al chico peli rosa debajo de él, Natsu no dejaba de ver a Lucy- Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel- grito con terror, lo que ocasiono que Lucy entrara en sí, miró a Natsu entonces su mundo se volvió a iluminar.

"Es él, él es mi Natsu…" se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba feliz, pero entonces Edgar la jaló "No, no" gritaba en su mente, entonces zafo una de sus manos, y la dirigió al Dragón Slayer.

-Na… Natsu- grito cuando el peli rosa reacciono, sus pupilas se dilataron observando como la chica, era jalada por ese hombre, no supo como pero logró pasar la reja que lo dividía de esa chica.

-LUCY- grito cuando saltó al balcón entrando en él, entonces observo a la rubia en la esquina quien estaba llorando, Natsu empezó acercarse a ella, con miedo, con duda-Lucy eres…-

-Natsu- grito Lucy, cuando algo golpeo la cabeza del peli rosa, este empezó a caer cuando observo como la chica rubia corría a él entonces perdió el conocimiento.

-Natsu- grito Lucy siendo detenida por uno de los lacayos de Edgar, el peli azul tiró el jarrón con el que había golpeado al chico.

-Vaya nunca creí que llegaría solo- sonrió entonces observo a dos hombre que entraban- Llevadlo a las mazmorras y anulen sus poderes-

Ordeno cuando los dos hombres tomaron al chico inconsciente, Lucy lo miró y tembló de rabia.

-SUELTAME, DEJALO DEJEN A NATSU, NATSU, NATSU- gritaba Lucy cuando los hombres desaparecieron con el peli rosa- No…- entonces las lágrimas volvieron a emanar de sus ojos.

Edgar la miró y sonrió.

-Vaya al parecer ya tengo algo con lo que puedo amenazarte- agregó este pasando a lado de Lucy.

-Eres un desgraciado, si le haces algo a Natsu…- susurro Lucy cuando lo observo.

-je, que le hare bella Lucy, creo que deberías preocuparte más por otra persona- susurro Este Lucy abrió enorme los ojos cuando salió corriendo de la habitación, agarrando el enorme vestido que tenía puesto.

Edgar observo al vacío entonces llamo a unos hombres.

-Señor que s ele ofrece-

-Es el momento- susurro cuando entrego una fotografía, los hombres observaron a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos color jade- Traédmela sin que nadie los vea…-

-Si como ordene- y así los tres tipos salieron del cuarto, Edgar sonrió y miró a la ventana.

-Vaya al parecer la suerte este de mi lado, Natsu Dragneel, muy pronto tendré a las dos cosas que más amas, no a las tres cosas que más amas- susurró este cuando empezó a reír…

**Tan, Tan, Tan, Tan por fin el reencuentro Waaa a mi me gusto xD, imagínenselo ella en el balcón, en el jardín, la escena de romeo y Julieta :3….**

**Bueno ahora que se encontraron no todo está a su favor, Edgar capturo a Natsu, este esta desmayado, Lucy no sabe qué hacer, y ahora la parecer Layla está en peligro…**

**Waaaa suspenso que pasará Natsu más vale que le des una paliza a ese imbécil xD …**

**Mina espero sus amados Reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gray: quienes son…<strong>

**¿?: Somos del gremio Drat Goll y venimos por Layla Dragneel…**

**Layla: porque yo que les hice (susurra llorando)**

**Juvia: No lo permitiré…Candado de agua….**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy: Natsu eres tú no lo puedo creer… (llorando)<strong>

**Natsu: Lucy….. espera eres un fantasmaaaaa (aterrado)**

**Lucy: baka, mil veces baka….**

* * *

><p><strong>Loke: Lucy está viva…<strong>

**Todos: Queeeeeee….**

* * *

><p><strong>Layla: (llorando) papi ayúdame… (Agarra su dije y lo abre observando a sus padres) papi ayúdame tengo miedo…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Igneel: Are porque estoy llorando (se toca la carita con sus manitas)<strong>

**Mina nos vemos en la siguiente actualización xD….. ****  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**\(°u°)/ Hola Mortales Kaede a vuelto, no estaba muerta andaba de pa... jump jump no es cierto jejeje xD... les traigo el nuevo capítulo que esta **

**(_*o*)_ oh dios que no puede ser nooooooo lo se soy una dramática espero y les guste y bueno empecemos como siempre a contestar comentarios **

**niiiaaaa amo los comentarios :3**

**jbadillodavila: O si el reencuentro está quí y ahora chic s xD espero que te guste su reencuentro todo romántico, una abrazo y un beso y gracias por comentar...  
><strong>

**mikori: Jaja de hecho "Oigo su nombre y tiemblo Edgar uuuhhh" ok debo dejar de comer chocloates, lo se ese hombre es tan malvado y me agrada que te gustará el capítulo espero y este te guste :3 Un abrazo y un beso y gracias por comentar ;)  
><strong>

**jpas9304: Si tienes mucha razón Natsu debe darle sus pataditas xD y lo hará, Layla ay mi vida ToT, pero bueno lee el capítulo me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y gracias por comentar un beso y un abrazo :3 espero y te guste este..**

**velcarleo02: Mucho Dramaaaaa, jejeje gracias por comentar me alegra que te gustara, un beso y un abrazo :D**

**Okami no Me: Gracias por la felicitación me la pase genial en mi cumpleaños :D, y que te gustará el capítulo jejeje si espero y te guste el reencuentro un beso y un abrazo :D**

**deicy: Si lo se casi me mató por hacer así la historia, pero después recuerdo que será Nalu y se me pasa xD, gracias por tú comentario y me alegra que te guste la historia Un beso y un Abrazo... :3  
><strong>

**melidragneel: Gracias por tú comentario me alegra que te gusten mis fics :D me hace feliz eso, y pues lo se la intriga es que sin ella que sería de las buenas historias Drama Aye, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo y pues que sigas leyendo este fic hasta el final :D Un beso y un Abrazo  
><strong>

**titania-chan: Me alegro que te gustará el Reencuentro de estos dos :D lo se fue muy lindo y si Edgar debe morir ahora -_- pero tranquila que Natsu se encargará de eso así que tú espera, gracias por comentar y pues espero que te agrade el capítulo un beso y un abrazo :3  
><strong>

**Gabe Logan: Si Gray les dará unas patidas a unos cuantos y pues esto ardera cuando Natsu se enfrente con Edgar, deberá hacerlo cenizas me encargare de eso xD, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo muchas gracias por tú comentario :D Un beso y un abarzo...  
><strong>

**Tsukiyo-san: Pero si no soy mala soy un amor de persona xD, lo siento es que a veces viene la inspiración y pues xD, me alegro que te gustará el capítulo y ya tranquila que aquí esta el nuevo, espero y te guste gracias por comentar un beso y un abrazo :3**

**Blood-kun: (Natsu: Si estoy encendido) Natsu mantente quieto aun no debes quemar, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo Blood-kun pero bueno hay que ver que hará este chico, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y gracias por comentar :D**

**AnikaSukino 5d: TwT todos me dicen malvada \(*u*)/ pero si yo soy un amor de persona xD... Bueno si lo soy un poco por dejarlo así siempre :3 , me alegro que te gustará el capítulo y espero y disfrutes este igual, gracias por tú comentario y lo se Edgar no merece el perdón de nadie ni de los malos, Natsu debe darle una buena paliza \(°o°)/ y se la dará Un beso y un abrazo :D**

**Bueno ahora sí empieza la historia :3 disfrútenlo hermoso Nalu en 3...2...1... Neko empieza la historia..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>_

-Que le vas hacer a Natsu- pregunto Julián, cuando Edgar lo miró, y sonrió.

-Que acaso iras y lo salvaras como lo hiciste con la mocosa- la cara pálida del chica hizo que le hombre se riera como loco-Si lo sé, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho desobedecerme…-

-No iba a matar a una bebe, esa criatura no tenía la culpa del odio que tienes contra Natsu Dragneel- rugió este asqueado por ese hombre el cual solo reía, saco una foto y se la aventó al rubio.

-Como verás muy pronto la volverás a ver- agrego el peli azul sonriendo, Julián se impresiono al ver a la niña rubia que sonreía al abrazar a Natsu, este apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de unos tipos.

-Porque sigues con esa venganza, ella te lo dijo desde un principio, tú te aferraste a esa chica que jamás te amo-

-Bueno si yo no soy feliz nadie lo será ahora retírate, y más vale que no hagas ninguna estupidez, porque si lo haces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora largo- grito este cuando el rubio dejo la habitación, uno de los hombres se acercó a Edgar.

-Está listo ellos han llegado a Magnolia, muy pronto la niña estará aquí…-

-Excelente, veamos que hace Dragneel respecto a esto…- sonrió este al observar por la ventana.

.

.

-LOKE SAL- grito el rubio cuando la llave de leo brillo.

-Que pasa- pregunto el peli naranja sorprendido cuando el rubio tomó las llaves de Lucy de la caja que ocultaban en el sótano- Oye que haces-

-Debes ir a Magnolia lo que va a pasar es terrible- grito este cuando Loke abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo.

-No puede ser….-

.

.

-Padrino quiero eso- sonrió Layla haciendo ojitos de perrito, Gray sonrió y le compró un helado- Gracias, tía Juvia que hace Yuki…-

-Bueno Layla-chan él siempre se pone a ver eso- susurro la peli azul al observar a su hijo quien observaba una fuente la cual de repente sacaba luces, Layla sonrió y agarro la mano del niño haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Vamos mini cubito de hielo, vamos a jugar si-

-C-c-c-claro Layla-sama- sonrió este cuando los dos se echaron a correr, Gray tomó la mano de la peli azul la cual sonrió, cuando empezaron a seguir a los niños que corrían aunque Layla era una desastrosa como Natsu eso era seguro.

-Gray-sama no cree que Layla necesita la precensia de alguien maternal- pregunto la peli azul cuando Gray rió.

-Crees que con todas las chicas del gremio alrededor de ella, y más Erza va a necesitar de otra mujer-

-Bueno eso es diferente, Juvia piensa si Lucy-san…- pero no acabo pues vio como Layla se hacía para atrás cuando dos sujetos aparecieron enfrente de los niños.

-Ella es Layla Dragneel vendrás con nosotros- dijo uno de estos cuando tomó el brazo de la niña.

-Ice Make martillo de hiel- ataco Gray haciendo que el tipo soltará a la niña, la cual se quedó paralizada, Juvia agarro a los niños del brazo los cuales temblaban.

-Que creen que hacen- rugió el Fullbuster cuando los tipos alzaron una ceja.

-No intervengas miembro de Fairy Tail esto no es contigo-

-Oh claro que sí que quieren al tomar a la niña hacia- pregunto este cuando de los hombres sonrió.

- Somos del gremio Drat Goll y venimos por Layla Dragneel- entonces ataco a Gray haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared.

-Gray-sama- grito Juvia cuando miró al segundo tipo el cual observaba a la pequeña rubia.

-Yo que les hice porque lastiman a mi padrino- empezó a sollozar la niña cuando el hombre la señalo.

-Debes saber el crimen que cometiste criatura del demonio-

-JUVIA NO SOPORTARA ESTO- grito la peli azul atacando al hombre, el cual esquivo su ataque, pero Juvia lo golpeo con su pierna estrellándolo en el piso.

-Criatura del demonio- repitió Layla sin entender, Yuki la tomó de la mano asustado.

-Yuki, Layla corran- grito Gray cuando se separó del tipo el cual lo tenía en el piso-AHORA-

Los niños asintieron y empezaron a correr, Gray y Juvia atacaron a los hombres los cuales respondían a sus golpes.

-Que es lo que quieren de Layla-chan- pregunto la peli azul aprisionando a uno de los hombres en un candado de agua, el hombre solo apretó los dientes cuando Juvia lo empezó a ahogar.

-Maldito- grito Gray cuando golpeo al hombre con su poder de Devil Slayer lo cual el tipo quedo completamente inconsciente, Gray suspiro y se dirigió a su esposa la cual ya había desmayado al tipo.

-Gray-sama que cree que hacen estos tipos-

-No lo sé pero- este se inclinó y observo ala foto que había caído de la bolsa del tipo- Ellos van tras Layla-

-Padrino- la voz infantil de la niña lo hizo tensarse cuando él y Juvia vieron a los niños, Yuki era sujetado de la mano mientras Layla era cargada, los dos se pusieron pálidos.

-No es cierto- Juvia se tapó la boca para no gritar, entonces Layla observo ala hombre que la cargaba, el cual le sonrió y observo a Gray y Juvia.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos eh Gray- agrego Loke.

-Loke- grito Gray impresionada al ver a su amigo en ese lugar.

-Debemos hablar de algunas cosas- contesto serio el peli naranja al mirar a la rubia la cual estaba asustada.

.

.

-Ábrete estúpida- susurro Lucy cuando logró abrir la puerta y sonrió- Listo- empezó a descender por las escaleras cuando llego a unas rejas, empezó a buscar por cada una, asustada, con el corazón que le latía como loco, cuando lo encontró, se tapó la boca y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Natsu estaba con esposas, estaba agachando el cabeza, recargado en la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando oyó como la reja se abría y alzo la mirada, encontrándose cara a cara con Lucy quien estaba llorando, una oleada de sentimientos lo abofeteó, al no saber si lo que tenía enfrente de él era verdad o mentira.

-Natsu…-susurro Lucy las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Natsu abrió enorme los ojos, estaba estático, y asustado, en serio era Lucy.

-Tú, tú eres…. Un fantasma- respondió espantado el Dragneel, Lucy dejo de llorar y su cara mostraba enojo, alzo su mano Natsu cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, lo que sintió fue un abrazo, abrió los ojos y como un golpe el olor de la chica lo invadió, esa combinación de Vainilla y Jazmín no cabía duda era Lucy su Lucy.

-Natsu, mi Natsu, quería verte- susurraba Lucy sujeta del cuello del Dragneel "No es un sueño verdad, es Lucy es real" y en un rápido movimiento Natsu la abrazo de la cintura hundiéndose en su cuello, oliéndola como nunca, lo cual hizo que Lucy suspirará.

-Lucy, Lucy estás viva dios…- susurro dándole besos en el cuello, Lucy se exalto pero sonrió al contacto de su marido, sin soltarlo- No sabes cuánto te extrañe, cuanto sufrí-

Susurro separándose de ella mirando ese hermoso rostro que había extrañado, toco con una mano la mejilla de esta acariciándola, la otra la tenía en la cintura de la rubia- Quería volverte tocar, sentir tú calor, tú aroma, tú piel, tú boca- poso sus dedos en la boca de la rubia la cual suspiro, Lucy no soporto y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo con locura, Natsu la tomó de la cabeza y la beso desesperadamente, sus bocas necesitaban de la calidez del otro, después de seis años necesitaban más que nuca su contacto, su piel, todo del otro, el beso se intensifico cuando se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno.

Los dos se miraron sonrojados Lucy toco la cara del peli rosa.

-Yo igual Natsu te extrañaba, tocarte, oírte, besarte- puso sus manos en el pecho descubierto del Dragneel- Sentir tú piel, tus ojos…-

Natsu la volvió a tomar, se besaron como nunca, necesitaban el cuerpo del otro, el reencuentro s eles hizo tan corto que ninguno lo podía creer.

-Natsu- susurro Lucy jadeando.

-Lucy- susurro Natsu cuando los dos se consumieron en otro beso.

.

.

-No lo puedo creer- grito Gray quien cargaba a Layla, esta lo miró confundida- Lucy está viva-

-Juvia esta atónita-

-Waaaaa Lucy está viva- Lloriqueaba Happy abrazando a Charle quien solo suspiraba.

-Lo sé, siento no haber venido antes, pero ese tipo tiene amenazada a Lucy- agrego Loke al ponerse de pie, Gray y los demás estaban atónitos, Mirajane empezó a llorar de alegría, mientras Wendy y Asuka estaban a tantas de todo.

-Loke en serio esto es en serio- comento Erza cuando Loke asintió, Scarlet sonrió al saber que su amiga seguía con vida, Layla jalo de la manga de Gray y este la miró.

-Lucy es como el nombre de mi mamá no es así- pregunto esta cuando el peli negro asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ella es tú mamá Layla, tú mami está viva- Layla ladeo la cabeza a la respuesta de su padrino y sonrió.

-Jiji hay que decirle a mi papá él se pondrá feliz no es así-

-Se parece tanto a Lucy, y los ojos de Natsu- agrego Loke sonriendo y observando a la niña cuando suspiro.

-Igneel es muy torpe, y terco-

-hablas de mi abuela- pregunto Layla inflando sus mejillas- el es un dragón no lo ofendas hombre raro-

-Je no me refería a él si no al hijo de Lucy- respondió este cuando observo los rostros pálidos de todos.

-QUUUUEEEEEEE-

-Oh vaya se me olvido decirles eso, Layla es gemela del otro hijo de Lucy sorpresa- sonrió este observando a Layla confundida.

-Que es un gemelo- pregunto la rubia con cara de "What"

.

.

-Ese maldito hijo de…- Lucy lo calló con un beso para que no dijera la palabra Natsu lo recibió con gudto y le toco la cara- Lucy es cierto eso-

-Si el me amenazo, cuando recibí esa carta de que estabas gravemente herido casi me muero al pensar que tú- se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió- Pero ahora te pude volver a ver Natsu-

-Lo siento Lucy no pude protegerte, si no me hubiera ido-

-Shhh calla amor- susurro está uniendo su frente con la de él- Ahora estamos juntos, te amo Natsu…-

-Lucy- susurro Natsu abrazándola, inundando de nuevo su mente con el recuerdo de ese aroma embriagador.

-Por cierto te amenazo con que- pregunto el Dragneel Lucy miró al suelo.

-Eso…-

-Mamá estás aquí- se oyó la voz de un niño, Natsu abrió enorme los ojos y miró al pequeño que salía de entre las sombras.

-Que…- susurro quedándose sin habla, Lucy sonrió y atrajo al niño hacia ellos, él niño observo a Natsu y sus ojos marrones se iluminaron.

-Natsu él es Igneel es nuestro hijo- susurro Lucy mirándolo, pero su alegría se desvaneció al ver la cara pálida del Dragneel- Natsu que te pasa…-

-Dijiste hijo- pregunto este, Lucy asintió y Natsu empezó a mover la cabeza- No Lucy deja de jugar él no es nuestro hijo-

-Que dices Natsu si lo es no ves el parecido, él es nuestro bebe-

-No Lucy, nosotros si tuvimos un bebe pero fue niña- agrego Natsu observando el rostro de confusión de lucy la cual empezó a negar.

-Natsu que estupidez dices tuvimos un niño y es él Igneel-

-Lucy nosotros tuvimos una niña, Layla ella es la bebe que me trajeron cuando tú según habías muerto-

Lucy abrió enorme los ojos cuando observo a Igneel y vio Natsu.

-Entonces…-

-Él tiene razón Lucy- la voz del peli azul se hizo presente Lucy se tensó y miró a Edgar el cual reía, Natsu apretó los dientes furioso- Tuviste una hija con él aparte de él-

-Que estás diciendo- grito Lucy mirando a Igneel negando- Igneel es el niño que tuve…-

-Que acaso no te das cuenta… Lucy tu tuviste gemelos un niño y una niña- termino de decir este con gracia, Lucy se quedó estática, analizando lo dicho por el peli azul, Natsu la sostuvo de los hombros, mientras Igneel la veía asustado.

-La niña que se llama Layla, como la llamó Dragneel es la niña que mande a matar después de que nació- dijo este sin compasión, las lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Lucy la cual lo miró con despreció.

-MALDITO TÚ QUE LE IBAS HACER A LAYLA- grito Natsu tratando de llegar a este, pero las cadenas eran más cortas de lo que creía.

-No te irrites Dragneel- agrego Edgar tronando los dedos dos sujetos entraron a la celda, sujetaron a Lucy y a Igneel.

-LUCY-

-Natsu- grito esta cuando se la llevaron, Natsu intento usar magia sin éxito entonces Edgar se acercó a él y sonrió-Maldito-

-No te preocupes que muy pronto toda la familia estará reunida…-

-Cabrón si le haces algo a Lucy o a Igneel juró que…-

-Deberías estar más preocupado por cómo es… o sí Layla tú adorada hija- sonrió este saliendo a paso lento de la celda, Natsu abrió enorme los ojos apretando los dientes y gritando.

-MALDITO NO TOQUES A MI HIJA… NO TOQUES A LAYLA….-

.

.

-Bien Loke nosotros iremos contigo ayudar a Natsu- agrego Erza observando a Mirajane, Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Cana…- Debemos rescatarlos a los tres-

-Lo se vamos- respondió este, Juvia se dirigió a donde estaban Yuki y Layla abrazo a su hijo y a esta.

-Niños Juvia les ordena que no salgan del gremio, Wendy y Asuka los cuidarán por eso…-

-Vaya, vaya… asquerosas hadas les dije que no se entrometieran- grito un hombre que entraba al gremio, Juvia tapó a los niños observando como una multitud de hombres entraban.

-MALDITO- grito Gray lanzando el primer ataque, y así los demás se les unieron, Juvia apretó los dientes y miró a Wendy y Asuka.

-Por favor cuídenlos- pidió a las dos chicas, estás asintieron y salieron del gremio con los niños en brazos.

-Juvia está lista- grito lanzando su ataque a los hombres.

-Wendy-nee a donde vamos- pregunto la pequeña Layla, Wendy sonrió cuando observo a Charle y Happy.

-Que pasa-

-Wendy por acá no hay personas apúrate- gritaron estos guiando a las chicas, las cuales pasaron por los callejones, Asuka llevaba a Yuki mientras Wendy a Layla entonces llegaron al final de la ciudad, y respiraron agotadas.

-bien muy alejadas ahora…-

-WENDY CUIDADO- grito Charle ´pero fue tarde el golpe le dio a la Dragón Slayer quien abrazo a Layla para que el golpe no le diera, calló al suela apretando los dientes lastimada.

-WENDY- gritaron Asuka Happy y Charle al observar a la chica en el piso con la niña en brazos.

-Wendy-nee, Wendy-nee- sollozaba la pequeña cuando una voz se hizo presente.

-Bueno creo que me excedí y se supone que eres un Dragón Slayer- se rió el peli negro observando a Wendy tratándose poner de pie.

-Quien eres.., que quieres-

-Vengo por Layla Dragneel creí dejarlo claro- sonrió cuando su mano aparecieron dos aros de color rojo, y se los lanzo a Asuka, la peli negra esquivo el ataque dejando a Yuki en el piso este se escondió detrás de Wendy quien estaba demasiado lastimada.

-Que…mi…cuerpo…- se quejó está tratando de ponerse de pie sin éxito.

-Mi magia consta en robar la magia de otros, por eso no me presente enfrente de esos dos antes, todo era parte del plan, Fairy Tail está ocupado con mis compañeros, y yo tomare a Layla-sama si no les molesta-

-Sobre mi cadáver- grito Asuka al sacar dos armas y dispararle al tipo, este las esquivo entonces lanzo los aros, los dos esquivaban los ataques del otro.

-Charle Happy…- susurro apenas Wendy cuando la gatita blanca y el gatito azul la miraron- Llévate a los niños ahora…-

-Wendy-

-AHORA- grito cuando la gatita asintió, entonces tomaron a los niños listos para lanzar el vuelo pero uno de los aros les dieron, golpeando a los niños.

-AHHHHH- gritaron los cuatro cayendo al piso, los niños se desmayaron por el golpe.

-Layla, Yuki- susurro Wendy observando a los niños, Asuka volteó descuidándose cuando uno de estos aros la golpearon igual.

-AHHHHH- grito cayendo al suelo desmayándose, Wendy se mordió el labio tratándose de poner de pie, cuando el hombre suspiro.

-Les dije hadas que no podrían conmigo- entonces tomó a Layla poniéndola en su hombro y sonriendo.

-Layla…- susurro Happy con lágrimas en los ojos, Charle trataba de ponerse de pie.

-No te la lleves por favor…- susurro Wendy cuando no pudo más y se desmayó, él hombre torció la boca y observo a la pequeña que estaba lastimada.

-Solo sigo órdenes perdón- y diciendo esto salió de la vista de todos.

-Papi- susurro Layla.

.

.

-Agh- se quejó el Dragneel cuando sintió un golpe en el pecho y apretó los dientes y miró al vacío- Layla…- susurro cuando se abrazó a si mismo- Pequeña espero que estés bien…-

.

.

-Esperen- grito Lucy cuando los hombres le cerraron la puerta- Demonios-

-Mamá ese era papá- pregunto el pequeño peli rosa cuando Lucy le sonrió y asintió- Es muy guay…-

-Si pero…- susurro cuando recordó las palabras de su esposo- Dios tuve gemelos y mi niña se llama Layla..- entonces recordó a la pequeña con la quien se había tropezado- Será que…-

-Hime la encontré-

-Wa Virgo me espantaste- suspiro la rubia cuando observo sus llaves- Virgo esto es-

-Así es Julián-san saco las llaves restantes del sótano donde estaban guardadas-

-Julián- susurro está tomando las llaves- Espera y Loke…-

-En este momento debe estar en el gremio pidiendo ayuda…-

-Esto, Virgo necesito tú ayuda- grito Lucy Virgo asintió- Necesito que liberes a Natsu y pongas a salvo a Igneel-

-Mamá- susurro este asustado Lucy sonrió y lo abrazo-

-Tranquilo no pasará nada., entendiste Virgo cuando llegues al gremio porque tú eres más rápido, llévenlo con Polyuska y que lo examine, quizás ella pueda quitarle lo que le hizo Edgar- susurro esta apretando los dientes.

-Está bien Hime pero y usted- pregunto Virgo Lucy sonrió.

-Yo me quedare aquí, si me voy Edgar sospechara y podría activar la posición, Se que cuando liberes a Natsu como es muy cabezota, no se ira hasta que me encuentre por eso lo esperare, pon a salvo a Igneel y libera a Natsu por favor…-

-Como ordene- agrego Virgo tomando a Igneel de la mano, Lucy rozo la mejilla de su hijo y beso su frente.

-Igneel con cuidado te veré más al rato-

-Si mamá- susurro este cuando Virgo hizo un oyó y desparecieron, Lucy suspiro y sonrió.

-Natsu por fin podremos volver a estar juntos, Dios que todo salga bien- rezaba la rubia.

.

.

-Papi- lloraba Layla quien estaba en un cuarto sin luz, entonces abrió su dije, miró la sonrisa de su papá, y lloro más, abrazándose con su manitas hundiendo su carita en sus piernas- Papi donde estás tengo miedo… papi tengo miedo… no quiero estar en este lugar-

La niña empezó a llorar más alto, llamando a Natsu.

.

.

-Como puede ser tan cruel ese hombre- susurro el peli negro observando a la niña la cual lloraba- Mira que con una niña…-

-Eso no debe importarte, son encargos y debes cumplirlos atendiste- agrego otro hombre, el peli negro asintió.

-Bien ve avisarle que la niña está en la mansión…-

El peli negro se alejó de la habitación sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

-Bien Natsu Dragneel a quien salvaras primero- sonrió el peli negro tomando la foto de Layla- A tú pequeña y brillante luz que te salvo de la desesperación o..- vio la foto de Lucy e Igneel- A tu esposa y a tu hijo el cual no conociste…-

-Quiero ver tu desesperación eh impotencia Natsu Dragneel- empezó a reír al mirar por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Igneel: Listo papá (Susurro este sonrojado)<strong>

**Natsu: (Lo abraza) Bien hecho campeón por cuidar de mamá...**

**Igneel: (Sollozando) Si papá...**

**.**

**.**

**Polyuska: Tranquilos lo lograré...**

**Wendy: Crees que se pueda quitar el conjuró...**

**Polyuska: (Mirada aterradora) Lo dudas niña...**

**Wendy: (Asustada) no, no, no**

**Azuka: Ella da miedo... (Nerviosa)**

**Igneel: Que raros son...**

**.**

**.**

**Gray: Vamos por ellos...**

**Erza: por nuestra familia**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy: Que pasa Julián...**

**Julián: Edgar el va hacer con Layla...**

**Lucy: Dios menos eso por favor (Empieza a correr por la mansión...**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu: Ven aquí maldito te haré carbón...**

**Edgar: Yo no lo haría si fuera tú... **

**Natsu: (Sorpendido)**

**Edgar: Que decías...**

**Natsu: LAYLA...(Desesperado)**

**Layla: (Siendo agarrado por el hombre llorando) Papí...**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3 sean felices Aye ...**

**Espero sus amados Reviews saben que con esos me animan más :D mina yane...**


End file.
